Soul Mate
by CeceAsh
Summary: After 100 years, Alice finally has found her soul mate in Bella. But just when things are perfect, James and Victoria have to ruin it. Will they be defeated?
1. The Vision

**QUICKIE: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so go easy on me if you are going to review.**

**P.S. Even though she doesn't match Alice's description, I wrote this with Emma Watson in mind. (There is a link to a picture on my profile that shows exactly how I see her in my head) And Kristen Stewart will always be my Bella. Plus, come on...Kristen and Emma would be an awesome power couple!**

**-Alice's POV-**

Seriously, thank _God_ it's Friday! School can be so irritating sometimes, even a vampire is thankful for a weekend of getting away from all the noise. I couldn't imagine what Edward feels, hearing everyone's thoughts all day long. Especially this week, all anyone was talking about was the new girl that will be coming on Monday. Chief Swan's daughter is moving here from Phoenix, Arizona. Of course there is always talk when we get new students, but people seemed extra excited about this girl. I wonder why in hell anyone would come here...the most boring, rainy place in the continental U.S.

I finished all my work at school, like usual, so now is my time to enjoy the weekend and relax. I took a deep breath and sunk deeper into the comfy couch in the living room. It was pretty much silent around the house at the moment. Carlisle was at the hospital, Emmett, Rose, and Esme were out hunting and won't be back until tomorrow morning. And...Jasper and Edward were fooling around out in the woods. Better out there than in here, that's for sure! Earlier they were upstairs making out and giggling like little school girls. I heard a few things that I _really _wish I hadn't. They talked about building a little cottage far enough into the woods where they could have their privacy and so we couldn't hear them, but I think they're stalling it on purpose. They must just like torturing all of us.

I opened my eyes with a jolt. The peace and quiet disrupted by what sounded like a tree being forcefully knocked over in the woods behind the house. No doubt it was Edward and Jasper, probably trying to have sex up against a tree again. They should have learned from the first three times that it doesn't quite work out too well. I just rolled my eyes and got up off he couch to go to my room. I was in the mood to play my guitar, or keyboard. I was halfway up the first flight of stairs when I got a tingly feeling, I was about to have a vision. I stood still and concentrated until it came to me easily.

_I could see myself and the rest of my siblings sitting in the school cafeteria like we normally do. I saw myself glace up towards the entrance of the room and I had the oddest look on my face; my eyes dark, filled with longing. I turned to see what I was looking at but the image was blurry. I could tell that it was a girl with reddish brown hair, wearing a green hoody, and blue jeans. That was all I could make out, since she was all just a blur, yet everything around her was perfectly clear. I got a feeling of...belonging, needing to protect, and desire._

The vision disappeared as soon as it came, and left me bewildered. I had never had a vision that made me feel this way before, let along someone _in _a vision that made me feel such strong emotions. I sat down on the steps, contemplating what I had just seen when I heard Edward and Jasper come racing through the door. Edward found me first, his clothes and hair in disarray; Jasper followed behind him, smoothing his hair down as he wondered what was going on.

"Alice?" Edward asked softly.

"Did you see that too?" I asked, still not looking at them.

"Yes." He smiled. "She's finally coming, isn't she?"

"Who's coming?" Asked Jasper.

Edward gave him a little shove, like he should know already, but obviously he didn't. I rested my head in my hands and let Jasper feel the emotions that ran through me.

"Oh, my." He said in his southern drawl.

"I know, right?" Edward said.

"I can't believe it. Your soul mate is finally here! Alice, why aren't you jumping up and down! You should be so happy right now. Jasper said as _he_ jumped up and down, a huge smile plastered on his face.

I took a deep breath about to tell him, but Edward already knew at this point.

"I think she's human..."

/-/

"_Think _she's human?" Carlisle asked as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Yeah, I'm not quite sure because I can't see her clearly." I said.

"I've seen her vision. The girl is just...a blur." Edward interjected.

"Could she be a special kind of vampire?" Asked Esme.

"Unless she is a hybrid, I'm pretty sure she is human." I pointed out.

"Maybe she's a shape shifter." Rose suggested. "Like the natives in La Push."

"I won't know anything until she gets here, where I can see her for myself."

"Have you seen when she arrives?" Jasper asked.

"Monday or Tuesday, maybe. I will see her for the first time in the school cafeteria...I know that much."

There was nothing to do now, but wait. I could see that my family was concerned that she might actually be human, but they were just looking out for me. We are vampires, and her being human could...complicate things. Next to Carlisle, I have always had the best restraint around humans, so I had faith. This situation would most likely cause a few problems in the future, I'm sure, but I don't care if she does turn out to be human. She is my soul mate, and I will do anything to be with her, make her happy, and keep her safe. I promised Carlisle that I would stay at a distance from her for a while, but keep a close eye and observe her. If she is a special vampire, a shape shifter, something else entirely different, or a a regular old human, I would find out.

Saturday went by as slowly as one could imagine. I tried to keep myself busy so I wouldn't think about _her_, but I couldn't help myself. I'd get fed up with with trying to distract myself with something else and go through the vision again. Maybe thinking that this time she won't be just a blurry figure...but each time she still was. I even tried playing chess with Edward, which lasted all of two minutes. With me seeing what he would do next, and him reading my mind to try and counter it, all of two pieces were moved before we gave up. I did watch Jasper and Carlisle play a few games though. Of course Jasper was wanting my help every few minutes, but I refused. Carlisle was happy about that, and he ended up winning, like usual.

I also played a few rounds of a racing game with Emmett. He was happy that he finally had someone else to play with for a change, and in the end, he won every single race. I expected to loose to him though, since he plays that thing every night, most the night. He kept playing when I left, seeing if Rose would occupy me for a while. She was in the middle of trying on some new clothes that we bought a few days ago, and I had her model them for me. I did her hair, makeup, nails, _and_toenails before I got tired of trying to distract myself. I finally ended up in my bedroom, fiddling with the keys on my YAMAHA. I quietly played until the sun rose over the horizon, smiling. Another day closer to _her_.

Sunday was just as irritating as Saturday was. I grew tired of my bedroom and found Esme in the front yard planting flowers, so I helped her out for a while. That was one of her human hobbies that she liked to do occasionally, even though it would be getting colder soon as fall took over completely. After a while Edward and Jasper came out of the house, reminding me that we were going on a quick hunt. Got to be full for school, because even the grossest of humans will tempt you when you are thirsty. And if this girl _did_ turn out to be human, I didn't want to be the least bit hungry around her. She was too important to risk that...


	2. Forks

**-Bella's POV-**

Charlie picked me up from the small airport and took me back to his house. We didn't really talk to each other on the drive here, it was mostly awkward silence. I hadn't seen him in years, so we didn't really know quite what to say to one another. He would have to get to know me all over again, and that would take some time. Him on the other hand, was easy to figure out. He always did the same things, and liked the same things. I already knew him, and there wasn't much much to know, sadly. He was a loner, like me, and had a hard time sharing his emotions.

I wasn't too fond of coming back to Forks, since most my memories of here were of my mom and dad fighting. Mom eventually left him, and took me with her to Jacksonville when I was twelve. I haven't been back here since that day, so it was weird to say the least. I'm seventeen now and graduating next year, so it's not like I'm going to be staying here forever. That was the only bright side of the situation I could find at the moment. I don't know why my mother felt the need to travel with Phil right at the beginning of the school year. It was an impulsive decision, and she was just thinking about herself and Phil, not worrying about me much anymore.

Most of the time I didn't mind her always being with Phil. Like I said, I've always been a loner, and liked it when I had complete silence to read, or even just lie down and think to myself. However, I did occasionally enjoy the mother-daughter moments that we shared often, until Phil came along of course. At first I was reluctant to accept him, but then I saw how happy he made her. Phil plays minor league baseball so he is always traveling, and mom seems to be lost whenever she isn't with him. So she shipped me off to dear old dad, so she could be with him all of the time. Sure that hurt my feelings, but I've never seen her more happy...so if she is, I'll try my best to be happy for her.

The drive from Port Angeles to Forks took about an hour. But since me and Charlie weren't really talking, it felt more like an eternity. Finally, we made to to the two-story, white house that I remembered from five years ago. Still looked exactly the same as I had left it...which, in a way was kind of calming. Charlie unlocked the door and I headed up to my old bedroom. As the outside of the house did, my room looked just as it did the day I left, except that Charlie had bought a new bedspread. Purple, my favorite color. At least he remembered something about me. Maybe all hope wasn't lost after all...

I sat down the cactus that I brought with me to remind me of home, on the dusty window sill on the far side of the room. Only then I remembered it probably wasn't going to get much sun there...or anywhere around here. Unfortunately, Forks is almost constantly cloudy and rainy, so everyone treats it like a miracle when the sun actually decides to show itself on certain days. Poor cactus, maybe I should have just bought a fish and named it Florida, or something else that didn't require sunlight to live. Oh, well...too late now.

Charlie put my suitcases on the floor beside my bed, and left me to myself, but not before asking if I wanted something to eat. I declined, truly not hungry. I closed the door behind him and plopped down onto the bed, letting out a sigh. My bed. My room. Mine, for at least another two years. I was definitely going to have to change some things in here. My childhood drawings were still taped to the wall across from my bed. My rocking chair in the corner still had the basket full of children's books sitting in it, that my mother used to read to me. I looked over to my old writing desk that still housed my huge computer that still used Dial-Up.

_Great, that's going to be fun._

I would start school on Monday, which I wasn't too thrilled about. Being the new kid always sucks, no matter how you look at it or approach it. Having to make friends again, not that I make very many anyway. But they always want to ask the new kid questions about everything, and always offer to show me around...like I couldn't read a map. Usually takes them a while to realize I'm what you call the, suffer in silence type. Once they finally do figure that out, they usually tend leave me alone, which I'm always thankful for. And those are in big schools, I can't imagine what it will be like in Forks High School, where there is a significantly less amount of people. I would be the talk of this small town with my luck. But I didn't even want to think about that now.

I grabbed a small, lavender pillow and shoved it under my head, not bothering to get under the covers. My hands slipping under the pillow, pulling it closer, inhaling the foreign smell that lingered in the fabric. I closed my eyes, letting myself relax for the first time today. With the faint sound of the wind outside my window, and the muffled voices from the TV downstairs...I drifted off into peaceful sleep.

/-/

The weekend went by much too quickly for my taste, but that's probably my fault for sleeping most of the time. I really only came out of my room was to use the bathroom and make dinner for Charlie and myself. I learned fast that he couldn't cook worth a damn. I don't know how he has survived on his own for so long, when he can't even make a simple grilled cheese sandwich without burning the hell out of it. Lucky for him, I love to cook. And now I have someone to try some new recipes I have been wanting to play around with.

I got ready for school, thinking that Charlie was just going to drive me there in his police car, but thank God that didn't happen. Apparently he had bought an old pick-up truck from Billy Black, an old family friend. Since Billy is in a wheelchair now, it's not like he is going to be driving it around. I loved it, even though it's God knows how old. I stuffed myself and my bag in the small cab of the truck, and headed off to school. It wasn't hard to find, but I was one of the only ones in the parking lot. I guess not many people get to school this early.

I made my way to the main office, where I got my class schedule and a map of the school. I tried to memorize it the best I could so I wouldn't have my nose stuck in front of the paper all day trying to figure out where to go, while looking stupid. The only class that I was really looking forward to, was Biology. In Florida, I was in an advanced Bio class, but they don't have those here, so I'm sure it will be easy to pass it. The one that I was dreading the most, was Gym. I way never very coordinated, so Gym definitely wasn't the class for me. I didn't have to take Gym in Phoenix, but here it is required every year. Crap...

Since I was early, I took the time to go find where my classes were located. I only had to change buildings once, so that was good. They were all really easy to find, so I would have no problem finding them later. I sat outside on one of the picnic tables and got out a book to read. Slowly people started to accumulate in the small parking lot, and finally the first bell rang. Only two people asked if I needed help finding my way, and I politely declined. But the second guy, Eric, was convinced that I needed help, so I let him. I figured it's better just to go along with it, since he was only trying to be nice. We ended up having the class together, and he sat by me explaining everything that I needed, and didn't need to know.

My other classes were fine. I met Eric's girlfriend Angela, who was super nice, and I actually really liked. I also met their friends Mike and Jessica. Jessica was extremely talkative and wouldn't stop asking me questions. Mostly things about Florida, and why aren't I tan, because I guess most people who live in really sunny states are required to have a tan. Mike was nice too, and I had two other classes with him and Jessica. We all had English together, and they decided together that I HAD to sit with them at lunch. It was better than sitting alone that's for sure.

We made our way into the cafeteria, which was still rather empty at the time and got in line for the food. I took a look around the room, and one particular table caught my eye. There were five people sitting in a semi-circle, three boys and two girls. The one that really got my attention though, was the honey blonde girl. She was rather skinny, about my size, and soft features. She was the most attractive girl I had seen here, if not ever. I turned back to the line, because I didn't want to be caught staring, but I couldn't help but look back over there every so often. It was as if something inside me was pulling me towards her, and I wanted to know more.


	3. It Was Her

**-Alice's POV-**

We got back from hunting in the nick of time to head to school. I tried not to hurry, but I had been waiting for this day for so long. I was really nervous, even though I knew I wasn't going to actually _meet_ her today. I would do like I told everyone else. I will stay at a distance, until I figured out out she is, and go from there. Jasper put his hand on my thigh, and I immediately felt the calming waves flow through my body. My foot let off the gas a little and I felt much better, but I knew this wouldn't last.

We arrived at school like any other day. The parking lot was full and everyone was mingling with their own groups. As I turned around to lock the door to the Volvo, I spotted a rusty red pick-up truck, that I didn't recognize, on the other side of the lot. Suddenly I got the tingly feeling again. It was _her_.

Knowing that she was actually here, made me want to cry. Edward put his hand on my back and gave me a little push toward the doors. We slowly walked into the school, Edward still holding onto me because I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was going. I just kept thinking about that truck that belonged to the girl of my dreams.

The first half of the day went by extremely slow. I stared at the walls mostly, but my eyes often found their way out the window to the pick-up truck. After each class, Edward and Jasper would meet up with me, and ask how I was doing. Even though they already knew, they were just doing it for my sake. It was driving me crazy, but I couldn't help it...I wanted to see her so badly. It wasn't until Spanish class when I overheard Mike Newton talking about the new girl. That immediately caught my attention, and I began to listen in on his conversation. Of course, how could I not put two and two together? The new girl, Bella Swan, is..._my_ girl.

He went on and on about her for at least twenty minutes, saying how cute she was, and that she was really nice but shy. I didn't like others talking about her, but I obviously didn't say anything to them. I had no right to. I hadn't even met Bella yet, let alone actually _see _her. I was jealous that so many people had already laid their eyes upon her before me. And I had to wait. It didn't seem quite fair to me. I was happy to get out of that class and away from Mike and his new obsession with Bella, but I still had another class before lunch. I just knew this was going to drag on.

A painful hour and thirty minutes later, we were released for lunch. I quickly gathered my things, stuffing them into my backpack, and headed out the door. Edward and Jasper were already waiting in the hall for me, like usual. We made our way into the cafeteria, and got our food that we weren't going to eat, and sat down with Emmett and Rosalie. I couldn't stop looking at the door, waiting for her to come. Once again, Jasper put his hand on me and I immediately calmed down. I relaxed back into my seat, and that's when I heard Eric.

"Hey, there's Bella." He said casually to Angela.

I looked up to where he was looking...and there she was. It's like everything was in slow motion all of a sudden. I saw her turn her head and look around the room, her eyes stopping on us. Sweeping from Emmett, to Rose, to Edward, to Jasper, and then me. We made eye contact and it was like the world stood still. All I could see was her, and all I could hear, was the fluttering of her heart.

I felt the rest of my family follow my gaze to the front of the room where _she_ was, but I was still in my own little world. Listening to her heart beat blood though her veins under her beautiful skin. Our eyes met for what was only a few seconds, but felt like an eternity to me. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were shy, and she looked away quickly.

"She feels it too..." Jasper said quietly. "It confuses her."

"Why?" Asked Rose.

"I don't know. I read emotions, not minds, Rose."

"Edward?"

"Sorry, I'm no help here either. Her thoughts are so muffled I can't make them out."

"That's interesting." Emmett interjected.

"I've never experience this before, but it shouldn't be a surprise since Alice can't see her clearly in her visions."

"Then how come Jasper can feel her emotions?" Rose asked.

"Maybe it's because both of your gifts are mental. What I do is physical. Like when I'm calming someone down, I'm not making you think you are calming down, you actually physically are." Jasper explained.

I knew that I was staring, but I still couldn't take my eyes off of her. Every few minutes she would glance over at me, our eyes would meet, her cheeks would fill with her warm blood, and she would shyly look away. When I finally took my eyes off her for the first time, the others were all looking at me.

"Nice of you to join us again." Emmett said with a big grin on his face.

"So, what do you think?" Edward asked.

"...She's beautiful..." I managed to get out.

"Well, that's obvious. I meant, what do you think she is, if anything?"

"She has a heartbeat, and she looks rather normal." Rose said.

"The shape shifters in La Push look normal too, until they burst into wolves that is." Said Emmett.

"I'll just have to observe her. If she is anything supernatural, I'll find out." I said.

And that was that. The rest of the lunch period we pretended to eat and quietly talked to each other, but I never let Bella out of my sight for too long. The warning bell rung and everyone scattered and headed to class. Edward and I had Biology, so we walked together like always. I was still thinking about Bella, replaying every moment of her back in my head. I almost ran into a pole because I was so intent on seeing her again. Thanks to Edward, he pulled me out of the way before I embarrassed myself. I looked at him apologetically, but he understood. He day dreamed about Jasper every second of the day after he had seen him in one of my visions.

They were hopelessly in love with each other from the moment they met. And although it was a little sickening to be around sometimes, I've always wanted what they have. Pure love. Never wanting to be apart. Someone that is there when you are having a rough day. Someone to kiss all your worries away. Your other half.

I took my seat in Bio, waiting not so patiently for the period to start. Edward sat a couple rows from me, taking his usual seat as the bell rang. I began staring out the window, into the forest behind the school...anxiously awaiting for not only this class to be over, but the whole day. The teacher started talking and I tried my best to ignore him, but failed.

"_Afternoon everyone. There are some questions on the board I'd like you to answer, so-"_He stopped for a second. _"Well, hello. You must be Bella Swan." _

Now that got my attention, but I kept my eyes on the forest to my right.

_"Yes. I'm sorry that I'm late..."_

_"That's alright. It's your first day, it happens. _

_I heard the rustling of a piece of paper, which I assumed was the class schedule._

"_Go ahead and find an empty seat, Bella."_

It took a second before I heard her move, then she walked to the back of the class and sat in the only available seat back here...next to Edward.


	4. The Pull

**-Bella's POV-**

We had made eye contact, that's for sure. Not only was there a...pull there, but my heartbeat had rose considerably. I didn't really know how to react to this since it's never happened before. No one has made me feel something this strong from just one look. It's like she has this...power over me, and I don't even know her.

"Bella...the line's moving." Jessica said as she gave me a light shove.

I snapped out of my daze and scooted up in the line. I tried my hardest not to turn around and look at that table again. When we were done in line, we headed to where Eric and Angela were already seated and waiting for us. Still as hard as I tried to ignore it, the pull won, and I glance over at the table. They were all looking at me, but when they saw me looking back, they all averted their eyes someplace else. Except the honey blonde. She had an odd look on her face, and I'm sure I had one on mine. She held my gaze until I looked away again. There was just..._something_ about her.

We sat down, and everyone chatted for a while, but I couldn't concentrate on anything that they were saying. Once again, giving into the pull, I looked over at the table that held the girl that made my heart dance. This time none of them were looking at me, which I was grateful for. They were talking amongst themselves quietly, and they all had confused looks on their faces. Since none of them were looking at me this time, and I was going to take that to my advantage... but then Jessica tapped me on the arm.

"Who are they?" I asked, nodding to the table.

''Those are the Cullens." Said Angela.

"I'ts hard to look away from them, isn't it? It's like they just stepped out of an Abercrombie and Fitch ad.

She was right about that. They were all so attractive, and they dressed impeccably.

"They are kind of weird though, they pretty much keep to themselves." Jessica said as she turned her head to look at them.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"The dark haired, muscular guy is Emmett. Rosalie is the platinum blonde, sitting next to him. Then there is the bronze-haired guy Edward, and Jasper, the dirty blonde. And last, the honey blonde, Alice. They moved here a few years ago from Alaska, or something. They pretty much keep to themselves, but like I said before...they are weird."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because they are all together. Like, _together _together."

"Jess, they aren't actually related..." Angela interjected.

"Yeah, I know. But it's still _really _weird. I mean, they live together..."

"Doctor Cullen is like a foster dad/ matchmaker." Said Lauren.

"Who's with who?" I asked innocently.

"Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and Jasper. Alice isn't dating anyone that we know of."

"Ugh, why are all the hot guys gay?" Lauren asked.

"It's too bad, Edward is gorgeous." Jessica replied.

"Uhhhh huh." Lauren sighed.

"So Bella, do you have a boyfriend?" Asked Angela.

"Ummm..." I muttered as I shyfully looked away.

"Girlfriend?" Asked Jessica, more interested than she was a minute ago.

"Well, not anymore. We broke up a while back, so..." I said.

Everyone was silent for a few moments. I could see Mike's reaction, which was disappointment. Better he find out now, rather than later. Maybe this little nugget of information will make him and some of the other guys back off a little.

"Good luck finding a girl here. It's even slim pickings with the boys."

"Hey now, I'm offended." Mike teased.

They all continued to talk with each other, while I had a hard enough time focusing on eating my food. But every few minutes I would dare to take a glance over at the table, where I knew those two eyes on the beautiful girl named Alice, would be waiting for me.

/-/

I left the cafeteria when the warning bell rang; Mike and I had Biology together, but he had to stop by the office before class. I decided to use the bathroom, but before I was even done washing my hands the final bell rang.

_Shit_.

I quickly finished and fast-walked my way to class. Everyone was in their seats already and listening to something that the teacher was saying by the time I stumbled in. He stopped when I made it in the doorway, and realized who I was.

"Well, hello. You must be Bella Swan." He said with a warm smile.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I'm late..."

"That's alright. It's your first day, it happens. He said as he gave me a book and syllabus.

"Go ahead and find an empty seat, Bella."

I looked around the room only seeing two available seats. One near the front of the room next to Mike, and one next to a boy who had his head down on the table. I decided to sit with him instead of Mike, and as I passed him I could see the disappointment on his face. I headed to the back and took my seat as the boy next to me rose his head and looked at me. It was Edward Cullen.

"Hi..." I said.

"Hello." He said as he laid his head back down.

Well, at least he was nice enough to say hi back to me. I already knew this would be better than sitting next to Mike. While the teacher was busy writing notes at his desk, the class was quietly mingling as we worked on the questions from the board. I took this time to really look around the room. Jessica and Angela were in the second row in the middle of the classroom, Mike was about six rows in front of me in the very front of the classroom. There were a few other people I recognized from my earlier classes over by the door, and..._she _was here. Two rows straight across from me, sat Alice. She was sitting quietly, staring out the window next to her, looking like she was lost in thought.

I quickly looked away, because I didn't want to be caught staring, but the pull was back again. I saw Edward sit up out the corner of my eye, it looked like he turned and was looking at Alice, but then quickly looked in the opposite direction, out the window by him. I felt a little awkward sitting in silence, when everyone around me was engaged in a conversation, so I was thankful when our teacher started talking again.

Immediately I knew that he was talking about, since I had studied this a while back in Arizona. I was right, this class was going to be super easy. Well, the school work, keeping my eyes off Alice, not so much.


	5. Mouthwatering

**QUICKIE: I know the last chapter was shorter than usual, and I apologize. But I updated twice yesterday, so hopefully that evens everything out? If not, this chapter is a little longer than usual, so I hope that makes everyone happy. ****Once again, the poll is still open, and it closes Dec 6th, 2010, so if you haven't voted yet, please go to my profile and do that now, thanks!**

**-Alice's POV-**

_She_ was the last person that I had expected to walk through my classroom. Thought I enjoy day dreaming about her, the real thing couldn't compare. She took her seat next to Edward, and I could see out of the corner of my eye, that she was looking at me. It didn't last long until she looked away shyly, even though I wasn't looking back at her. But it was sure killing me not to. I finally I gave in and really looked at her.

Her shiny reddish-brown hair looked so soft, I couldn't imagine what it would feel like running my fingers through it. It wasn't very long. Her locks stopped just beneath her small, perfect breasts. Her back curved beautifully as she leaned forward and rested her arms on her desk. And her thin, but toned thighs cradled by a pair of tight denim jeans. And to top off her cuteness, she wore a pair of worn black converse shoes.

At that point Edward sat up from laying his head down and looked at me. _What? _But he just rolled his eyes and gave a faint smile. I still forgot at times that Edward could see everything and hear everything I was thinking. He was probably getting sick of seeing a girl all the time. If only Jasper had more classes with him, then he would be focused on him all the time instead of me.

I could see Bella noticed Edward was looking at me, and he realized it too, so he quickly turned his head away and looked out the window. I wished I knew what she was thinking. And the only person that could tell me what she was thinking, can't, for some odd reason.

Bio dragged on like usual, the teacher rambling about something, then remembering a "funny" story, and telling it to us. I can't tell you how often that happens, but sometimes it's a nice break from a lecture for a few minutes. But now I had more reason to not pay attention, now that she was here. For the rest of the class I painfully didn't look in her direction again. Though a few times I did feel her eyes on me, but for only a few seconds at a time.

This sitting back and observing her was going to be a lot harder that I had previously thought. I wanted to talk to her so badly. Get to know her inside and out. Learn what she loves, what she hates. What her hobbies are, and the things she did most in her free time. I wanted to know all this stuff, but I wanted her to tell me, rather than being a creepy stalker and learn by watching her. The next thing I knew, the bell rang, and she was out of the classroom quickly.

The last class of the day went even slower than Bio did. Thankfully, Bella wasn't in this class, so I wouldn't have to pretend to ignore her again. I saw her heading into the gym, but she really looked like she didn't want to go. She looked perfectly athletic to me, but looks can't tell you everything about a person. Too bad though.

Once school was out, I waited not so patiently by the silver Volvo with Rose and Emmett. Jasper and Edward were always the last ones to the car for some reason. Probably stopping to make out every few steps. Five minutes had already gone by, and still no sign of either of them. Then I saw her come out of the gym doors. She was reading the back of a book, it looked to be The Scarlet Letter. She was too busy reading to notice that she had just passed right in front of me. But I was thankful that she hadn't noticed, because after she passed, I got a good whiff of her scent. I could feel my eyes darken and my body got rigid. It was the most mouthwatering scent I had ever smelled.

"Alice...?" Rose asked cautiously.

The next thing I knew, Edward and Jasper were right beside me, ready to stop me from pouncing on her. But how wrong they were...

"Alice, how do you control yourself so well? If I were you, she would have been dead by now." Said Jasper.

"Because I don't want to kill her Jazz. As much as her blood appeals to me, the part of me that wants to be with her the rest of my life is so much stronger. I wouldn't just throw it away like that." I explained.

I watched her leave in that rusty old truck, then got into the Volvo. We sped home and told Esme everything they knew about Bella, which wasn't much. She knew where I wanted to be, so shoved me out the door with a kiss and a hug. I didn't bother taking one of the cars. I cut through the woods and was at the Swan household in no time. I sat in a tree across the road, listening. One heartbeat. Charlie must still be at the station. I listened more, trying to pinpoint where in the house she was. I heard footsteps go up the stairs and open a door. More footsteps and a thud, that sounded like a backpack hitting the floor. Then a big sigh and I heard her plop down on her bed and rustle the covers.

She ended up falling asleep for about an hour, and I just sat there in the tree, listening to her sweet soft breaths. Charlie came home a little after five, and that's when Bella woke up. I hear them exchanged hello's and they talked a little about their day.

"_You hungry?" _Bella asked.

"_Yeah_."

"_Well...anything you are particularly hungry for?_"

"_Uh...not really. Fix anything you want, I'll eat it, I assure you._" He said as he walked into the next room and turned the television on.

I heard Bella let out and irritated sigh. I was with her on that one. What was with men? Just say what you want and that would be so much easier. I heard her search both the fridge and the freezer, but I guess she didn't find anything. I heard the cabinets open and close multiple times, and finally she found something. I hear the crackling of a small package, then a few loud thuds. Ah...ramen noodles.

I stayed in the tree across the street until nightfall. There was next to no traffic on this street, so I decided to move closer. I quickly hopped from the tree I was in, to the tree that was right outside of her bay window. By this time I could hear that she was typing away at her computer. I slowly leaned in closer and was happy that her computer was not facing the window. With my expert vision I could see that she was typing an email that was addressed to her mother. Just letting her know how the first day of school was, and asking how the traveling was going with Phil.

She sent the email, turned her computer off, and laid back down in bed, where she started reading The Scarlet Letter again. At about nine o'clock she fell asleep with the book in her hand. She was so adorable, I could barely stop myself from opening the window and tucking her in. Even thought nothing supernatural had happened, that doesn't rule it out yet. I still had a lot more observing to do, and I knew that I would enjoy doing it.


	6. Today Was The Day

**-Bella's POV-**

For the next few weeks, everyday was pretty much the same. Go to school, try not to look at Alice too much, survive Gym class, go home and do homework, fix dinner, and go to bed. Sometimes I would play a game on the computer, or send an email to my mom. And every once in a while, on a nice day, I would take a walk in the woods behind the house. But I was getting restless with not knowing why I felt a pull towards someone I didn't even know. I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't know what the hell we would even talk about. And I really didn't want to look like an idiot, so I gave up on that idea. I even tried to ignore it, but it just seemed to get stronger as time went by. I even started dreaming about her. I had to do something soon, or else this was going to drive me crazy.

Yesterday was Friday. A happy day for most students, but for me it was sad. Fridays were be the last day of the week that I would be able to see Alice. And the weekends seemed extra long because I wasn't able to see her. I kicked the pillow that was laying on the floor and got into bed. Maybe Sunday would be better.

-**Alice's POV-**

As the sun came up, I ran back to my house to change my clothes. It became harder and harder to leave her the more I watched her. And even more hard to keep my distance. About a week ago, I gave in and went in her room while she was sleeping to cover her up with the blanket. I didn't like just sitting there watching her shiver. I had to resist the urge to caress her cheek with my fingers.

My siblings hadn't seen much of me since Bella had arrived in Forks, and I felt bad for not being around, but I couldn't help it. I knew they understood though, they all had their mates. I had nothing to report back to them, Bella had show no signs of her being anything but a normal human girl, which worried Carlisle.

As I finished changing into my clothes for today I got the tingly feeling. The vision was of me sitting in the meadow that was located in the woods, between our house and Bella's house. I was looking at an opening in the side and saw Bella as the blur again. It only lasted a few seconds, but I was thrilled because I knew today was the day.

**-Bella's POV-**

With Charlie gone fishing with Harry Clearwater, there was especially no one to distract me from my thoughts of Alice. But I wasn't desperate enough to call Jessica or Mike to hang out either. Finally I got so irritated I decided to take a walk in the woods, and blow off some steam. I lift Charlie a note in case he made it back before I did. I put on my boots and hoodie, and grabbed my backpack and packed a small blanket. Then I fixed a sandwich and packed some chips and packed it away if I happened to get hungry, and I was out the back door in no time.

I walked rather quickly at first, to get out my frustration, but that soon became tiring. I really needed to start working out again. I rested a few times, but kept going. I realized that I had been walking for a while now, and I had never been this far out in the woods before. And I was getting kind of hungry, so I decided to look for a nice place to sit and eat. I saw ahead that there was, what looked to be a clearing, where the sun was shining brightly into. When I reached the edge of the clearing, I had to stop and take it all in. It was filled with perfectly green grass and beautiful purple flowers, and with the sun shining in through the clouds, it looked heavenly. I stepped into the lit meadow taking in the warm sun, but then I realized I wasn't alone when I saw a slight movement out of the corner of my eye. I jumped back because it was the last person in the world I expected to see. Alice.


	7. Hot and Cold

**QUICKIE: I'm BACK! Miss me? It's amazing I even got this chapter finished. I've not been able to focus on this for more than a few minutes at at time. Not only did I have major writers block for this chapter, I skipped ahead in the story to write a pivotal chapter, because I got so excited. And I can't wait until it's time to post it, I think it may shock/surprise some of you. And thanks to the people that voted on my poll! The majority of you seem to like that I switch POV's so I'll stick to that. Also, thanks again to Jade, Dilani, and Skye, who sent me the Twilight PDF files. You rock!**

**-Alice's POV-**

She jumped back into the shadows when she saw me. I could tell that she wasn't expecting me, or anyone for that matter, to be here.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startled you." I said.

"Oh no, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting anyone else to be out this far."

"I think your the first one to discover my meadow." I said with a smile.

"Your meadow? Oh, I'm sorry for intruding..I'll just go..." She said as she started to turn around.

"I didn't say I wouldn't share." I said as I scooted over on the log and patted the spot next to me."I promise I won't bite..."

She slowly made her way over to me and sat down, taking her book bag off and setting it at her feet.

"I come here when I need to get away, or think, but it's nice to have some company."

"Thanks. I was actually looking for a place to sit down and have lunch when I saw this clearing."

"This place is perfect for a picnic, especially on a nice day like today. What brings you out this far?" I asked.

"Uh...just needed to blow off some steam so I took a walk, and I wasn't really paying attention to how long I had been walking. Then I realized I was hungry." She said as she rummaged through her book bag. "Um...I have half a sandwich if you want...?"

"No, thank you...I already ate. But that's nice of you to offer."

Silence fell upon us as she unpacked her things. First she grabbed her already folded up blanket and sat on it. I didn't even think about the log since it didn't bother me. But I guess it was too rough and pokey for her soft human butt. I couldn't take the silence anymore, so I just said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I'm Alice. Alice Cullen."

"Bella Swan." She said as she stuck her hand out for a handshake.

I panicked for half a second, but realized she had to find this out sometime anyway...

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." I said as I stuck my hand out to meet hers.

As her warm fingers wrapped around my cold hand, I heard her quick intake of breath that wouldn't have been inaudible to human ears. I wouldn't be surprised if I had done the same thing, her soft, warm hands felt so good on my cold skin.

"How are you so cold in such nice weather like this?" She asked as she released my hand and busied herself with getting her good out again.

"Poor blood circulation, I guess." _More like none._

Trying to keep my cool with Bella was harder than I thought it would be.

**-Bella's POV-**

Her hand was as cold as ice, but as soft as a baby's skin would be. I loved the sensation it gave me, but I didn't want to hold onto her hand too long. A beat went by and I just said the first thing that I could think of.

"How are you so cold in such nice weather like this?" I asked as I reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Poor blood circulation, I guess." She said. It seemed to be a personal thing with her by the expression on her face. For all I knew, it could be some sort of condition she has, and I could have just embarrassed her. _Great, good job Swan..._

Never the less, I couldn't even believe how brave I was being right now. I'm glad that she stopped me from leaving, because this may be my only chance to talk to her alone. But it helped that I had my food to distract me a little. I got out half of my sandwich from a Ziplock bag, and started eating it. I didn't really like eating in front of her, but I was starving, so I tried to hurry.

"So you recently moved here. How do you like Forks?" She asked politely.

"Well, I used to live here when my parents were still together, and I didn't like it much then. But now...Forks is actually growing on me." _Mostly because of you..._

"Well I hope you grow to really like it here, I certainly did. We moved here a few years ago from Alaska. I loved it there." She said.

"How come you moved here if you liked it there so much?" I said as I popped the last piece of sandwich in my mouth.

"My foster father, Carlisle, got offered a job here. He passed through here once, and always wanted to come back..."


	8. A Braver Person

**-Alice's POV-**

We talked like that for a few hours. I learned a lot of things about her without having to go all "stalker Alice" on her. I now know why she moved back here, her favorite classes, her hobbies, favorite authors, favorite bands, etc. And now she knows a lot about me too, except for the ice cold vampire elephant in the room. We actually had a lot in common, but there was still so much I wanted to know about her. We talked until the sun started to set, and said she should get going. I offered to walk her home, thinking she would decline, but she accepted. I definitely didn't want her roaming the woods alone near dark, especially since she said she'd never been out this far, I wasn't going to risk her getting lost.

I took about an hour to get back to her house, Charlie's car was now in the driveway and I could hear that he was talking on the phone with someone in a worried tone. It only took a few seconds to realize that he was talking about. I saw him look out the window and quickly hang up the phone.

"Bella! Where the hell have you been?" He demanded as he ran over and gave her a hug.

"Dad, I left you a note, I went for a walk."

"That was hours ago, and It's dark now. What am I supposed to think? I thought you got lost or something."

"Not lost, I'm sorry. I ran into Alice and we got to talking. Next thing I knew he sun was setting so she walked me back here. I didn't mean to worry you."

"I called your cell phone but you didn't answer."

"Oh...I left it up in my room. I'm sorry dad, it won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't. Now go inside. Alice, I'll give you a ride home." He said as pushed her towards the door.

"Good night Alice. See you at school." She said as she waved goodbye and went inside the house.

_Goodnight Bella..._

**-Bella's POV-**

I was irritated at Charlie for pushing me inside so fast, I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye to Alice. But he did have a good reason to be irritated with me. I stayed out too late, and I didn't even take my cell phone with me. I admit that was stupid, but I didn't even think I would be gone more than an hour. But I ran into Alice, and time seemed to go bye so fast after we started talking. I got to know her a little, and I really liked her. And she was nice enough to walk me home, which I was thankful for, because the woods were a tad creepy at night.

I didn't know what this would make us though. Were we friends? Acquaintances? Or still strangers? I would have to wait until tomorrow and find out. If she comes and talks to me, then I'll assume that means we are friends. If she doesn't, I'll take that as a hint that she doesn't want to openly be my friend at school. I was hoping for the former rather than the latter.

As I lay in my bed, nowhere near sleep, I replayed the moments I spent with Alice in my head. Her short honey blonde locks flowing in the wind. Her dazzling golden eyes watching me, captivating me. Her amazingly soft, ice cold skin on mine. Her sweet, crooked smile that showed off her pearly white teeth. On more than one occasion, the way she would look at me, just made me want to grab her and kiss her senseless. This feeling was new to me, but it didn't scare me at all. Without even knowing it, she has made me a braver person.


	9. Missing Her

**QUICKIE: I think I'm finally starting to get my writing groove back! Though I have been distracted these past few days trying to catch up on my newest TV addiction called, Castle. I literally can't stop watching it because it's so good. Lol. ANYWAYS, getting back to the story topic, I'd love to see more reviews per chapter. So if you are a person that likes this story, but hasn't commented, please do! And for those of you who keep commenting, you're awesome, keep doing it! **

**P.S. - If you love Twilight, and haven't seen the Eclipse parody by ****The Hillywood Show™ ****, seriously, find it on YouTube and watch it!**

**-Alice's POV-**

"Don't bother getting ready for school tomorrow. Sun will be out through Tuesday." I said as I walked through the living room.

"Sweet!" Emmett said as he launched himself onto the couch.

"Emmett, be careful! That's how you broke the last two couches." Said Esme as she came in the room.

"How come your home so early, don't you have Bella to stalk?" Rose joked.

"Her dad insisted on driving me home."

"Chief Swan? Why is that?" Emmett asked, eyes still on the TV.

"After I met Bella in the meadow, we talked until it started to get dark out. I didn't want her to walk back alone in the dark, so I walked her back home. When we got there he was worried about her, didn't think she would be out for so long. Then he said he would drive me home...and I obviously couldn't get out of that."

"So...how did it go?" Asked Esme.

"Great. I really, _really_ like her. And I think she is liking me back. She's sort of shy, so it's hard to tell."

"Well I'm happy for you, honey." She said as she gave me a hug.

"I just wish the sun would just go away. I was going to talk to her tomorrow, but now, I can't."

"It's only two days, I'm sure you'll live." Said Emmett.

_He was right, it's only two days. I'll survive..._

**-Bella's POV-**

When I got to school that next morning, I didn't see the Volvo parked in it's usual place, or anywhere for that matter. I was hoping that they were just late, because I really wanted to see Alice. At lunch, everyone sat outside. The sun was shining brightly, like it had been during the weekend, and it was gorgeous out. But I couldn't help but look around, seeing if Alice was here. I hadn't seen her since yesterday, and I was already missing her.

"She's not here." Jessica said. Her eyes still closed, taking in the sun. "None of the Cullens are are ever here when the weather is nice. Carlisle and Esme always pull them out of school for hiking and camping. I tried that with my parents, not even close."

Tuesday was the same. The sun was out, and again, there were no Cullens to be seen. By now I was silently praying that the rain and clouds would come back and never go away again. All I wanted was to see Alice again, and know what we were...was that so much to ask?

**-Alice's POV-**

"I'm going to ask Bella on a date." I said, unsure of myself.

"Don't you think it's a little soon? You barely know her."

"Rose, isn't the point of dates to get to know someone better?"

"Right. Well then all means, ask her out."

"I will."

"When are you planning to?"

"When I muster up enough courage."

"Well, we could be waiting a while then. Why do you need to _muster_ up courage if you already know you two are meant to be together? Just ask her out tomorrow. Dinner and a movie...you can't go wrong."

"Well she could always say no..."


	10. It's A Date

**QUICKIE: Short and sweet chapter today. I didn't have much time to sit and write, but I wanted to give you _something_.**

**-Bella's POV-**

When I woke up Wednesday morning, I was ecstatic to see that the sun was nowhere to be found. It had rained during the night so everything was as green as could be. I would take this over a nice sunny day anytime, as long as I got to see Alice. Though I started to get nervous about today. What if she didn't talk to me? I know I had that plan on what I would do if she did or didn't, but the plan seemed much better the other day. I would be crushed if she didn't acknowledge me.

I tried to put that out of my head, and got ready for school. I pulled into the lot about the same time as I usually did, parking next to Angela's car. When I got out, the first thing I saw was the silver Volvo, though none of the Cullens were standing around. I was thankful that they weren't, because I'd have to walk right past them to get in the building.

I didn't stop to talk with Angela, Eric, Jessica, or Mike this morning, I was too anxious. I went to my first class early and tried to calm my nerves. I thought about Biology, and how weird to would be if she just ignored me. Or maybe how she would want me to make the first move. _Ugh! I wish this wasn't so complicated! _

My classes seemed to drag on and on, giving me more time to run through outrageous scenarios in my head. When lunchtime finally came, I held back to use the bathroom, or so I told Jess and Angela. I really needed to splash some cold water on my face. It seemed to help, so I dried my face off and headed to the cafeteria. That's when I felt an ice cold finger brush against my hand. I immediately turned around knowing who it was. It was Alice, standing there, smiling at me.

**-Alice's POV-**

"Hello."

"Hi, Alice. Uh, you...were gone..."

"Yeah, since the weather was so nice, we all went hiking."

"Oh. Sounds fun..."

"For the most part. But, hey...I was wondering something..."

"...Yes?"

"Would you like to go out this weekend, like a dinner and a movie sort of thing?"

"Oh, um. Like...a...date?"

"It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to."

"No...I...I'd really like that."

"Good. So...it's a date."

"Yeah. It's a date."


	11. Brown on Gold

**QUICKIE: I think my Castle addiction is getting out of hand. I watched about twenty episodes the past two days. Afterward I couldn't help but think how much writing I could have gotten done in that amount of time, haha! I don't even remember the last time I updated, which means it's been way too long! I managed to buckle down long enough to write this chapter. It's not as long as I would have liked it to be, but I've been gone and haven't had a lot of time lately with the holidays coming and all. Hope you understand. I'll try and get another one up tomorrow (Friday the 16th).**

**-Bella's POV-**

The rest of the week actually went by rather fast. Mainly because Charlie got me a job at the sporting goods store in town. They keep me pretty busy, so I hadn't had enough time to really think about much anything. Saturday was here already, and I was excited for my date with Alice tonight. That was until my boss said that we needed to stay late and do inventory for the second night in a row. With my luck, of course _something_ had to come up. And being stuck with Mike for more hours of the day, wasn't my idea of a good night. He always checks on me, to see if I need any help. He doesn't get, if I needed help, I would say it. I was on my way to lock up the store, when I got a text from Alice.

A - ALMOST READY?

STUCK AT WORK DOING INVENTORY AGAIN. WON'T NO GET OFF UNTIL LATE.

A – WANT SOME HELP?

BELIEVE ME, NO ONE SHOULD ENDURE THIS TORTURE. GO AHEAD AND EAT. THEY ARE FEEDING US HERE.

A – TEXT ME WHEN YOU ARE DONE, MAYBE WE CAN STILL CATCH A MOVIE. IF YOU WOULD STILL BE UP TO IT?

:) I'D LIKE THAT. TEXT YOU WHEN THEY LET US GO.

Maybe my night wasn't going to be as bad as I had anticipated. I worked as fast as I could, doing my best to focus on the job at hand. It was about ten o'clock when they finally said we could leave. I texted Alice, and went home and quickly changed while waiting for her to come pick me up. Charlie wasn't exactly thrilled that I was going out so late, but it wasn't a school night and he knew he could trust me. But he still gave me some pepper spray just "in case".

Alice arrived a few minutes later, but not in the silver Volvo. An amazingly shiny yellow Porsche is what was there instead. I got in and we headed to Port were both quiet, but the lack on conversation was not awkward. About ten minutes in, I realized that the trees outside were going by way faster than they should be. I glanced at the speedometer, and to my surprise, we were going nearly a hundred mph.

"Oh my God! Alice, slow down!" I looked at her horrified, though she was perfectly calm. She sighed with a faint smile, then let her foot ease the pedal back.

"As you wish. I just hate driving slow."

"If fifty-five is too slow for you, then maybe you should be a race car driver."

She slowed down until the red needle was a eighty. That was still way too fast for my liking, but I trusted her and she made me feel safe. We reached Port Angeles in no time, and we happened to be right on time for the movie we wanted to see. After we got a small popcorn, we found two seats in the middle of the room. The place was pretty packed since it just opened yesterday, but I liked seeing movies with big crowds. It seems to heighten your senses in a way. I didn't need to see a movie with a crowd for that to get the feeling anymore. Just being around Alice will do the trick. I looked over to her and she was already looking at me. Brown locked on gold, and didn't let go. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers, and I smiled back.


	12. Face Punch

**QUICKIE: Okay I lied, here is another short chapter for today. Maybe I'll write a long one tomorrow. Enjoy!**

**-Alice's POV-**

She caught me looking at her, but I didn't look away, and neither did she. I don't know for how long we sat there staring into each others eyes, but it felt like an eternity. I just smiled at her, trying to convey what I was feeling into one look, and I think she understood, because she smiled back at me. At times like this, I wished I had a working heart. To feel the effect she has on me. But hearing her heart would do. The beautiful fluttering was music to my ears.

As the lights went down, our eyes left each others and landed on the screen. I hadn't been to a movie in ages, and this was nice. The previews were for some ridiculously stupid looking movies that we definitely not going for the Oscars. I mean, come on. _Love Spelled Backwards Is Love_...really? That doesn't even make any sense, and neither did the plot line. _Crosshairs _didn't look too bad, definitely the best looking of the bunch, and not as stupid of a name.

_Face Punch_ wasn't much better of a title, but that was the first one she said when I asked her what movie she wanted to see. The trailer was filled with basic action movie things. Guy's shooting zombies, zombies eating guys, guys shooting guys, attractive girls running around helpless. In all that, the trailer made no next to no sense. But I guess action movies don't really have to make sense, just keep you entertained to the end.

It was a little over halfway through the movie when a zombie popped out of nowhere on the screen. Everyone in the theater jumped out of their seats, including Bella. I found her hand in the darkness, and she entwined her fingers with mine. Her fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between mine, and her warmth as she rubbed her thumb against mine felt like heaven. Talking on the screen is what brought me back to reality, and I tried my best to pay attention, but it was just background noise now.

_Put your gun down._

_Put your gun down, or I'll blown your freaking head off._

_Both of you put both of you guns down, or I'm going to blow both of your freaking heads off._

_Alright, forget it. Let's do this!_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Bella's sweet laughter filled my ears. As I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, I saw her laugh again and shake her head at the screen. I was probably grinning like an idiot, but she was just too cute, I couldn't help it. I wanted to hear that laughter for the rest of my life.


	13. Only The Beginning

**QUICKIE: Wrote on this for about five hours. Obviously I kept getting distracted, ugh. Sorry it's up later than I thought it would be. And you peeps _might_ get mad at me for this chapter, but hey, shit happens lol. Just keep in mind, I love you all!**

**-Bella's POV-**

_Face Punch _ended up being so bad, it was funny. Except for the damn zombie that popped out of nowhere and scared the crap out of me. But because of that the whole second half of the movie I was was holding hands with Alice. Her coldness didn't bother me at all, it actually felt really good. I hadn't been intimate with a girl in over a year, and hadn't even wanted to. But then Alice came along. She stirred things in me that I thought were dead. She just has a way of making me feel so...alive.

After the movie was over, we made our way back to her car, holding hands the whole way. I wished she has parked further away, just so I could hold her hand a bit longer. I reluctantly let her go and got inside. We talked about what we thought of the movie, and how we are definitely not going to see the sequel. But we did giggle when we started to make up the most ridiculous possible plot lines for the next movie.

We arrived at my house way too soon, wishing that I could spend more time with her. We sat in the car in front of my house for a few minutes in silence before she spoke.

"I had fun tonight." She said.

"Me too."

"Would you like to hang out again...tomorrow, maybe?"

"Definitely."

"I'll come pick you up then."

"Noon?"

"Perfect." She said with a big smile.

We got out and she walked me up to my door slowly, neither of us wanting her to leave. I stopped on the top step and turned to face her, leaned on the wooden rail. She was a step below me, and I could see she was debating whether or not to join me. I wanted to just yank her up beside me and kiss her until the sun came up, but I wasn't _that_ brave. I wanted her to make the first move, so I knew it was okay.

She took her hands out of her jacket pockets and took the step up, turning to face me. She looked me in the eyes, as if asking my permission. I nodded, and she leaned in to me. Our noses brushing, then I heard her calm breathing change to ragged, like mine. Her forehead rested on mine for a few seconds, then her hands came up on either sides of my cheeks and slowly pulled me closer. Our lips so close to touching...I almost couldn't take it anymore. I was just about to grab her and bring her closer to me when the porch light flicked on as the door swung open, which made me and Alice jump. Charlie just stood there in shock, realizing what he had just interrupted.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I just saw the car sitting outside and wondering what was, uh, taking so long. I'll just, go... now..." He said as he closed the door halfway and quickly walked down the hall out of sight.

"Well, that was awkward." I said.

She giggled, then brought her hand back up to my face and brushed a few stray hairs behind my ear. Leaned in and gave me a sweet peck on the cheek, then rubbed the spot where she kissed with her finger.

"Tomorrow?" She said as she let her hand slip from my face.

"Yeah...tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Night."

_Why did Charlie have to ruin the perfect moment?_ I went inside and ran up the stairs into my room, so irritated I threw myself of the bed. I tried a breathing exercise to try and calm down, and it worked for the most part. But my body was still really warm and more turned on than it had ever been. I decided to take a cold shower, which pretty much did the trick.

As I laid in bed that night thinking, I wasn't angry at Charlie anymore. Alice and I would have so much more time to progress this relationship. This was only the beginning.


	14. Fast Reflexes

**QUICKIE: Maybe this will make up for the last chapter? Try not to be too mad at Charlie, he didn't mean to interrupt.**

**-Alice's POV-**

"Caught. In. The. ACT.?" Asked Emmett.

"Not the act you are thinking of..."

"Hah! I wish I could have seen his face! Was he angry?"

"No...just shocked. He obviously didn't expect us to be doing..._that_. Though technically we weren't doing much of anything, I hadn't gotten that far yet."

"Bummer."

"Oh well. Tomorrow is another day, and we're going to hang out again."

"Whatcha gonna do?" Emmett said as he laid back and put his feet on the small table in front of the couch.

"I don't know yet. It really doesn't matter to me though, I'm happy just being with her."

"So are you two officially dating now?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe if I'm not a total coward, I'll ask her tomorrow."

"I like you two together. Don't screw it up."

"I'll do everything in my power not to."

**-Bella's POV-**

"So, do we need to talk about last night...? Charlie asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'd rather not." I said as I flipped a pancake.

"Bells. You could have told me, you know."

"No, I didn't know. Dad, I've only been here a few months. I was going to share when I was ready."

"Well, I'm sorry I found out before I was supposed to. I don't care you know, I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"Good.

I thought that would be the end of it, but I was wrong. Charlie just had to keep going.

"So, how long have you been seeing Alice Cullen?"

"Dad..."

"Bells..."

"Last night was our first date, okay?"

"...Oh..."

"Oh?"

"I suppose that was going to be your first kiss, until I interrupted."

"Yeah, thanks by the way."

"Well, if you would have just told me about you and Alice, I would have known and you wouldn't be irritated at me now."

"I suppose." _I hated to admit that Charlie was right, but damn it...he was right._

"See."

"Well then, in that case, I'm hanging out with Alice today. So if we leave and get back after you, and you see her car in the driveway, resist the urge to come outside and look for me."

"Now, was that so hard?"

"Yes. You want pancakes?"

"Nah, me and Billy are going to have some of Harry's fish fry for lunch."

"Yummy, bring me back some."

"I always do. I'll see you later. And if you go somewhere don't stay too late, tomorrow's Monday."

"Okay. See you later."

Glad that was over with. I didn't expect to be bombarded by questions about last night, but it turned out for the best. Charlie knows, and is supportive, what more could I ask for?

"Hey there." A voice said behind me, startling me half to death.

"Fuck!" It was as if it was in slow motion. The plate flinging out of my hand and descending towards the floor. I closed my eyes and prepared for the crash, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes to find Alice standing next to me holding the plate.

"Drop something?"

"Thanks. You have fast reflexes..."

"I didn't mean to startle you. I was on my way in as your father was on his way out. So he let me in."

"Really, he didn't try and ask you a million questions?"

"No. But I'm guessing he asked you a lot?"

"A few, but thankfully he had to go before we got too into it."

"So, I'm guessing he knows now."

"Yeah. And surprisingly he is totally fine with it. But I would have rather not been interrupted."

"Agreed. That was a bit it a bummer." She said as she leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek, the corner of her lips just barely touching the corner of mine.

"You're food is getting cold."

"Oh. You want some pancakes and eggs? Their fresh off the skillet." I said as I put them on my plate.

"No thanks, I'm on a...special diet."

"Alice, I never see you eat. Must be one hell of a diet."

"Yeah, it's killer alright."


	15. Darker

**QUICKIE: I finally started to actually really use my Tumblr account, so if any of you want to see it/ follow me, the link is on my profile page. ALSO, Keep the reviews coming! The more I get, the more it motivates me to write.**

**-Alice's POV-**

"So. What would you like to do today?" I asked.

"Um...i don't know. What do _you _want to do?"

"I asked you first."

"Maybe so, but I still have no idea what to do."

"Well, there really isn't much to here anyway."

"You can say that again."

"How about Port Angeles. They have cute shops we can look around in, and we can stop by the bookstore. They actually have a great selection."

"Sounds good to me. But there is one condition."

"Okay. What is your condition?"

"I'll go with you to Port Angeles, _if_, you promise to drive the speed limit."

"Hmm. You drive a tough bargain. But, I'll do it for you.

"Good. Let me go change and brush my teeth."

And with that, she quickly went up stairs. I heard the rustling of her taking off her clothes and them landing on the floor. She walked over to her closet and started sliding the hangers around while talking to herself.

_No. _Slide. _Definitely not_. Slide. _Whoa, why do I still have this awful shirt?_ Slide. _I think not!_ Slide. Slide. Slide._ Ugh!_

She was so unbelievably cute. I wish I could just go up there and tell her that she looks beautiful in anything. Finally she decided on an outfit and ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth. I heard the little scrubbing noises cease after a minute, and she was downstairs before I knew it. She was wearing a nice, simple grey hoodie with blue jeans. _Yup, beautiful._

I kept to my promise and drove the speed limit, so it took about an hour to get to Port Angeles. I found a parking spot in an alley under a light that would come on when it got dark. We got out and headed for the sidewalk. I was about to ask her which shop she wanted to go into first, but then her warm hand wrapped around mine. I looked over at her and smiled, and she blushed as I entwined our fingers.

Instead of asking her, I just pulled her into the nearest shop door. It turned out to be a Native American store, run by Billy Black. The stench of wet dog was everywhere, so I knew the La Push pack had been here recently. I hadn't seen them in a while, and figured I should give Leah a call one of these days.

We looked around, fingering cute little one of a kind nick knacks, dream catchers of every color, paintings of every size. I saw Bella pick up a small dream catcher with a tiny wooden carved wolf hanging from it. She smiled then put it back. I made a mental note to come back for that one later, I'll save it for a birthday present for her. We looked through pretty much everything in the store, and before we knew it, and hour had gone by.

For the next few hours we went from shop to shop, fiddling with things and making each other laugh. We would hold hands part of the time, and I enjoyed every second of it. Finally we ended up in the book store. Bella wanted to get a few books for herself, so we split up and went on a hunt for them. I found The Scarlet Letter, and a Sherlock Holmes book, then went back to find her. She was in the back reading the book she had picked up. I watched her for a minute or so, then quietly came up behind her. I set the books on a nearby table, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"What are you reading?"

"Romeo and Juliet." She said as she leaned back against me.

"Good book." Was all that I could say. I was too busy taking in her sweet scent.

She looked down at my hands and put her hand over them like she was looking for something. _Oh! _I let go of her and grabbed to books from the table.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." She said as she kissed me on the cheek.

**-Bella's POV-**

When we checked out, the sun was setting. As we walked back to the car my stomach growled so loud that Alice heard it, which made her giggle.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Starving actually."

"Well then, I will see to it that you get some food."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup, and I have a nice place in mind that I think you will like."

The place turned out to be a cute Italian restaurant called Bella Italia. Now it was obvious why she wanted to bring me here. We were seated by a pretty waitress who couldn't take her eyes off Alice, but I was glad that Alice never even looked in her direction.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Is Coke okay, Bella?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Two Cokes please."

"Coming right up."

I picked up a menu and started to look, when I noticed Alice was just sitting there.

"You going to take a look at the menu?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Alice..."

"Yes...?"

"Are you really not going to eat?"

"Don't let that stop you. Order anything you want."

"Alice, I swear. You didn't eat lunch with me so _have_ to be hungry by now. We've been out for hours."

"I promise I'm not hungry. Now chose what you want, she'll be back soon."

I could tell she didn't want to talk about it. Maybe it was because we were here, or maybe she is just in denial and doesn't think she has a problem. I'm just worried about her. If she is starving herself, she needs to stop...and I wasn't going to let this go easy. But I knew this wasn't the time nor place to talk about it. I reluctantly gave up and started looking at the menu again.

"It all sounds so good. Any suggestions?" I asked.

"Mushroom Ravioli. Delicious."

"I'll take your word for it."

As we sat in silence waiting for the waitress to come back, I took the time to observe her. She was so still, like a statue. Sometimes it looked like she wasn't even breathing. Her perfect posture as she sat still in the chair, with her small hands crossed in her lap. We locked eyes, and for the first time today, I noticed that her eyes were darker.


	16. Mushroom Ravioli

**QUICKIE: When writing your reviews, instead of just saying you liked it, tell me WHAT you liked, or hell, what you didn't like lol. Any input is good input. Enjoy.**

**-Alice's POV-**

I could feel her eyes on me, noticing everything about me. She wasn't far away from figuring out what I am, I'm sure. Keeping this part of me a secret from her was really hard, especially when she is worrying about me and why I'm not eating. I couldn't just tell her, 'hey I'm a vampire'. She'd think I was crazy, wouldn't she? The best way was just for her to figure it out herself, and see what her reaction to it is. I glanced up at her, her eyes on mine. I saw her eyebrows go down slightly, forming a small crease on her skin. She must have noticed that my eyes are darker today. Just another thing to compile in her head, that will all add up later on.

"Can I ask you something?"

This time she raised both of her eyebrows, surprised for some reason.

"Sure, anything." She said.

"What do you consider us?"

"Well, since this is our second date...doesn't that mean we are, well, dating?"

"Yes, I suppose it does." I said with a smile.

"Now, I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Are we dating...exclusively?"

"Yes. Unless you don't want to be...?"

"Oh, no...I do. I just...you know...was wondering what you wanted. If we wanted the same thing."

I reached my hand across the skinny booth table and held it out for her. She took my hand in hers, and I saw red rush to her face as she shyly looked down at the table. She gently rubbed her fingers across my hand, making tiny circles, as we waited for the waitress to come back. I really wanted to lean over and kiss her, but I had something more romantic in mind.

**-Bella's POV-**

A few minutes later the waitress came back and I ordered, Alice still holding my hand. That seemed to deter the pretty waitress but I had a feeling that wouldn't totally stop her. When my food came, she release my hand.

"Are you _sure _I can't get you anything?" Asked the waitress.

"Positive." Was all Alice said, and she left.

I felt weird being the only one eating, especially if Alice did in fact have a problem. I stabbed a piece of ravioli and stuck it in Alice's direction.

"What?" She said, pretending not to know what I wanted.

"I feel weird eating since you aren't, so if you just eat this one little bite, I will be happy."

She looked at it for a few seconds, then back at me. She took a silent deep breath and leaned forward, and took the piece into her mouth. Two chews and she swallowed it down.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." She said, taking a napkin and wiping her mouth off.

At least I got her to eat something. It made me feel a tad bit better, but I still worried. I mean, if it was that hard to get her to eat a tiny piece of ravioli, did she ever eat a full meal? After I finished eating, we sat there talking for a little while. Well, it was mostly me talking and her asking questions. It was dark by now so we decided to head out. After we got out the door she stopped me.

"I have a surprise for you." She said as she lead me down the sidewalk on the side of the restaurant.

She opened a wooden gate and a wonderland of lights was before me. All of the small trees, bushes and fencing was covered in white lights. I stepped further in and saw a small lit up gazebo in the middle of everything. There was faint instrumental music coming from inside the restaurant, and it was the most beautiful thing I had witnessed in a long time.

"Wow." Was all that I could say as she pulled me to the gazebo.

"May I have this dance?" She asked.


	17. You Can Lead

**QUICKIE: The moment you all have been waiting for? Maaaaybe. Short chapter today, enjoy.**

**-Alice's POV-**

Both of us giggled when we both went to grab each others waists.

"You can lead." I said quietly as I put my hands behind her neck.

Her arms snaked around my waist as I rested my forehead on hers. As we swayed back and forth, our lips were so close I could feel her wonderfully warm breath on me. It was driving me wild, so after a few minutes I slid my hands from her neck to each side of her face. We stopped moving, just standing there, nervously waiting for each other to make the first move. I was about to when she to he pressed her lips to mine for a sweet, short kiss, then parted her lips. I took her plump bottom lip in between mine and pulled her closer, hearing her heart rate go up. We parted, her hot tongue slid against my bottom lip before she took it between hers and sucked on it. It was the most glorious feeling I had ever had in my hundred years. She pulled away to catch her breath. We smiled, her still panting, but I pulled her in for one more short kiss. It was then I noticed that both of my hands were entangled in her hair. I gently pulled them out and tried to fix it, brushing it behind her ears. My first kiss with the girl of my dreams was...magical. It couldn't get any better than this.

**-Bella' POV-**

I was still on a high from the gazebo kiss when we reached my house an hour later. Just like before, she walked me up to the door. She gave me a peck on the lips, and we shared a long hug. When I got inside, I found Charlie in the living room watching TV.

"Hey, Bells. Have a good day?" He asked.

"Yeah. Hey dad, can we talk for a minute?"

He muted the TV and sat up looking worried.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I don't mean to push you away." I said, nervously.

"I don't blame you, isn't that what teenagers do?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'd like to share, but no one has ever been interested enough to ask. I never even talked to mom about my...love life."

"Bella, you can talk to me about anything. No matter how embarrassing you think it is. I just want to get to know you again."

"I know. I just want you to know, if I brush you off, I don't do it on purpose. And I will try and get better at opening up with you."

"Good. I look forward to it." He said as he stood and came over to me and gave me a big hug.

He gave me a kiss on the top of my head, and rubbed my back.

"I'm going to bed, I'm bushed." I said.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."

**-Alice's POV-**

"Alice, what was all that noise you were making out there?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, Bella made me eat a piece of Mushroom Ravioli, so I had to hack it up."

"Ew!" Rose said as she walking in the room.

"Least you didn't have to eat it. It was disgusting."

"The things you do for that girl..."

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. No matter how...disgusting it may be."

"She better figure you out soon, or else I'm pretty sure there will be more human food in your future."


	18. Blood Type

**QUICKIE: Hope everyone had fun over the holidays! Sorry it's been...i don't even know how long, since I posted. Christmas was hectic, and I had major writers block with this story again. I did however channel my want to write into another story I just started to develop. Would anyone want to read a Twilight/ Zombieland crossover? Lol. It would be Wichita/Bella based. Can you imagine the epicness? The Twilight Saga: Zombieland. Haha, I need a much better title than that though.**

**Anyways, special thanks to simplyathinking and Ashfisher92 for giving me story advice!**

**-Bella's POV-**

Monday morning went by rather quickly. I hadn't seen Alice at all, but I figured I'd just see her at lunch, which I did. She was engaged in a conversation with Edward, so I didn't bother interrupting. I sat next to Eric, who was talking to Angela about a rock opera that he wanted to do. Something about a pyramid falling from the sky...who knows with Eric. Jessica was talking Lauren's ear off about prom dresses, which I knew nothing about, so I stayed out of that. As I started to eat, Mike sat down next to me and smiled.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something." he said.

"Okay...?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies this coming weekend."

"oh...sure. What were you wanting to see?"

"Well, _Crosshairs_ is coming out on Friday. How about that?"

"Great.

"Really?"

Yeah. Hey, anyone want to go see _Crosshairs _on Saturday?" I asked the whole table.

"YEAH!" Eric said nearly jumping out of his seat. Then started telling everyone how epic it was going to be.

Mike was visibly disappointed that I invited the whole group, but I didn't want him to think if I just went with him, it would be a date.

/-/

The warning bell rang and I headed to the bathroom before I went to class. When I got out, Alice was walking past and noticed me.

"Hey!" She said as she skipped over to me.

"Hey. You know you are going the opposite way of our class." I said as I let her hand hold mine.

"I'm skipping today, actually." 

"Taking a walk on the wild side?"

"It's...healthy to skip class sometimes. Want to join me?"

"Me...skip? I've never missed a class...ever."

"Impressive. Then I'll just meet you after class then?"

"Definitely."

She smiled then gave me a quick peck on the cheek, which was enough to get my heart pumping. I would have grabbed her and made her give me a real kiss, but I remembered we were in school. I just made it in the classroom door when the final bell rang. I took my seat and noticed that Edward was gone. Both Alice and Edward were skipping? Maybe that's what they were talking about at lunch.

"Today we are going to find out your blood type. I thought you all should know, since The Red Cross is holding a blood drive in Port Angeles this weekend.

_Great, I hated blood..._

"I'll show you how once, and then you are on your own." He said as he slipped on a pair of rubber gloves.

"First is the indicator card. Second, a four pronged applicator. And third, a sterile micro-lancet. I'll come around and place a drop of water on each four of your applicators."

He went over to Mike's table to demonstrate the next bit, and my stomach flipped.

"Carefully prick your finger with the lancet." He said as he poked it into Mike's middle finger.

I felt my hands get clammy, and I didn't know how much of this I could take.

"Put a drop of blood on each of the four prongs, and then apply it to the card." He instructed as he squeezed Mike's finger to get more blood out.

I was getting queasy, so I laid my head down. Around me I could hear giggles and some complaints from the other students as they poked and prodded their fingers. I tried not to think about it as I breathed in deeply and out slowly.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked.

"I already know my blood type." I said, feeling dizzy.

"Are you feeling faint?"

"Yes, sir." I said, afraid to lift my head.

"Can someone take Bella to the nurse?"

**-Alice's POV-**

I was on my way to the library when I got the familiar tingle. I quickly went into the nearest bathroom and let myself slip into the vision. It was a blurry Bella, laying down on the ground. Mike was leaning down next to her with his hand on her back, asking if she was okay. The vision ended and I started to make my way back towards the Biology class. I rounded the corner fast and pushed open the door to go outside. That's when I saw Bella. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Before Mike could open his mouth I was already there.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Alice?" She grumbled.

"What happened?" I asked Mike.

"Um...we were taking blood and she didn't feel good. I'm taking her to the nurse right now."

"I'll take it from here, Mike."

"But I'm supposed to take her..." He argued.

"Mike, go back to class. I can handle it from here." I said as I put my arms around Bella.

He reluctantly turned around and left, and Bella groaned again.

"Honey, do you think you can make it to the nurse? Then you can lay down."

She took a few deep breaths and opened her eyes to look at me. Gently nodded her head, and I slowly helped her to her feet.


	19. As You Wish

**QUICKIE: I think this is a longer chapter than normal, I can't really tell though...but I hope you like it none-the-less. Review, review, review! **

**P.S. - Happy New Year everybody!**

**-Bella's POV-**

I felt her put my right arm behind her neck, and pull me up to a standing position. Still dizzy, I put most my weight on her, but she had no problem holding me up. We slowly walked to the nurses office, which seemed like it took forever. She offered to carry me at one point, and I actually considered it for a second, but decided not to. She was my size, and I didn't want her to hurt herself. I don't even think I could have carried me. When we finally made it to the office, the nurse saw me right away, and helped me onto the small cot.

"Oh my, what happened?" The nurse asked Alice.

"They are blood typing in Bio and she isn't feeling too good."

"Oh, yes. There is always one or two who can't handle it. Just lay there for a few darling, it will pass."

"Okay." I said.

The dizziness and nausea was fading, so I was more able to concentrate on what was going on. I opened my eyes and found Alice sitting next to me on the bed.

"Does this happen often?" The nurse asked.

"Sometimes." I mumbled.

"You should head back to class, dear." She said, talking to Alice.

"Oh, I'm supposed to stay with her." Alice said.

The nurse didn't bother to argue, she just nodded her head.

"I'll get you an icepack for your forehead." Then quickly walked out of the room.

"I think you were right, skipping is healthy...sometimes." I said.

"You scared me for a second back there. I saw you fall to the ground." She admitted.

"Nothing to be scared of, I'm just glad you came when you did. Mike was irritating me."

"He hates me for butting in, I'm sure. You should have seen the look on his face."

"Wait...how did see me, I thought you were skipping...?"

"I saw you from the parking lot. I was sitting in my car listening to music."

"Oh."

The next thing I knew, the nurse was back with the icepack.

"You are looking better, I see." She said as she put the pack on my forehead.

"I think I'm fine now." I said as I sat up slowly.

I waited a second, preparing to lay back down, but there was no more dizziness or nausea. Alice was about to make me lay back down, but then another student came rushing in.

"Uh oh, looks like we got another one." The nurse said.

"I don't need this anymore, I'm fine." I said as I got off the bed and moved out of the way. That was when I smelled it. I knew if I stayed in there any longer I would be on the ground again in no time. I rushed out into the main office and took a deep breath of the clean, cool air.

"What's wrong?" Alice said from behind me.

"I smelled blood, and I didn't want to get sick again."

"Humans can't smell blood." She said.

"Well...I can. Metallic, rusty smell. It's gross."

Mike came out of the nurses office and out to where we were, giving Alice an annoyed look.

"You look better, Bella. Are you coming back to class?"

"No, I'd just have to come run back."

"Oh. Well, see you later then." He said as he gave one last look at Alice before he turned and left.

"Yeah, he definitely hates me." Alice said.

"Crap..."

"What?"

"I'm going to have to deal with him in Gym next period."

"I can solve that problem." She said as she headed over to the desk.

"Mrs. Cope, Bella has Gym next period and I don't think she's well enough to participate. I was thinking about taking her home so she can rest, so do you think you could excuse her from class?" Alice said in a sweet voice.

"Do you need to be excused too?" She asked.

"No, my teacher won't mind at all."

**-Alice's POV-**

As I drove her home, I held her soft hand in mine. Her eyed were closed, her head resting on the seat. She was so cute, it was hard to focus on the road before me.

"We're all going to the movies on Saturday. Would you like to come?"

"...Is Mike going to be there?"

"Yeah."

"Well he is obviously not too happy with me right now. I wouldn't want him to snap."

"Who cares about Mike. _I_ want you to come."

I could see her watching me think it over so she gave her my puppy dog eyes and stuck out her bottom lip, which made me giggle.

"Okay, okay. I'll go."

_/-/_

As she went to get out of my car, I stayed in my seat.

"You coming?" I asked.

"You should lay down for a while, just to make sure you're okay." I said.

"You're mothering me." She said as she crossed her arms, trying not to smile.

"Girlfriending you." I corrected.

This time she didn't try and hide her smile as she grabbed my hand and pulled me in the house and up the stairs. She pulled the covers back and got in, then patted she space beside her. I laid on the bed, not getting under the covers with her. She looked disappointed, but I just didn't want to make her cold. We lied there in silence for a little while, just...taking in each other. Then she got a panicked look on her face and shot up in bed.

"OH! My truck."

"It's okay, just give me the key and I'll have Edward and Jasper drop it off." I said as I whipped open my phone and texted him.

"Thank you." She said as she handed me the key.

"No problem."

I leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. It was meant to be a quick peck, but I felt her lips part under mine, and I couldn't help but capture hers again. Her fingers tangled themselves into my hair, pulling me closer. We were getting pretty into it, when we jumped at a loud car horn outside.

"Edward and Jasper." I said as I got off the bed and went to open the window. I threw Edward the key, and they left.

"I should probably go too, Your dad will be getting home soon, I assume. But Edward will be right back with your truck."

"Okay." She said quietly.

I crawled on the bed all the way up to her and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Stay in bed and relax for a while."

"As you wish."

"Can I pick you up tomorrow morning?"

She smiled then took my face between and hands and kissed me.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**-Bella's POV-**

After Alice left, I stayed in bed like she requested. About forty-five minutes went by before I even heard a sound outside. A car door shut and I figured it was Edward or Jasper dropping off my truck. When I looked out my window Charlie was heading for the front door, and my red truck was sitting in its usual spot. _Hm..._

"Hey, Bella!" Charlie yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled.

I found Charlie in the living room watching a commercial on TV.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"The Blacks have invited us over for dinner on the reservation, want to come?"

"Sure, I haven't seen everyone in so long."

"Yeah, you'll be surprised at how everyone has grown so much, especially Jacob. He gets bigger every time I see him."


	20. Legends

**QUICKIE: Quick chapter for now. Enjoy...and review!**

**-Bella's POV-**

"Bella, oh my God! Where have you been luca!" Jacob said, as he picked me up off the ground, giving me a big hug.

Charlie was right, Jacob had changed a lot. He had cut off his long, silky black hair and gained some major muscle. He looked like he was twenty years old, rather than seventeen, but he still had his boyish charm that I had always known.

"It's good to see you Jake, it's been a while." I said, hugging him back.

"We have so much to catch up on!"

"I'm sure you will be doing most of the talking, my life has been and is pretty boring."

"Come on kids, dinner is ready!" Billy yelled from inside the house.

/-/

"So I hear you got yourself a girlfriend." Jake said as he closed his bedroom door.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"Leah Clearwater. She's friends with Alice."

"Oh."

"So how long have you been together? Details!" He demanded as he jumped on his bed.

"Wow, Jake...are you sure you're straight?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Um...well, not long. We are still getting to know one another."

"Have you done anything yet?"

"Jake!"

"Just asking, geez."

"Well, we haven't done _that_...if that's what you are trying to ask. I don't just jump in bed with someone."

"Not ready to loose your v-card yet?"

"Believe me, I lost that a long time ago."

/-/

After a million questions about Alice, he finally went into a story about his friends, while I looked around his room. It was much different from what I remembered, it's more...mature. His once baby blue bedspread was now shades of brown, matching the walls. A large dream catcher hung on the wall over his bed, with two big gray feathers hanging from it. A few scattered pictures hung on the walls of him and his friends. I lost track of what he was talking about when I ran my finger along the spines of his books on the shelf, reading the titles as I passed. _Catcher in the Rye, Moby-Dick, Huckleberry Finn, Lord of the Flies, etc. _Then he had a few small books on wolves, and one other that caught my eye. I slid the battered brown book out and looked at it closer. It had a beautiful dream catcher on the cover with _Quileute Legends _written in gold across it.

"_And then there was this penguin that started to tap dance. Yeah, your definitely not listening to me..."_

"What?" I said.

"I said you weren't listening to me?" He asked.

"Sorry, I got distracted." I said as I held up the book.

"Oh. Interested in learning more about us?"

"Maybe..."

"You can borrow it, if you want."

"Thanks, Jake."

"Anyway, now that I know you weren't listening to my story, I have to start all the way from the beginning again..."

_Oh God..._

/-/

By the time we got back home, it was already ten o'clock, and I was bushed. It had been a long day, but it turned out better than expected. I reconnected with Jake, even if that meant sitting through a thirty minute story about the stupid things him and his friends did a few days ago. I brushed my teeth, slipped off my jeans and got into bed. I didn't even have the energy to change into a night shirt. I looked at the book sitting beside my bed, the gold lettering sparkled from the light shining in the window from the full moon. Curiosity got the better of me, even though I was tired. I turned on my lamp, opened the book, and started reading. It was more interesting than I thought it was going to be, I have to admit. The Quileute's believe that their descendants from wolves, and I don't mean this metaphorically in any way, they mean actual wolves. No wonder Jake had so many books on them.

The part of the story that interested me the most though, was about what they call 'the cold ones'. According to the legend, Jacob's great-grandfather actually knew some of them. The cold ones are the "natural enemy" of the wolves, but the pack that came int their territory during that time, claimed that they were different. They didn't hunt like others of their kind, and claimed they weren't dangerous to the tribe. So Jake's great-grandfather made a truce with them. The cold ones agreed to stay off Quileuete lands, and the tribe wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale faces. Even though they said they posed no danger, there was always a risk for humans to be around them. Because you never knew if they got too hungry, they may not be able to resist. Even if they were a civilized clan like these ones were. They claimed they didn't hunt humans, that they preyed on animals instead. The book never explained exactly what 'the cold ones' actually were, which made me very interested and I wanted to know more. But I had already eluded sleep for an hour reading, so it was time for bed. I turned the lamp back off, and I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

/-/

_The dark figure seemed to be getting closer and closer, no matter how fast I ran. It seemed to be playing with me, being closer, then further away in an instant. I tripped over sticks, but I got back up and kept going. I saw the meadow in the distance, shining bright like the first time I saw it. I felt as if I got there, I would be safe from whatever was chasing me. I ran faster, harder, my heart beating out of my chest...almost there. I looked back to see where the figure was, but it was no where to be seen. That didn't keep me from running though, It could be anywhere._

_I finally made it to the meadow, tripping on the last step, I was flung into the light. I looked up, and the figure was standing just outside the light. I could clearly see the figure was in the shape of a man. It was if he was waiting for me, because eventually I would have to leave the meadow. That was when I heard a deep growl from behind me. Without even looking, I knew whatever it was, was trying to protect me. The man slowly backed away, then sprinted off at an alarming rate. I turned around to see what made the growling noise, and it was the last thing I expected to see._

"_Alice?" I whispered._

_She bent down to me, and helped me up off the ground. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked._

_She just smiled at me, and I gasped when I saw her teeth. There were two fangs on either sides of her mouth. This didn't scare me though...I actually felt more safe. I smiled back as I wrapped my arms around her neck bringing her close. She moved her mouth next to my ear and whispered in her sweet voice..._

"_You're safe now."_


	21. Damn Bell

**QUICKIE: Another short chapter for now. This is mostly for people who wanted a little bit more action between A and B. I promise the next one will be longer!**

**-Alice's POV-**

"Taking your car again today?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I'm picking Bella up this morning."

" For a before-school make out session?"

"Not particularly. I just want to spend as much time with her as possible."

"Well, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"There isn't anything you wouldn't do."

"Exactly." He said as he winked at me.

_Oh, Emmett..._

**-Bella's POV-**

I woke up from the horrible screeching sound of my alarm clock. Reluctantly I turned over and smacked it repeatedly until it stopped making that annoying noise. I turned over and laid on my back, wiping a layer of sweat off my forehead. Never have I had such a realistic dream like that before in my life. I tried to put it out of my head as I got up and ready for school, but I couldn't. It was all I could think about actually. I just got done packing my bag when I heard a car honk outside. I looked out my window and saw Alice leaning up against the side of her Porsche smiling up at me. I couldn't help but smile back, even though the dream still very present in my mind. I quickly ran down stairs and grabbed the brown bag I packed my lunch in, and stuffed it into my book bag. I locked up the house and slowly walked over to her. She pulled me into a hug, and I felt my body relax against hers. I felt her familiar, soothing coldness through my hoody, which made me shiver a little bit. She released me, gave me a quick peck on the lips. I wanted to grab her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow...but she had already opened the passenger side door for me and was waiting for me to get in. She was always so...gentlemanly, for lack of a better word. Always so polite, poise, respectful, and romantic. So much different from my past relationships had been.

My first girlfriend Kady felt me up during our first date, and the second date we ended up having hurried sex in the back of her car at a drive-in movie theater. After that, became a little bit of a whore. Damn hormones, mine were out of control for a while, and I slept with at least ten different girls. With Kady, it wasn't exactly how I had picture myself loosing my virginity...but it wasn't terrible either. I just always thought I would give it up to someone special, like Alice. She's everything I could ever want rolled up into one person. We were still getting to know each other, but I knew. I knew I had already started to fall for her.

"So I heard you were over at the reservation last night." She said, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, me and Charlie had dinner over at the Blacks."

"Have fun?"

"Yes. I reconnected with Jacob. I forgot how much I loved spending time with him. Even if he does tell long stories that don't really have a point."

"He does have a tendency to go on and on." She giggled.

"How long have you known Jake?"

"Um...about two years, I think."

It made me happy that my best friend and my girlfriend got along. Usually that's the problem you see in way too many teenage movies where the main character has to choose one or the other. So frustrating.

/-/

As we walked up to the school, still holding hands, I could feel so many eyes on us. It made me uncomfortable, not because I was ashamed of being with Alice, but because it was such a big deal to other people.

"Come on..." She said, leading the way around small groups of people.

She rounded the corner of the building, where the forest ended where the brick wall began. A little further down there was a small alcove where a huge heater sat.

"How romantic, you take all of you girlfriends back here?" I said, letting my book bag drop to the ground.

"Just you. I thought you would want more privacy...everyone was staring at us."

"I noticed. I don't know what's with everyone around here."

"Small town. Two girls together is big news." She laughed as she took my hand in hers and kissed it.

I let myself go and did what I had been wanting to do this morning after she gave me that quick peck on the lips. I grabbed her waist and pulled her toward me, my lips finding hers. I heard her sigh with pleasure as she let her fingers get tangled in my hair. A fire ignited in me, and I let it take over...slowly turning us around and pushing her up against the wall. As I more aggressively took her bottom lip in between mine, my hands had a mind of their own, wandering up her stomach and just stopping before they reached her breasts. She responded to my touch, pushing herself hips against mine, making me throb down there even more. I had to break away from her to catch my breath. Unfortunately, the warning bell rang right about as I was going to kiss her again, and it made us both jump.

"Damn bell." I said.

She giggled as we straightened ourselves back up. Me fixing my hair, and her fixing her shirt. I picked up my book bag and handed her hers as we started walking around the building. Our classes were in different buildings, so we had to say goodbye right there. I cupped her cheeks and gave her a quick, sweet kiss, before letting her go. My body still hot and throbbing, looking for release. It was like torture, but at the same time it made me happy. All the girls I had been with over the years, no one had ever made me feel like this before. Alice was definitely a very special girl.


	22. Vampire

**QUICKIE: As you can tell I have been mostly writing in Bella's perspective lately. That's for the people that don't like that I switch back and forth all the time. I personally like writing from Bella's POV a lot more than Alice's, because she is much easier to write. So...I hope that doesn't bother the people. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and last but not least...don't forget to review!**

**-Bella's POV-**

The day passed rather slowly. I was anxiously awaiting lunch time so I could go to the library and use the computer. I paid no attention in my classes because I was too busy thinking about the dream that I had last night, and the _Quileute Legends _book that was at home, sitting on the table beside my bed. Finally after four painfully long classes we were dismissed for lunch, and I headed over to the library. I was determined to find out more about "the cold ones". So I sat down and starting typing away.

THE COLD ONES. SEARCH.

I searched for the better part of the lunch hour, finding that in many cultures, there are legends of cold ones, every story a similar, but different. The only thing is, they never fully explained what they were. But as I delved deeper, I uncovered some things I didn't quite expect. The last link on the page said something about vampires, so I clicked on it. Sure I had heard of them, who hadn't? But I never was really interested in finding out what they were all about. As I read the paragraph on the front page of the website, a few things sounded eerily familiar. My eyes ran over the important words, leaving out the rest.

_Cold-skinned. Blood drinkers. Immortal humans. Unbelievable speed. Grace. Charm. Speed. Strength. Beauty. Pale skin. Eyes that change color._

All of these things...reminded me of Alice. I know it's crazy, but yet it makes sense...at least to me. I always knew there was something about her. Something that made her different from anyone I had ever met. But now that I have all of the facts in front of my face, it all came together. Even now that I had my answer, I didn't know what to do...

****ONE WEEK LATER****

Throughout the whole week, the time I spent with Alice, I was silently observing her. She pretty much showed all the signs I had read about, and it's not like she tried to hide it. She never ate food, her skin was as cold as winter snow, she was so graceful in the way that she moved, sometimes I noticed she would stop breathing for a minute or two, and she didn't even look remotely uncomfortable. That time in the kitchen when she caught the plate mid-air like it was a natural reflex. The few times she and her siblings weren't at school when the sun finally came out from behind the blanket of clouds. The times when I saw her solid gold eyes gradually fade to black, then back to bright gold again.

I could tell she knew that something was off with me. She hadn't outright mentioned that she knew something was up, but it's not like I could just blurt out, "hey, you're a vampire, that's...cool." I mean, I could be way off target. Even though my gut was telling me that I was right. I felt weak for not having the courage to tell her that I knew sooner, and that it was okay. That's what scared me the most. I was okay with it. You'd think I would have run for the hills by now, but I knew her. She was my Alice, and this...thing...hadn't kept me from wanting to be with her. As we laid silent on my bed next to each other, her eyes were closed. She was so beautiful, and she looked so peaceful. My eyes ran over every inch of her face, finding no flaws. Her perfectly sculpted features, her baby soft skin, her thick blonde eyelashes, her delicate pink lips. I leaned over and kissed her, her cold touch sending a tingle through my body. I pulled back and her faded yellow eyes were on me.

"Lets go for a walk." I said getting up and putting on my gray hoody.

If I was going to be with her, I _had_ to tell her that I knew the truth. That she didn't have to hide who she was. That...I loved her, no matter what.

/-/

We walked along the trail that started behind my house. Walking in silence for a good hour...mostly because I needed that time to gather up as much courage as I could. We slowly hiked up the mountain until I found a flat spot by a rock. Just in front of me, the sun shown down through the canopy which made the dew on the grass and leaves glisten. I stopped, not saying anything for a few minutes...then slowly turned around. She wasn't looking at me, but at the ground in front of her, a mixture of emotions on her face.

"I know what you are." I whispered quietly, but I knew she would hear it.

She looked at me, straight in the eye this time, which made my heart stop for a second. Then she looked at the distance between us, frowning, then lowering her head again.

"Are you afraid?" She asked.

"No." I said quickly.

"Then are you sure of what I am? Because you _should_ be afraid..."

"I'm sure."

"Say it."

I couldn't understand why she was having me do this. I mean, she should be happy that I didn't run away screaming. But I did as she said.

"V-vampire." I said as I shivered from the chilly fall air.

"How come you aren't afraid of me?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"B-because, I know you. You won't hurt me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She said.

I took a few steps closer to her, ready to ask a few questions I had been thinking about this past week.

"How old are you?" I said as I took yet another step closer.

"Nineteen."

"And...how long have you been nineteen?"

"A long time." She admitted.

"Okay." I said, glad she was answering my questions.

"Don't laugh at me, but, how are you able to come out in the daytime?"

But she giggled anyway.

"That's a myth." She said.

"You don't get burned by the sun?"

"Nope."

"Do you sleep in coffins?"

"No. We don't sleep."

"At all?"

She shook her head no.

"You haven't asked me the most important question yet. Don't you want to know if I drink blood?"

"Well, the _Quileute Legends _book I read said something about that actually."

"What did it say?" She asked quietly.

"It said, you didn't hunt people. That you weren't dangerous to humans because you only hunted animals."

"The first part is correct, but we are still dangerous to humans. We are usually very good at what we do, but sometimes even the best of us can make mistakes."

"Tell me more." I said as I moved even closer.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why do you hunt animals instead of people?"

"I don't want to be a monster. I see others of our kind, going and killing innocent humans for the fun of it. It's horrible." She said with a pained look on her face.

"Is it hard for you to be around me?"

"Not really. I have good self-control. Your scent is very appealing, but I would never hurt you."

"Are...you hungry now?"

"What makes you think that, Bella?"

"Your eyes. They are darker."

"You are quite observant, aren't you?" She chuckled before she continued.

"Anymore questions?"

"So...the sun doesn't hurt you?"

"Nope."

"Then why don't you go out in it?"

"I'll show you sometime." She smiled.

I finally took the last few steps and sat next to her on the rock.

"The book also said that you were the natural enemy of the wolves. Wait...oh my God. Are the Quileutes really wolves?" I asked. I don't know why I hadn't thought of that before.

"We are their natural enemy, yes. But we have come to understand each other these last few years. And this generations tribe members are able to turn into wolves."

"Wow. So...Jacob?"

"Yes, he is one. So is my friend Leah, and her younger brother Seth. A few other boys are as well."

Whoa...Jake's a wolf. Call me blind, but I didn't see that one coming at all. Sure does explain the extreme change that he went through.

"Can I ask you something?" Alice hesitantly asked.

"Anything."

"Do...you look at me different now? Like, does it change..._us_? "

She looked so scared that I might say yes, but the truth was no. I still had those strong feelings for her, that have been there from the beginning. I don't think anything could change that.

"Alice..."

I cupped her face and kissed her hard on the lips. I slowly drew my face back from hers until we were nose to nose.

"Nothing can change how I feel about you." I whispered.

"Bella...I love you."

My heart skipped a beat hearing those words. The words I had been wanting to say to her but never knew if she felt the same way. But now I know...and finally I had someone to give my heart to. Someone I trusted my life with.

"I love you too."

/-/

"_How have you been Bells?"_

"Good."

"_That's it? Come on, you have to tell me more than that. How is school?"_

"School is going good, but I can't wait for winter break."

"_How are you tolerating Forks?"_

"I...actually really like it here, Mom."

"_Really...?"_

"Yeah. Forks has really grown on me."

"_Would a girl have anything to do with that?"_

"Um...yeah. She has a lot to do with that." I said, not knowing what to expect next from her.

"_TELL. ME. EVERYTHING. Is she indie? What's her name?"_

"No she's not indie. Her name is Alice. We've been dating for a few weeks now."

"_Dating! Aw, honey. I'm so happy for you."_

"Thanks mom."

As she went into one of her rants about how I've grown up so fast, I felt a pressure on the bed that startled me. I gasped and flew off the bed like a ninja...only to realized it was just Alice.

"Hey mom, I'm actually really tired. Call you tomorrow?"

"_Sure, honey. goodnight._

"Night. Bye."

I hung up the phone and let out a breath as I got back on the bed.

"How did you get in here?" I asked as I crawled towards her.

"The window." She said as she gestured to the right.

"Oh. You should come through my window more often."

I leaned forward and kissed her once before getting up pulling the bedsheets back.

"I was actually just about to go to bed, but now that you are here, I think I could stay up a bit longer."

"Don't let me mess up your sleep schedule."

"Will...you stay the night?"

"Thought you'd never ask." She smiled and pulled me back down on the bed.

"I can see you are tired. I'll be right here in the morning...you need your sleep."

"Fine." I said as I stuck out my lip and climbed under the covers and put my back to her.

I let a few seconds go by, and I was officially done pouting. I turned back to her and gave her a kiss goodnight, and she happily returned it.

"I love you." She said, resting her forehead on mine.

"I love you too." I said back, giving her one more quick kiss before lying down and getting comfortable up against her, resting my head on her shoulder.

I was more tired than I thought, because I was out like a light within a few minutes. The last thing I remember was her brushing my hair out of my face with her delicate fingers.


	23. Out For The Count

**QUICKIE: Reviews seem to be slowing down A LOT. Come on, peeps! Your feedback is what keeps me going!**

**-Bella's POV-**

****SATURDAY NIGHT****

"Alice..."

"You can call me Ali, I like it better."

"Okay, Ali...quit worrying about tonight and just pick a fucking shirt." I said, smacking her butt as I passed her.

"Quite a mouth you have there."

"You can blame my mom for that." I said as I leaped on her bed.

"Which one do you like better? The red v-neck, or the white tee?"

"You know, no one's going to see your outfit with your coat on."

"White tee it is, then." She said as she took off her gray sweater with lightening speed and threw it at me.

I got it off my face quick enough to catch a glimpse of her bare back as she slipped on her shirt. I couldn't help myself as I got off the bed and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her neck. Wishing I hadn't agreed to go to the movies tonight, so I could stay like this forever.

/-/

We met Jess, Mike, Eric, and Angela in Port Angeles at eight o'clock outside of the movie theater. Things weren't as awkward with the group as I was expecting them to be. All of them, except Mike, expressed their excitement that Alice and I were together. Unfortunately when we got seated, I was stuck next to Mike. Throughout the whole movie he had his hand on the armrest facing up, like he was waiting for a scary moment in the movie and I would grab his hand. _Uh, no. I won't need you to be coming to my rescue...__ever_. It finally annoyed me enough to where I lifted up my armrest and snuggled close with Alice. I saw the jealous look flash across his face, and his jaw clench as he kept his eyes on the screen. _Go ahead and be jealous, Mikey. You'll never have me, so you might at well just get over it. _Eventually he relaxed again and he scooted closer to Jessica, which she was happy about. As long as his focus was off me, I didn't care. The movie was pretty bad. And not even the funny kind of bad, but plain stupid. But we all had a fun time joking about it as we left the theater. Overall our group outing went better than I, or Alice, had anticipated. I hugged everyone goodbye as we all separated, going to our own cars.

Later that night, sitting my my room all alone, I was missing Ali like crazy. After she dropped me off, her, Edward, and Jasper were going hunting. They were going to try and be back on Monday, she told me, but that seemed like forever away. A whole day without her would be torture, and since I didn't have to work on Sunday I didn't have that to distract me. Oh,_ wait...Jacob_. I hadn't talked to Jacob since we had dinner on the reservation a week earlier. This wasn't intentional though, I had just been so consumed with Alice. And him being a werewolf didn't frighten me, he was the same Jake I had always known, just a bit beefier. I picked up my cell and dialed his home phone, waiting patiently as three rings went by.

"Hello?" His familiar voice answered.

"Hey, Jake."

"Bella, hey! I was wondering if you''d ever call."

"Sorry it took me so long. I was calling to ask if you were free tomorrow, and if so, did you want to hang out?"

"Just so happens that I am, and of course I would." He said. I could literally hear him smiling through the phone.

"Great! And this time we'll have a lot more to talk about..."

/-/

"Uh, Jake...?"

"Hop on, Bella!" He said as he patted the small space behind him on the motorcycle.

"I thought you'd have a car by now."

"I do, but I'm still working on it. I went to the junkyard yesterday and got some parts, so I'm almost done. But for now this is my mode of transportation. She's a beauty isn't she?"

"Very...shiny."

"Okay, quit wasting time and get on." He said as he handed me a helmet.

I reluctantly strapped it on and hopped on the back, my arms circling around his extremely warm body. Next thing I new we were off, and chilly air was hitting my face extra hard as we got into the highway. I nestled my face into the back of his hot neck and closed my eyes, taking in his musky scent. He felt just like a teddy bear. A very warm, muscular, teddy bear that is. Occasionally Jake would put a hand over mine to keep them warm. Though I did appreciate it, I didn't like the fact that he would drive one-handed. We made it to La Push in about twenty minutes time, and parked in the back of his house. He led me into his small garage and turned on four space heaters that surrounded a small Lazy Boy chair, and gestured for me to sit. The chair was cold, but with the space heaters on all around me, I warmed up quite fast.

"How long have you been fixing up this car?" I asked.

"Oh...about a year now."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"Yeah, I don't have the money to order parts...so I just rely on the junkyard trips I go on."

We talked like that for a for time, all the while he was messing with something near the engine. I really wanted to tell him that I knew about him, but I didn't really know how to go about it. Same problem I had with Alice, but like I did with her, I figured just going for it was the best thing.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Bells?" He said, glancing at me, then back to what he was working on.

"I...know."

"You...know what?" He asked with a smirk.

"I know...about you."

"Oh?" This time he stopped what he was doing and wiped his grease covered hands with a rag.

"So, you're a werewolf. That's interesting..." I blurted out.

He chuckled and pulled up another chair and sat down in front of me.

"So you finally figured Alice out, huh?" He smiled.

"Yeah, thanks to that book you let me borrow."

"Does it scare you?"

"What, that you are a werewolf, or that she's a vampire?"

"Both." I said after a few seconds.

"No. Because I know you, Jake. You're my friend, and you always will be. And with Alice, I got to know her before I even considered she might be something...supernatural."

"Good. I was afraid once you found out, you would be afraid of me and not come and see me anymore."

"Never." I said as I leaned forward and kissed him on his burning hot forehead.

"But I do have a question for you."

"Ask away..."

"In the book, it says that the werewolf and the cold ones are natural enemies. So how are you and Leah friends with Alice?"

"We are natural enemies. It all started back in the 40's, when two vampires nearly killed all of our tribe. So from then on we had this...hatred for their kind. The Cullens came here not long after that and claimed they were different, like the book says. We made the treaty with them, and all was fine as long as they didn't come on Quileute land. They moved away eventually to settle in another town so no one would see that they never aged. They came back three years ago, and because of that, we started to change. Our generation transforming into wolves one by one. Then one day three vampires passed through our land. We told them to leave, but they wanted to pick a fight. They tried to kill us, but we killed them first. But, Seth...he got badly hurt. The only thing my dad could do was call Dr. Cullen. He came and took care of him like his own, and he saved Seth's life. That was two years ago, and since then we have grown to understand each other. Once I gave them a chance...I actually liked them. And it's hard not to like Alice, she's...one of a kind." He chuckled to himself.

_Aw, Jake..._

_/-/_

Before we knew it, hours had passed, and it was already dark outside. Billy let Jake drive me home in his truck, so I wouldn't be a block of ice when I got home. We said our goodbyes and I ran inside to the nice warm house. I heard Charlie in the kitchen messing with pot and pans, and I looked at the clock. Eight on the dot...he _must_ be hungry...and so was I for that matter.

"Hey, Bells. Have fun with Jacob?" he asked, putting the pot in the counter and acting like he wasn't doing anything.

"Yeah. You hungry?" I asked as I pointed to the pot behind him.

"I'm not going to lie...I'm starving."

"If I hadn't of came home, what were you going to attempt to fix?" I giggled.

"Mack and cheese..."

"Yum. Well, I'll get on that, and you go relax." I said as I pushed him out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Oh, how I loved Charlie. He was adorable at times...and I don't think I will ever understand how he has survived this long...

/-/

It was Monday, and Alice was still gone hunting. But she had Esme call me and tell me they would be back in time for school tomorrow, which made me so happy to hear. After school I went straight from school to work. Since winter was well on its way here, business had picked up a bit. Snowboards, skis, coats, and gloves were the top sellers, and I mainly just restocked them and swept the floor all day. Me and Mike were the ones closing tonight, so we were by ourselves getting things done. We hadn't talked all day until he came up behind me when I was getting my coat on.

"Bella, do you want to go on a date with me?" He asked.

"Um...Mike, you know I'm gay. And I'm dating Alice...so..."

"You're actually serious about that?"

"Yeah...is that so hard to believe?"

"The Cullens are freaks...I don't know how you don't see that."

"Just because they like to keep to themselves, that doesn't make them freaks, Mike." I said as I started to walk away, but then he grabbed my arm and swung me back.

"Ow! Mike that hurt!" I yelled at him.

"You won't even give me a chance, Bella."

"Mike...you have _no_ chance. I like girls, not guys."

"Have you ever even tried to be with a guy, you might actually like it."

"Have you ever tried to be with another guy? Who knows, you could like it!"

"Fuck no, that shit is disgusting."

"Well the thought of me being with a guy isn't too far off from that feeling."

"I don't believe you. You probably just got hurt by a guy once and are afraid to be with one again."

"Think whatever you want you ignorant ass, but just leave me alone from now on!" I said as I stormed out of the building and got into my truck.

As the engine roared to life, I tried to calm myself down. Nothing like a fucking jerk to invoke road rage. Alice would be back tomorrow, and I would be better then. I missed her like crazy, ninety-nine percent of my thoughts were about her and how I can't wait for her to return so I could hug her and kiss her again. She made me happier than I ever thought that I could be, and I was so in love it was ridiculous.

As I got into the highway, I focused on the road ahead of me. There was plenty of time to day dream about Alice when I got home. The constant swerve of the road was making me sleepy, so I decided to turn in early tonight so I could be up when Alice would come in the morning. About five minutes into my drive, it started to rain. I hated driving in the rain at night, so I slowed down a little. The tapping of the water drops hitting the windshield was actually very soothing, and I completely forgot about stupid Mike. As I turned another corner, I saw a figure in the darkness, and it was coming right at me. It only when it came into the range of my headlights, that I realized it was a truck. It swerved more into my lane and before I could react it hit the front left side of my truck, which caused my truck to skid sideways and tip over. It seemed to all be in slow motion as the truck rolled. Small items of mine flying through the air and I tumbled. The next thing I knew, there was one last big crash, and everything went black.

I don't know how long I had been unconscious, but when I woke up, I was upside down. I could feel blood on my forehead, and heard it drop onto the roof if the cab. I was dizzy, and disoriented, but I quickly gathered my thoughts and went to reach in my jacket pocket for my phone. When it wasn't there, I started to panic. Who knows how long it would be before someone drive by us. I tried to unbuckle my seat belt, but it was jammed. _Fuck_. My eyes welled up with tears immediately. I couldn't just sit here and wait to die or get rescued. I didn't even know how badly I was hurt. It was then when I looked out the shattered window of the truck, I saw my cell phone. I reached for it but it was way too far away. Since I couldn't reach it, I knew what I had to do, but I didn't know if it would work. I hadn't even tried to do it in years, but it seems to be my only option at the moment. I never thought that I would have to use my...gift, if you want to call it that. I had kept this a secret for many years now, never telling a soul about it. But I had no choice now...

I reached out for the phone again, and focused. I concentrated as hard as I could in this state, but the phone only moved slightly. I wasn't going to give up, my life may depend on if I could do this or not. So I wiped my eyes clear of tears and reached out again. This time I focused so hard it hurt. _Come on. _I saw the phone start to move again. _Come...on! _It was then that the phone ripped off the ground, and shot into my hand. I breathed a sigh of relief and quickly dialed 911 with tired, shaky hands. I was so drained at this point, I could feel myself slowly slipping away into blackness with every ring. But I fought to stay conscious for as long as I could. Finally, someone answered the phone, but by that time all I could get out of my mouth, was, "Help..." Then the phone slipped out of my fingers and dropped to the roof of the cab, and I was out for the count.


	24. Wait It Out

**QUICKIE: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. Enjoy and review!**

**-Alice's POV-**

"You so are, Al!" Edward said as he slapped my shoulder.

"If being whipped is being in love, then yes. I'm proud to be whipped!"

"Now that has to be one of the sweetest things I have ever heard." Jasper said in his southern drawl.

"Thank you, Jazz. Now tell your annoying boyfriend to quit teasing me because he is just as whipped as I am."

"She's right, Eddie. I have you whipped...hardcore."

Ignoring them, I let myself relax. They hadn't let me check in on Bella since yesterday and it was driving me crazy. I missed her so much, but I knew it was distracting me while hunting. Now on our way back to Forks, I would just check in on her this one time. I closed my eyes and felt the tingle come. I was thrown into the vision with such force, it was like I was there with her. Flashes of the truck tumbling out of control, blood dripping, phone falling from her hands as she lost consciousness. As I was jolted out of the vision, I looked over at Edward, both our eyes wide. Without even stopping the car, I opened the door and shot into the forest. Running was much faster than driving, and I needed to get to my Bella as fast as I could.

By the time I got there, the site was packed with police cars, and crime scene tape was everywhere. Bella's truck was off the road, down a small hill, resting upside down against a tree. The other drivers car was in the middle of the road, turned on its side. Neither Bella, or the other driver were anywhere in sight, so I hoped to God that she was okay and at the hospital. I took off before anyone could see me, and I was at the hospital doors within a few minutes. I stopped at the entrance, listening for Carlisle's voice to lead me in the direction of where he was.

"_The paramedics at the scene said it was a drunk driver. He was speeding and drifted into her lane. This was in no way Bella's fault, Chief."_

I ran to where his voice was coming from as fast as I could without drawing to much attention to myself. I rounded the last corner and found Carlisle sitting next to Charlie, his hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. Bella lying on a bed a few feet away, bandaged all over and hooked up to a ventilator.

"Alice...I've been trying to reach you." He said as he pulled me aside.

"What all is wrong with her? I she going to be okay?" I asked.

"Her left arm and leg are broken. She has head trauma which caused her to slip into a coma. Alice, I'm doing everything I can to help her."

If I was capable of crying at this moment, I would be drowning in my tears...

**-Bella's POV-**

_It felt as if I was floating on a velvety cloud. But floating to where, I had no idea. A nice, cool breeze ran over my motionless body. My eyes still closed, I finally touched down on something solid. My senses came alive, feeling the damp grass beneath my fingers. Taking in the musty smell of the forest mixed with the scent of wild flowers. Hearing the occasional cooing of a bird in the distance, and a stick breaking under the foot of a deer walking by. I laid there listening, for I don't know how long, taking everything in. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting from the bright light that shined down on me. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust, but I realized where I was instantly. The meadow..._

_I Sat up taking I the scene that was all around me. Just like my dream a week or so ago, everything outside of the meadow was covered in darkness. Movement behind me made me jump, but it was just a little bunny. It looked at me for a few seconds, then hopped away. I looked around me yet again, the meadow so...serene, yet I felt uneasy. What happened? Why was I here? So many questions, and no one to answer them. I stood up, the grass as tall as my calves, and I walked toward the edge of the meadow. The forest was dead. Burned, and what was left was charred remains of what used to be. _

_The bunny hopped past me again, staring out into the darkness like I was. I guess it wasn't too afraid because it jumped out of the meadow and landed on a log on the other side. Immediately it started twitching, gasping for air, I didn't know what to do. Before I knew it, there was a burst of fire. The bunny was turned to ash, crumbling into a pile of dust. Horrified, I backed away from the edge of the meadow, and that's when I realized I could see myself in front of me. I walked toward the edge again, and held out my hand. I was shocked when my finger touched a cold, smooth surface. _

_It was glass. It definitely wasn't there before, I would have noticed it. I turned around, glancing around the entire meadow. I was sealed in, like I was in a life size snow globe. This had to be a dream. But how do I wake myself up? If it weren't for the glass, I wouldn't think twice about venturing into the charred forest. Pinching myself didn't work, and I was really getting irritated. Why was I trapped? If this is a dream, than I should be able to control it. I wished the glass away, concentrating. Nothing happened though. I launched myself forward, banging as hard as I could, hurting my hand. The glass only vibrated and made no sign of breaking. _

_Feeling defeated, I walked back to the middle of the meadow, and collapsed. Curling myself in a ball, rocking back and forth, wishing I would just wake up already. Wishing that Alice could come and save me. Wait...Alice. She was out hunting with Edward and Jasper. Happy my memory was coming back to me, I continued to try and remember what might have got me here. Think, Bella...think. I was at work with stupid Mike, and then I was driving home...oh. I wrecked the truck. I remember dialing 911 then passing out. So...I must be in the hospital, dreaming. Or I could be dead. But which one?_

**-Alice's POV-**

"You should eat, Chief. I'll stay here will Bella."

"You need to eat too, want me to bring you something back?" he asked.

"No thank you, I think my mom is stopping by to bring me some food."

"Okay." He said, squeezing Bella's hand once more.

It's been twenty-four hours since Bella's car crash and nothing has changed. Carlisle is still doing everything he can, but there isn't much to do. She is stable and doesn't need the ventilator anymore, but still has a breathing tube in her nose in case. She had her own room now, away from the hustle and bustle of the has personally done brain scans, CAT scans, everything. Her brain scan was rather interesting though. We could see everything, but there was a thin mist. Like it was trying to prevent us from seeing things, like it was protecting something.

"She still shows no brain activity, Alice." Carlisle said.

"Do you think it could have anything to do with why I can't seeing her clearly in my visions, or Edward not being able to hear her thoughts?"

"I'm not sure. It's a possibility, but the greater possibility is that she is in fact brain dead."

"No." I said, shaking me head. "I can still...feel her. She's in there."

"Have you gotten any visions of her since she came in?"

"No. I don't see anything when I try and look into her future. But that may have something to do with a certain thing I saw in my vision of her car accident."

"Go on."

"It was quick, but...I think she can move object with her mind."

"Really? What did you see that makes you think that?"

"I saw her reach out the window for her phone. It was like a foot away, and then it just... flew into her hand."

"Interesting. Maybe you are right, Alice. Maybe because she can do this, there is some sort of a shield to her mind. The reason why you see her as a blur, the reason why her thoughts are just muffled sounds to Edward. She may be a shield, not only to us, but to everything. I mean look at her scan, this mist...I've never seen anything like it before."

"I always knew there was something special about her, even before I met her. I just would have never expected she actually have some type of power. In the human world, there has been no actual proof of telekinetic people."

I quickly headed back to Bella's room, Chief Swan was still in the cafeteria, so I took his seat right next to Bella. I hadn't touched her since I kissed her goodbye before I left to hunt. I had been dying to stroke her face, or hold her hand, but I didn't know how Charlie would feel about that, so I kept my distance...sitting in the corner. Now that I had some alone time with her, I took the time to really look at her. She had small cuts all over her face, from the window and windshield shattering I suspect. The gash on her forehead was now all stitched up, but still a little swollen and red. Two wires hooked up to her temples to read any brain activity. The right side of her body was bruised, and scratched, but her left side is what really took the beating. Her arm was in a bright purple cast, as well as her leg. I hated to see my Bella this way. There was nothing any of us could do, but wait. I sighed and gently took her right hand, her hot palm on mine. I brought it up to my lips and kissed it softly. Oh, how I missed her. She was right here, but so far away.

I looked out the window and saw Charlie heading back this way. I turned back to Bella, leaned over her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." I whispered.

**-Bella's POV-**

_I could tell that I was laying on a bed, that much I was certain. Everything was black, and I couldn't move. A slow beeping was to my left, and I heard slight movement to my left. I heard a faint sigh, then a cold hand took mine. Alice. Okay...good news, I'm alive. Bad news, I can't move. Great. I felt her move my hand up, and her familiar lips lightly kissed it. I wish I could move, let her know that I'm here and I'm okay. I tried as hard as I could to open my eyes, but...nothing. Next thing I know, her lips graze my cheek ever so softly. _

"_I love you." She said quietly._

_God, Ali, I love you too. I just wish I could fucking move so that I can tell you that!_

_I heard a door open and felt Ali let my hand go._

"_No, that's okay. You can sit there." _

_Charlie. _

_I heard him walk across the room and sit down on something. _

"_Thanks." Alice said._

"_Anything while I was gone?" he asked._

"_No. My dad is supposed to be back in a few though, to check on her again." She said as she grabbed my hand again, this time entwining our fingers._

_They sat in silence for a while. I could hear Charlie breathing in the corner, it sounded like he had fallen asleep. Meanwhile Ali was slowly rubbing my hand with her thumb. I barely hear the door open and close, so I suspected it was Dr. Cullen. I heard a pen on paper, writing something about me I'm sure. I heard him walk from the end of the bed to my left side, shuffling something in his pocket before I felt his freezing cold hand on my face. I didn't even have a chance to realize what was going on. Next thing I knew I could see. He opened my eye, and he was bend over looking at me. There was a click and then a fucking bright light that blinded me and I felt my pupil get smaller. I also hear the beeping raise tempo beside me._

"_Did you see that?" He whispered._

"_Her eyebrow moved."_

"_Barely. I think she winced at the bright light. And her heart rate increased."_

_Finally! I moved and they saw!_

"_Is there a possibility that she could be conscious?"_

_YES! I'm here, I'm awake! I screamed in my head as he left my eyelid fall closed._

"_Normally I'd say there is not much chance. But within the last twenty-four hours I have learned there is a lot more to Bella than meets the eye. So now I would say, it is quite possible."_

"_If she is, then why can't she move?"_

"_She still shows signs of being in her comatose state."_

_Coma? Well, that explains some things..._

"_What do we do?" _

"_I've never come across this before. We may just have to wait it out."_


	25. Always

**QUICKIE: Come on, keep the reviews coming! I only got six last chapter. If I don't get more reviews for this one I'll...I'll...go on a writing hiatus! HAHA, threats!**

**P.S. - Thank you to the people who comment every chapter, you rock :)**

**-Bella's POV-**

_I felt myself slipping away again, like a pull from deep inside me. My senses started to go numb to where I couldn't feel Alice's hand on mine anymore. My hearing became muffled so I couldn't understand what else Dr. Cullen was saying. The pull grew stronger and stronger until I felt and heard nothing. Silence. Numbness. Blackness. Irritation. Anger. Sadness. Heartbreak. Then I was gone._

_I don't know how long I was out, but when I came to, I realized that I could move again. I opened my eyes...and I was back in the meadow. What? How? No! I thought I had escaped this Godforsaken place. Once again, I fell to the ground, feeling defeated. I was trapped in my own mind..._

**-Alice's POV-**

The next few days I was forced to go to school. Charlie was with Bella, which made me feel better, but I still worried all day. Worried that something might happen to her, and I wouldn't be there. The days went by so slow, it was like my own personal torture. Angela, being the nice girl she is, comforted me at lunch that first day. She had been to see Bella once but couldn't stay very long. She was the only one that even cared to stop by, the rest just asked me how she was doing. Each day, as soon as the last bell of the day rang, I was out of there and to the hospital in no time.

"Hey, Chief." I said as I walked in Bella's room, setting my bag down on the floor in the corner.

"Hi, Alice. Here..." He said, removing himself from the chair next to Bella's bed.

Like yesterday, he took the cozy chair in the corner of the room, closing his eyes."

He needed to go home and get a proper night's sleep, but he was like me...wanting to be here with her.

"Thanks." I said, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

It was only when I pulled away, I noticed out of the corner of my eyes, Charlie' was watching me.

"You really loved her, huh?" I asked softly.

"Very much so." I said, smiling as I rubbed the spot where my lips had touched. "Anything new today?"

"Well, her finger twitched a few times. But the doc says there could be many reasons for that."

And I'm guessing Carlisle didn't tell him that one possibility was that she could actually be conscious. I sighed to myself, taking her hand in mine, bringing it up to my lips and kissing her knuckles lightly. I wished there was some way that I could help her.

/-/

I sat there, holding her hand, occasionally kissing it. This went on for hours, and the passage of every minute, made my heart break even more. Charlie had fallen asleep not long after I got here, and I talked with Carlisle for a few minutes every hour or so before he had to tend to other patients. Bella had made no change in her condition since she got here, and I feared for the worst.

Like Charlie had experienced, I felt Bella's finger twitch a few times, but nothing ever came of it. Every once in a while I would talk to her, whisper something in hear ear...though I didn't know if she could even hear me. But talking to her did make me feel a little bit better.

Everything changed around nine o'clock. All of a sudden her heart started beating faster than normal and it scared me.

"Carlisle..." I whispered, knowing he would hear it.

Within ten seconds he was standing next to me, looking at the machines, then opening a laptop.

"I can't believe it, I'm getting a reading. Her brain activity went from zero to off the charts in a second." He whispered back.

"Well...that's good right?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"Yes. We know she's still in there now, for sure. I'm just wondering what triggered it."

Then her heart started really pounding. I saw the alarm on Carlisle's face as called a few nurse in to help him, waking up Charlie in the process. This wasn't good. Not at all. One nurse escorted Charlie and I outside so they would have more room to work on her. Charlie was freaking out, same as I was. I heard Bella's heart rate rapidly increase. It reminded me of the rabbit, Thumper, from Bambi.

She couldn't die now. Not now, where I couldn't help her. Though now that I think about it, I'm not sure if she would want me to. The only way I could if she was dying, was to bite her, and she had never expressed to me that she wanted to become a vampire. It wouldn't be my decision to make. I know what it's like to no have a choice, and even though I have fun in life, I wouldn't choose this for anyone.

The silence is what brought me back to reality. Her heart had stopped and Carlise and the nurses brought out the defibrillator. They tore her nightgown, reviling her naked chest. I looked away, as did Charlie.

"Charge to two-hundred." Said Carlisle.

The machine made a high pitch sound as it quickly charged.

"Clear!"

I couldn't watch as her lifeless body lifted up off the table and slammed back down. Nothing. Asking for more, it charging again.

"Clear!"

Nothing.

"Come on, Bella! Clear!"

**-Bella's POV-**

_I wanted to cry and give up. But if I did, I may be stuck in here forever, and not get to be with my Alice again. I started to get mad. Mad at the fucking truck that hit me, mad at myself for not being strong enough to stay conscious. The more I thought about everything, the more seethed with anger. Taking deep breath to try and calm down so I could attempt to think rationally, but hat wasn't going to happen though, I was too far gone. I needed to get my emotions out._

"_Fuck!" I screamed, my heart pounding hard in my chest. _

_I gasped to catch my breath, then I screamed again. This time when I went for a breath, the ground began to shake. First a little vibration that alarmed me a little, but not enough to take me out of my angered state. In fact, it made me more mad. I wanted to get the fuck out of here so bad it felt like my blood was boiling, causing my fists to shake at my sides. All of a sudden the vibration turned into a tremor that made me fall over. I tried to recover, but then another one hit, knocking me back down. Instead of anger now, I was scared. If I disappeared from this place, would I get back to reality, or further into unconsciousness? _

_One more tremor, and the meadow split in half, making dirt to fly everywhere. The ground breaking into more pieces, finally caused the glass dome around the meadow to shatter. Pieces flying everywhere, barely missing me as I tried to get out of the meadow and into the now normal looking forest. Tired, but not giving up, I sprinted as fast as I could, reaching the edge. I tripped on a tree root, going down in slow motion. As I hit the ground, I saw part of the meadow fly up in the air, and on its way down it was headed straight for me. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the impact, but it never came._

I opened my eyes to find Alice looking at me with a worried expression, but still looking like an angel.

"Hi there..." She said softly, as her hand caresses my cheek.

"Am I dead?" I asked with a dry voice.

She gave me a strange look, like she didn't want to tell me something, but then decided to.

"You gave us all quite a scare, but you aren't dead."

I blinked and looked around. I was in a private hospital room. I looked down at my body, my left arm and leg in casts...crap. A kiss on my forehead brought my attention back to Alice, oh, how I missed her.

"I missed you so much." She whispered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I giggled as I raised my hand to her face. "Come here." I said, putting my hand behind her neck, pulling her closer.

I was in heaven with her cold lips met mine. It had been _way_ too long. She pulled back after a few seconds, but pulled her back in, capturing her lips once again.

"Bella..." She said distracted.

"What?"

"Bella!" He gasped as I heard him approach.

"Hey, dad." I said as I reluctantly let Alice go to give Charlie a one-armed hug.

I saw Alice over his shoulder backing away towards the door.

"Are you leaving?" I asked her.

"Yeah. School tomorrow."

"Um, Dad?"

"I'll give you a few minutes." He said, smoothing back my hair before he walked out of the room and took a seat in the hallway.

"Didn't think I'd let you leave me so soon, did you?"

"I don't want to leave you, but I have to keep up appearances. Can't be out too late on a school night. But trust me, there's nothing more I want then to stay with you."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"As soon as the bell rings, I'll be here."

**-Alice's POV-**

Ten long days. That's how long Bella was in the hospital. Every day I had to go to school without her, and every night I had to leave her at the hospital. Carlisle finally assessed that she was well enough to go home, but was put on bed rest for a while. I would get her homework each day and bring it to her. During the time I was allowed to stay with her, I would be her servant...I liked to joke. Anything she needed I got, I even helped her when she had to go to the bathroom. Now that's nine o'clock would roll around, I would leave to drive my car home, and then run back to spend the night with her. This plan actually went smoothly. If Charlie came, I would just hide in her closet until he left. And we had fun, making up for lost time. Sharing funny stories, embarrassing moments, and so many other things.

When Charlie had finally told her what all happened before she was conscious, and she was pretty shocked to say the least. Then she told me about that night, and what asshole Mike said to her. Which made me want to rip his head off. But Bella was over it, she just didn't want to talk to him, or see him anytime soon. That's the only thing we agreed on with him. She told me about how she was stuck in the meadow part of the time and was fairly conscious at one point.

Renee was on vacation in another country with Phil during Bella's hospital stay, but religiously called her twice a day, since she couldn't get up to Forks. I even talked to her a few times, and she was very nice. Esme and Carlisle actually got Bella two plane tickets, so when she was better, we could go visit Renee. Bella was thrilled, and couldn't wait to introduce me to her "erratic, hair-brained, mother", and Renee was ecstatic and couldn't wait to see her daughter. Charlie actually really liked the idea of me going with Bella, which I was happy about. He was quietly supportive of us besides that.

Now, as I lay here beside my girl, I really don't know what I would have done if I had lost her that night. I can't imagine my life without her...she is my life. I love the way she absently plays with my fingers when we are just enjoying the silence together. The way she curls up at my side when she is sleeping. The way she looks at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes when she wants to kiss me. I am indebted to Carlisle for saving her precious life, and I will be eternally grateful.

/-/

"Bella..." I said trying to pull away, but she wouldn't let me.

Giving in, I lean back down, her lips meeting mine with force. Her purple-casted arm circling my neck, while her other arm snaked around my waste pulling my body down on hers. I could feel the throbbing between her legs against my thigh, turning me on even more. I had to resist. This wasn't the time nor place to get hot and heavy.

"God, Ali. I _want _you." She whispered as she left her hips to me.

"I _want _you too, but we can't. Not now."

"Why?" She asked as I removed myself from her.

"Because. I want it to be special. Not rushed because Charlie is downstairs. Plus half you limbs are cover in casts, and I don't want to hurt you further. I want to be alone with you, when I have unlimited time to make love to you." I said as I kissed her lightly.

She signed, running her hand through her messy hair.

"Jesus. I would take a cold shower at a time like this, but now it's a fucking pain in the ass."

I laughed at her, smiling. I knew what she meant. My body was aching for hers just as much as hers was for mine.

"Just calm down and think unsexy thoughts."

A pillow smacked me in the head, which made me giggle more.

"It's all your fault." She said, crossing her arms, trying to look mad at me.

"But you'll forgive me." I said, crawling back up to her.

"Always."


	26. Seattle

**QUICKIE: Wow, threats seem to really motivate people. Haha! I don't think I could go on a writing hiatus for too long anyway. This story is my baby :) Though I have been taking longer to post because I've been trying to have at least 2,200 words per chapter now. Since you all seem to like when I write a little bit longer chapters. Okay I'm done chattering, enjoy this chapter, and review!**

**-Alice's POV-**

"I'll see you later, babe." I said as I kissed her goodbye and quietly hopped out the window.

I ran back to my house and changed my clothes, getting ready for another lonely day at school without Bella. It has been a twp months since Bella finally had her casts removed, and after rehabilitation, she is finally able to walk around by herself for the most part. Though Charlie has kept her out of school, because she still is a bit wobbly and needs help sometimes.

Renee still calls twice a day, and now she is even more excited that me made plans to visit her in two weeks. I was excited as well, her mother seemed really cool and supportive, which made me happy.

As we drove to school, I had a quick vision. Jacob was coming to our school this morning and he wanted to talk to us about something that was going on. I was curious, and alerted my siblings. As we pulled into the Forks High School parking lot, I parked in a far away spot, away from all the other students, and we waited.

Not long after that, Jacob rode up on his motorcycle, getting the attention of pretty much everyone that was outside. He parked and walked over to us, looking like something was really bothering him. His hair was wet and in disarray, and his tight black shirt had dirt sprayed over the front of it.

"Hey Jake, what's wrong?" I spoke up.

"There have been outsiders coming near our land recently. None of the scents I recognize from previous passerbys. We finally got fed up and followed their scents into Seattle the other night."

"What did you find?" Asked Jasper.

"We didn't get too close, but there are at least four vampires roaming the city." He said pulling out a news paper and showing us the front page. "There have been a lot of mysterious killings and disappearances in the last few months there. How much you wanna bet it's them?"

"If they keep going like this, the Volturi will step in." I said.

"I say we go kick their asses." Emmett interjected.

"Maybe not kick their..._asses_...but tell them they need to move on. I wonder if they even know about the Volturi at all." Said Edward.

"Well, we better do it soon. We'll tell Esme and Carlisle and make a plan."

"Want the pack's help?" Jake asked.

"We probably won't need it. Even if they are reluctant and want to fight, we can beat them easily." Rose said.

"Alright, but keep me in the loop."

"We will." I said.

With that, he rode off, leaving us to ponder what we were going to do. We decided to skip school today and go back home to tell Esme and Carlisle the news. When Carlisle came back home on his lunch break, we made a plan. All of us would go to Seattle and confront the Nomads, telling them if they didn't stop, the Volturi would be forced to step in. If they listened to us, then all was well. If they decided to fight us, we had one more on them and we knew how to fight anyway.

I took a peek into the future, seeing where we would meet them, but I didn't see how it would go. We would meet in a small field, not too far outside of Seattle, in two days. I texted Jake the news while heading back over to Bella's house, keeping him in the loop like he asked.

WE'LL BE LEAVING THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW. -A

JUST LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU'RE HEADING OUT. I'LL TAKE YOU TO WHERE THEIR SCENT TRAILS START TOWARD SEATTLE. -J

WILL DO. BTW ARE YOU ABLE TO COME SEE BELLA? -A

IS SOMETHING WRONG? DID SHE GET HURT AGAIN? -J

NO. SHE JUST MISSES YOU, AND SHE HASN'T SEEN YOU SINCE BEFORE HER ACCIDENT -A

I'LL SEE IF SAM WILL LET ME COME OVER FOR A FEW. -J

HE WILL. THEN YOU CAN TELL BELLA WHY YOU HAVE BEEN AWAY. I NEED TO TELL HER ABOUT SEATTLE ANYWAY. -A

BE THERE SOON. -J

**-Bella's POV-**

I was about to throw my Math book across the room when I heard the front door open downstairs. Knowing it wasn't Charlie, I started to freak out a little. I looked around me, looking for a blunt object in case I had to defend myself. Footsteps started on the stairs, and I remembered there was a baseball bat under my bed. Why? I have no clue since I never even played before. The footsteps grew louder as they got closer. I grabbed the bat and positioned myself as best as I could for maximum swing. Then a knock at my door, but I stayed silent. It opened after a second and there was Alice. Relieved, I let out a breath and flopped back on the bed.

"Um...should I ask?" She said, taking the bat from me and setting it against the wall.

"I thought you were a burglar or something. Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Skipped today."

"Special occasion?"

"I wouldn't say s_pecial_. But I have something to tell you."

"That doesn't sound good..."

"It's fine. But I'm going to wait until Jacob gets here to tell you."

"Jake's coming? Like...now?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay! I miss that little shit."

This made her giggle, which made me smile. I'm glad that she skipped, for whatever reason that may be.

"Need me to get you anything?" She asked.

"Um...actually...there is one thing." I smiled and pointed to my lips.

Hers met mine without hesitation, and I took the opportunity to pull her closer. My hands on her cheeks, not wanting to let her go. Eventually we had to stop because Ali heard Jacob approaching in the forest. Next thing I knew he was jumping through my window.

"Hey, Bells." He said with a smile on his face.

"Where the hell have you been? Get your ass over here!"

I think he thought that he was in trouble with me, so he reluctantly came over. Little did he know, I just wanted to give him a hug. He was relieved and hugged me back...maybe a little too tight.

"Okay, Jake. I can't breathe."

"Sorry." He chuckled, then gave me a hot kiss on my forehead.

"So what's going on, that you two have to tell me?" I asked warily.

"It's the reason I haven't been here to see you. Sam has had us on patrol every day and night for two months now. Some vampires have been coming by the reservation lately. We followed their scents into Seattle, where we detected four of them." He said, then nodded to Alice.

"We're sure that they are the ones causing the deaths and disappearances of many people. They have called a lot of attention to themselves and they need to be stopped before the Volturi step in."

"Okay...so...you two are going to stop them? And should I ask what the Volturi is?" I asked, confused.  
"The pack isn't going, but my whole family is, myself included. And the Volturi are a very old and very powerful family. They are the closest thing my world has to royalty, they enforce the law."

"Vampires have laws?"

"Not very many, but there is one that is regularly enforced."

"What is it?" Jake asked before I could.  
"That we keep the existence of our kind a secret. That we don't make...spectacles of ourselves. We don't kill conspicuously. But that's just what the ones in Seattle are doing."

"What happens if the Volturi get to them before you do?" I asked.

"They won't. But...if the Volturi did, they would kill them, and they would probably look to us next. Thinking they were with us since this is our territory."

**-Alice's POV-**

"OH MY GOD...THAT _FREAKING _TICKLES!" Bella squealed as I put her socks on.

I couldn't help but laugh at her, she was being so adorable.

"Oh, dear God. That was just plain torture." She said, her face pink from laughing.

"Would you rather your feet get cold?" I asked.

"No..."

Done laughed, her face changed into a sad expression.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked.

"We should be back tomorrow morning if everything goes well."

"If...?"

"We don't know anything about them. They could be civilized and move on without problem, or they might be reluctant and want to fight."

"I hope it won't come to that, I can't imagine you fighting, nor do I like the idea of it."

"Bella...the only thing that can hurt me is you. I don't have anything else to be afraid of." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"You're so small though, it worries me."

"Honey, we are the same size." I joked.

"Exactly. I'm small, you're small. I can't but worry about you."

"I may be small, but I am the fastest. Besides, I'll be back before you know it."

"Just...be careful."

"I will." I nodded, then kissed her goodbye.

/-/

"Here you go." Jacob said. "This will lead you right to them."

"Thank you Jake. We should be back in the morning." Carlisle said.

"Good luck!" He yelled as we took off.

We wound through the trees, following the still strong scent the Nomads left behind. They weren't any I had come across before, I would have recognized their scents immediately. It didn't take us long to reach Seattle, it only took a little more than an hour. Thank God for super speed. We followed the scent trails into the woods just outside Seattle, until we started to hear faint talking. We stopped running and walked the rest of the way, coming out into a small open field, four Nomads standing in the middle waiting for us. As we got closer, the four of them lined up, standing shoulder to shoulder. We did the same, stopping about ten feet away from them.

"We come in peace." Carlisle started. "This is my family. I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. These are our children...Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Alice."

"I"m Laurent." Said the man with dreads. "And this is Riley, Victoria...and James. What do we owe this meeting, sir?"

"Your killings are all over the papers and the news. We think it's that you move onto someplace else, before you make bigger spectacles of yourselves."

"If we notice it, the Volturi must too. We have a permanent residence in Forks, so this is our territory. We don't want to be blamed for something we didn't have any part in." Said Esme.

Surprised she actually spoke up, she is usually so quiet.

"I see. Well we didn't mean to cause any harm. We were just passing through and quite liked it here, but we'll go now, as you asked."

"Thank you, Laurent."

I couldn't help but notice the whole time, the man they call James was staring at me with an odd expression. Hungry, confused, determination.

"Don't even think about it." Edward said angrily.

It surprised all of us, and took me a second to realize who he was talking to.

"I beg your pardon?" Laurent asked, just as confused as we were.

"James smells Bella's scent on you."

I saw Laurent take a whiff in my direction, confused.

"Don't tell me your consorting with a human?" He asked.

I growled at both of them, Laurent backing up a few steps, but James staying put.

"I think it's time for you all to leave now." Carlisle said in a stricter voice.

Riley, Victoria and Laurent started to back away further, but James still stayed where he was and snarled at me.

"James!" Laurent yelled. "Let's go."

He growled at me one last time and ran off with the other three out of our sight.

"You have to get back to Bella, now. She's in danger." Edward said as he tugged me in the direction we came.

"Why? What's wrong?" I said as all of us started running.

"James is a tracker. He caught Bella's scent and decided that he wants to hunt her. Your reaction in the field set him off. You just made this his most exciting game ever."


	27. The Cabin

**QUICKIE: I'm baaaaaaaack! And I think you all will be satisfied with this chapter. Let me know, review! Next update should be posted on Friday night/Saturday morning, if all goes well.**

**-Alice's POV-**

"Jake! I need your help. I need you to take Bella to my safe-house. I-"

"Wait, what happened?"

"One of the Nomads got a whiff of Bella's scent on me, and now he is hunting her. I need you to take Bella to my safe-house right now."

"Okay, where is it?"

"I'll text you directions. We're on on way back to Forks now. Emmett, Rose, and Esme are going to keep an eye on Charlie so he'll be safe. Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper are going to grab a piece of Bella's clothing to try and lead him away. Your scent _should_ mask Bella's so you can make a clean getaway. I'll join you as soon as I can."

"How much time do I have?"

"I don't know. Just have Bella write a note to Charlie...make up something plausible. Then get her the hell out of there, and call me when you get to the safe-house."

I hung up then quickly going through my phone, texting Jake the directions to my cabin in the woods located down in South Bend. It was about three hours driving distance from Forks, and I knew that would be the safest place to keep her until we got this James situation handled.

**-Bella's POV-**

I jumped as Jacob burst open the front door with a worried look on his face.

"We have to go, now."

"Why?"

"Things went south in Seattle. I'll explain to you in the car, but you need to write Charlie a note fast...then we gotta go."

"Is Alice okay?"

"Yes, but she told me to get you out of here. Come on, Bella."

"Um...crap...what do I write?"

"She just said come up with something plausible that would explain why you won't be back tonight."

"Shit...um..." Then I just started to write the first thing that popped into my head.

_Dad, spending the night at Alice's house. I didn't want to bother you at work to tell you. I have my cell, so if you need me, call. -Bella_

I grabbed my hoody and my bag with my clothes, locked up the house, and then we were speeding away. Jacob checked his phone every once in a while, making sure we were going the right way. Apparently we were headed to Ali's "safe-house" that was a few hours away from Forks. Jake had filled me in on everything that Alice had said during their short phone conversation. I was worried, but I trusted Alice, and of course I trusted Jake to keep me out of harm's way, but I was more worried about her and her family.

Three long hours later, we reached the town of South Bend. Still following Alice's directions, we drove slowly along the street...checking the house numbers as we past. It turned out to be a beautiful wood cabin placed in the woods along the coast, overlooking the Pacific Ocean. It was getting dark, so I couldn't see much, but from what I _could_ see...it was beautiful.

Jake whipped out his phone, dialing a number, then waiting for Alice to answer. He didn't have to wait long.

"We're here." He said. "Okay. Alright. Okay. Bye."

"What did she say?" I asked.

"To stay put. She'll be here soon. The spare key is underneath the cement walkway." He said, picking the cement block up with ease, and pulling out a small silver key.

He unlocked the door with a loud click, and we entered the dark cabin. He flicked on the lights, momentarily blinding me. I walked further in to find a spacious, homey, living room. Pictures all over the walls, books on every shelf, a flat-screen TV hanging on the wall, handmade blankets draped over the back of the couch.

I had never seen Alice's room at the Cullen's house, but I could tell...this was very much her space. I was shocked to see the back wall of the living room was completely made of glass. Which Jake closed the curtains to so no one would be able to see inside. I sat my duffel bag on a comfy looking chair, still taking the place in. I stepped closer, getting a better look at the pictures on the wall.

There was one of Edward playing a large black piano, in what looked like a nice recording studio. Jasper throwing a snowball at Carlisle. Rose and Emmett kissing underneath some mistletoe. Alice standing on top of a mountain, looking into the valley beneath. Like always, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

On the opposite side of the room, the older photos were hung. The first was a stunning photo was of a very human Jasper. He was dressed in a Civil War uniform, looking quite handsome, even in cruddy black and white. His eyes stood out the most. So brave and innocent.

The next was one of Carlisle, in the middle of talking with a patient. Judging by the background and some of the nurses outfits, it looked to have been taken in the early 1900s.

Next was a beautiful shot of Rosalie sitting on a fancy white bench in a park. She has a lovely, expensive looking dress on. Her gloved hands folded in her lap as she smiled at the camera. It looked to have been taken when she was still human. In the corner of the photograph, it was dated 1934.

Then another human shot, this time of Emmett. He is decked out in an old school football jersey smeared with mud, a football in his hand, and a huge smile plastered on his face. He was so adorable.

And then Esme. She was in the middle of gardening, a big white house sat behind her. She looked so beautiful, and seemed to have a spark in her eye, just like the spark I see in Ali's.

And then there was Edward. It was of him and him human family, I guessed. He had a warm smiled on his face, his hands on the shoulders of both his parents. He definitely had his fathers hair, so unruly and going every which way. And he had his mother's eyes, so full of life. I wondered what color his eyes had been before the change.

I moved to look at the next one, but that was it. There were old pictures of each of them, except Alice. I always wanted to know what she was like before she became a vampire, or even how she became one. But never really wanted to pry. Maybe I'll ask her later. I still had to tell her about me, and what I could do. I was still kind of scared to tell her. But she was a psychic for heavens sake, she of all people would understand what it feels like to have something different than anyone else.

For so many years, I hid my gift because I was scared of it. It wasn't normal, and so I kept it to myself, never telling a soul. Never really wanting to either, in fear of being rejected. But, I wanted to tell Ali. I didn't want to hide anything from her, especially this...my biggest secret. I needed to tell her.

"So..." Jake said as he sat down on the couch. "I guess we just...wait."

"Least when she gets here, I won't have to sit and worry about her."

"Come here." He said, gesturing with his pointer finger.

I didn't hesitate as I crossed the room and fell into his warm, comforting arms.

"Belle...she's a big girl and can take care of herself. She's practically invincible. So how come you worry so much about her, when there is a bloodthirsty vampire searching for you?"

"Aren't you supposed to worry about the one you love, even though you know they're tough? And I'm not worried about myself, because I trust you and Ali to keep me safe."

/-/

I didn't notice that I started to fall asleep, until there was a knock at the door followed by Alice's angelic voice. I rushed over to the door and whipped it open, launching myself at her, my arms circling her neck for a big hug.

"I missed you." I whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess, Bella." She said with a pained expression.

"Hey. Look at me." I said as I lifted up her chin so she was looking me straight in the eye. "It's not your fault."

I gave her a quick kiss, not wanting to make Jake uncomfortable. I pulled her inside, shutting and locking the door behind us.

"Thank you for taking care of Bella, Jake." She said, giving him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"No problem, Al."

I couldn't help but smile at those two, they were so cute. The loud growling of my stomach interrupted my thoughts as it seemed to echo in the large room. Alice and Jacob snickering to themselves as my face began to get red.

"Gee, Bells...you hungry?" He giggled.

"Apparently so." I said, still embarrassed.

"I don't have any food around here, but there is a store ten minutes away."

"I'll go." Jake volunteered. "I'm starving too. Sandwiches sound good to you Belle?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Here." Alice said, pulling out her wallet and giving him some money. "I have no toiletries here either, so this should cover toothbrush, and toothpaste, toilet paper. And to get to the store, just go down the road you came, but on the first right, turn, then that will take you straight to it."

"Alrighty, I'll be back in a little bit then." He said as he look a little bit overwhelmed.

**-Alice's POV-**

"You sure you got everything handled here?" Jake asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have to worry about James finding this place. Even if he did, I could take him." I reassured him.

"Okay. Here's the keys to the Rabbit so you don't have to carry her back when everything is over."

"Thanks, Jake. Be careful on your way back."

"I will. I'll see you soon, I hope."

"Likewise." I smiled as he headed off towards the woods, taking off his shirt while he ran.

I closed the door and locked it behind me, wondering where Bella went. I heard her rustling the toilet paper in the bathroom, so I went to the kitchen and finished cleaning up. After I was done I took a seat on my sofa and waited. Bella came out of a few minutes later, and sat down next to me.

"Can I ask you something?" She said.

"Anything."

It's kind of personal, and I don't want to pry."

"Bella, it's okay. I have no secrets, so ask what you want." I said quietly.

"Okay..." She started, looking nervous. "Do you remember your...human life?"

That was actually the last thing I expected her to ask, but that was Bella...always surprising me.

"Not really" I answered. "Only a few flashes right before I was changed..."

"Oh."

I bent down and opened the tiny door to the table in front of the sofa and pulled out a tin box. I opened it carefully, hearing the familiar squeak of the hinge. A small pile of cut out articles sat inside.

"A few years ago, I did some research. It took me a while, but I found me...or who I used to be." I said, pulling out a small piece of paper and handing it to Bella.

"Mary Alice Brandon, born March 18, 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi to proud parents Daniel and Elizabeth Brandon..." She read.

I picked out another article and handed it to her. Like the first one, she read aloud.

"Six your old Bradley Wilcox, Seven year old Adam Brian, and seven year old Mary Alice Brandon have been selected to play with the Biloxi Orchestra this Saturday at the Biloxi theater. Bradley will be playing the trumpet, Adam will be playing his flute, and Mary Alice will be playing her violin." She smiled and cocked her head at me. "Do you still play?"

"Occasionally. Maybe I'll play for you sometime."

"I'd like that." She smiled. "So what else is in there?"

"Well, the rest isn't very pleasant." I said, digging out another piece of paper an handing it to her.

"Claiming she has visions of the future, Mary Alice Brandon was admitted into the Mississippi State Asylum on Wednesday morning..." She stopped reading then, anger flashing across her face. "That's horrible. How could they do that to you...?"

"It was the early 1900's, Bella. That's the only way they knew how to deal with people who were different, so they didn't have to deal with them."

"That's just...so...wrong." She whispered. "What happened after that?"

I pulled the last piece of paper out of the tin box, showing her the picture.

"I was in there for three years. Then one night, there was a fire in the Asylum. This is what I actually remember. I escaped in the chaos...and ran into the woods. I ran for a long time before I was so tired that I collapsed. Next thing I knew, there was this figure standing above me. He leaned down and bit me...and then, all I felt was fire. Through my whole body, for three days straight, was just fire. I passed out at one point, and when I woke up...I was this."

"I'm so sorry, honey." She said, throwing her arms around me.

"It's okay...I guess God had another plan for me then I originally thought." I said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Ali..." She started, her heart rate rising. "I need to tell you something."


	28. Magnificent Feeling

**QUICKIE: Yeah, that wasn't much of a cliff-hanger because 99.9% of you know what's Bella was about to say...but I had to end somewhere LOL. This chapter is _way_ shorter than I wanted it to be, but this is all I had time for...and I said I'd update tonight. I think you all will still be happy about this chapter though.**

**P.S. - Review! Or else I won't update for another week! HAHA! :P**

**-Bella's POV-**

"I have something to tell you..." I said as my heart started to pound. "I've never told anyone this before, so I'm a little nervous."

"You don't have to be nervous, it's just me." She said sweetly.

"Easier said than done."

"Just tell me. I promise I won't laugh or anything."

"Okay..." I took a deep breath, trying to be as brave as I could be. "I can...move things. With my mind." I said, closing my eyes, waiting for her reaction.

I was about to open my eyes when her hand cupped my cheek and gave me a soft kiss on my lips.

"I know." She said after she pulled back.

My eyes shot open, confused.

"W-what?" I stuttered. "How?"

"The vision I had of your car accident, I saw you move your phone."

"Why didn't you tell me that you saw that?"

"I figured you would tell me when you were ready to share it."

"Well, shit. I got worked up for nothing." I said, letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah, you did." She laughed with me.

We sat there for a few minutes, both of us being quiet while letting myself calm down as she lightly rubbed my back.

"How long have you been able to do it?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Um, since I was ten. It was actually an accident how I got it."

"How so?"

"I used to be a pretty adventurous kid, even though I'm a klutz. One day a friend and I were playing at our usual hangout...the lake. There was a tire swing there and everything. Our parents didn't like it because you have to swing over a big rock ledge before you got far enough to where you could jump off and land in the water.

Well, one day it had just rained and we were fooling around by the swing. I slipped on a wet rock and hit my head before I landed in the water. Thank God my friend was an amazing swimmer and got me out, or else I probably would have drowned. I woke up in the hospital and I felt...different. I didn't realize why, until a few weeks later. I was really mad for some reason and I felt like throwing something, but you know how you imagine doing something but you'd never actually do it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I imagined throwing my flower vase at my door...and it happened."

"What did you do after that?"

"For one, I was shocked that an object moved without me touching it. It scared me to think I could have done something like that, and it gave me a horrible headache for hours afterward. Through the years, a few other instances like that have happened on accident. Until the night of my car crash...that was the only time I did it on purpose."

It felt good to have my deepest, darkest secret out to someone, especially Ali. She understood in the way that no one else could even attempt.

Soon enough after that, we were off the heavy topics and somehow started to play twenty questions.

"Okay, your turn." I said.

"Um...have you ever stolen anything?" She asked.

"When I was like, twelve or something...my friend convinced me to steal a five cent piece of candy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I felt so bad afterward, I took it back."

"That's cute."

"Glad you think so, I still got in trouble for it." Yup, my mom grounded me for a few days. But she was eventually proud that I did the right thing in the end. "My turn. Who was your first...kiss?"

She smiled and looked me right in the eye. "You."

"There was never anyone...ever?"

"No. I knew I'd find you eventually, and I didn't want anyone else."

"How did you know it was me?"

She took a second, trying to articulate.

"A very powerful feeling inside me, like a pull. I just...knew."

"Sounds like what I thought the first time I saw you. I guess it was just meant to be..."

/-/

"Okay. Yeah, we're fine here. Alright, keep me updated."

"What did Carlisle say?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"They lost the tracker. He stopped following the the scent trails they made with your clothes, and now they don't know where he is. But now everyone is helping. Jacob and a few other members if the pack are now looking after Charlie while the rest and my family is trying to hunt him down."

"All this trouble, just because he smelled me on you..."

"It's not you fault you smell good. Besides that's not the only thing, most of our kind don't like the idea of vampire/human relationships. He wants you so he can turn you...but I won't let that happen."

_Would that be so bad?_

"My knight in shining armor." I smiled.

My arms rounded her waist, pulling her closer as I pressed my lips to hers. This was meant to be a short kiss, but her hand went to the side of my face, holding me there. Of course, I wasn't complaining. It's funny though, even after all these months we have been together, every kiss feels like the first. That spark of passion never fading between us. I never had this feeling before...the magnificent feeling of being in love. I wouldn't trade for anything...

I started to back up, pulling her into the living room hoping to continue this on the sofa. But in my daze, I just ended up bumping into the back of it and nearly falling over. Alice easily caught me before I embarrassed myself, thank God. That little move didn't stop us though. She captured my lips and pushed me against the back of the sofa. Holding her hips I lifted mine, rubbing hard against her. That little bit of friction created was like throwing a bottle of alcohol into a fire. It fueled the already burning fire in me and made me braver. I let my hand wander to the hem of her shirt, sliding my fingers under it. I slowly moved my hand up her abdomen, stopping just beneath her small breast. She made no move to stop me, and moaned into my mouth like she was asking for me to continue. I complied and I slid my hand up those last few inches, cupping her, loving the feeling her nipple already erect nipple in my palm.

My lips left hers, trailing slowing down her neck, biting where it meets her shoulder. Continuing downward, kissing along her collar bone, then making my way back up to her lips. Reluctantly moving my hand from her breast, I pulled her shirt off. Setting her arms on my shoulders, my eyes hungrily took in her half naked body. Her flawless, pale skin looked absolutely beautiful in this light...like it was glowing. I kissed her once more before letting my hands wander to the button of her jeans. Our foreheads resting on each other, we both were panting from the excitement. I unbuttoned and unzipped her pants in one swift motion, making her gasp. I bent down to my knees, kissing her stomach as I pulled her pants down, revealing her white cotton undies. She stepped out of her jeans and I flung them somewhere off to my right. Standing up, I pulled her in the direction of the bedroom. Once in, I closed the door behind us, pushing her into it and holding her there.

My thigh slipped in between her her legs making her let out a quiet moan of pleasure. Kissing her hard, my fingers tangled in her hair, getting lost in her soft blonde locks. After a few minutes I felt her hands at my stomach, knowing what she wanted. I lifted my arms up, her taking my shirt off quickly, hands immediately going to the latch on my bra. It must have been stuck because she couldn't get it unhooked. Finally she had enough and just ripped it off me. I found that incredibly sexy and almost asked her if she would rip off the rest of my clothes as well, but before I even finished that thought, I was in nothing but my undies, just like her. I was slightly embarrassed because I could feel how wet I was, and sure my panties were soaked by now.

With a growl she kissed me again, hugging me to her, bare skin touching for the first time. Our breasts smashed together, hurting me a little...but it hurt so good. Without warning she picked me up and carried me the short distance to the bed, laying me down lightly then settling in between my legs, our lips never parting. I ran my hands all over her bare skin, wanting to touch every inch of her beautiful body. I flipped us over, straddled her as we kissed, her hands pulling at my hair softly. I pulled away, scooting down the bed to remove her underwear. She lifted her hips, letting the thin fabric slide down her legs easily. I threw them off to the side, and took my own off, now wanting to waste any time. I crawled back up her body, this time I settled between her legs. I put my hands on either side of her on the bed and I bracing myself as I started to grind my center against hers.

Letting a moan slip out of my mouth, I slid against her harder, knowing it wouldn't hurt her. With every back and forth motion, my own orgasm came closer. Trying to remind my body that it's all about her right now, I watched her face, inches from mine. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip, her hands griping my at my back. Her breaths were getting shorter so I knew she was getting close too. One last grind and I slid down her body leaving wet kisses as I went. My lips grazed her most sensitive spot, teasing her as I pulled back kissing my way up the inside of her thigh. She raised her hips up off the bed, wanting more, begging me to touch her where she needed it most.

I slid my tongue back down her thigh and into the velvety wetness that covered her folds. My left arm circling her leg to hold her in place while my right hand wandered up the side of her body and found her breast. Her hand in my hair now, urging me to continue my exploration as she started to tremble, the waves coming fast. She was seconds away from exploding. I confidently slipped my tongue into her quickly, then out again, sucking her clit. I squeezed her breast as she lifted her hips off the bed as she loudly cried out. After a few seconds she let herself fall limply on the bed and I smiled to myself as I kissed her thigh again. I crawled back up to her, wiping my mouth before kissing her passionately.

Not needing much time to recover, she turned us over so I was laying on my back, and she was laying right next to me. I automatically spread my legs, wanting her touch more than anything. Slowly, she kissed her way down my neck, nipping at my skin. A small growl escaping her lips as she nibbled gently at the pulsating vein in my neck.

"Please..." I whispered.

"What do you want?" She asked carefully.

"Your fingers..." I started, grabbing her hand and putting them over my throbbing pearl. "I-inside." I stammered.

With no other question, she slid easily through my wetness, and didn't hesitate as she entered me with one finger. My hips jerking as my blood boiled. I gasped with delight as she added another finger, slowly pulling in and out of me. One hand went to her hair, and the other grabbed her shoulder, squeezing tight, needing something to hold on to.

"Faster..." I said, lifting my hips every time she thrust into me, setting the new rhythm.

The familiar wave was coming fast. I wanted it...needed it, but at the same time I never wanting this moment to end. In the last few seconds, she quickened her pace and flicked my clit with her thumb, making me come sooner than expected. I yelled out, a pleasure that I had never experience before, so intense, it racked my body. I griped her shoulder and her hair hard in my hands as I came down, my muscles spasming around her fingers for several minutes before she carefully removed them and wrapped her arms around me.

I know it sounds cheesy but in this moment I realized...Alice just made love to me. I never had that before, and never thought I would. All I had known through the years was straight up sex that didn't mean anything...and it was nothing compared to this.


	29. James

**QUICKIE: Sorry this took so long to get up. I give you all cyber hugs for waiting so patiently! This was originally part of the last chapter, but I figured you'd want a nice, happy, sex chapter them. Oh, BTW I recently published another Bellice story called, The Cullen Ranch. There are two chapters up now, so check it out of you want.**

**P.S. - Review...puh-weeeze!**

**-Bella's POV-**

I squinted at the light coming in through the blinds of the window and stretched in bed. My body was happily sore, after a night of enjoying each others bodies into the wee hours of the morning. I smiled to myself as memories from just a few hours ago flooded my mind, but was interrupted as a small feather landed on my nose. Confused, I picked it off me before looking around the room. The whole bed was covered in a blanket of snow white feathers, and a few lingering in the air, slowly making their way down to the floor. I turned over and found Alice watching me with a worried expression on her face.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I rolled over to be closer to her.

She gently took my arm in her hand, fingers trailing over a bruise in the shape of a hand.

"Oh, honey that's okay. I'm fine."

I pulled her closer when she made no move to say anything. I kissed her on the lips, reluctantly pulling myself away when she didn't react, and took the time to ask the question eating at me.

"Ali...why am I covered in feathers?"

She swallowed hard, a flash of anger crossing her face.

"I bit a pillow...or two."

"Okay, but why?"

"I...hurt you..." Her eyes going back to the bruise on my arm.

"Alice, look at me."

When she didn't, I nudged her chin up with my fingers until her dark gold eyes met mine.

"It's just a bruise, baby. You didn't hurt me, I'm perfectly fine."

"You haven't seen the rest of your body."

She looked as if she was about to cry as she put her head back down.

"You know what..." I said standing up on the bed.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

I didn't answer her as I started jumping up and down on the bed, naked, making the feathers fly through the air again.

"See. Does it look like I'm hurt?"

"I have a feeling your going to hurt _yourself _if you keep jumping on the bed."

"Alright then...weeeee!" I yelled as I launched myself off the bed, opened the door, and ran naked through the hall. I laughed as I headed to the other end of the house.

She beat me to the kitchen, of course...damn vampire speed. She was just standing there, hands on her hips, slight smile on her face. I walked up to her, wrapping my around her now clothed body and leaned in and kissed her. This time she responded, her hands going to my hair immediately and tongue grazing my bottom lip. My hands found my way under her shirt to her small breasts as her cold tongue shoved into my mouth. I backed her up against the counter, squeezing her breasts hard, making her growl into mouth.

"Bella..." She whispered in an intense tone.

I pulled back, meeting her black eyes and a pained expression on her face. I let her go, backing up, giving her space.

"I'm sorry, I just have to..."

"Go hunt. Don't worry about me."

"I won't be gone long." She said before she disappeared before my eyes.

Twenty minutes later I was in the shower when I smelled food cooking. I got out quickly, still dripping wet, and found Alice in the kitchen making scrambled eggs.

"That was fast." I pointed out.

"I told you I wouldn't be long, and I didn't go very far." She smiled, her eyes returned to the familiar golden color. "Go dry yourself, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

I did as she said, going back to the bathroom to dry off. It was then that I got a good look at my body in the mirror for the first time. There were a couple other bruises in the shape hand prints, one on my breast, the other on my ass. A few pink scratch marks down my back, where her nails raked across my skin. And last, a small hickey at the base of my neck. It actually wasn't as bad as she had acting like it was. She didn't technically hurt me, I was perfectly fine. And I didn't mind that she left her mark on me...in more ways than one. I smiled to myself as I put on my clothes, stomach rumbling as I remembered breakfast would be waiting for me.

The rest of the day went by too fast for my taste. When I finished breakfast, I pulled her back in to the bedroom and...you know what happened from there. The next time we removed ourselves from the bed, it was already getting dark outside. I called Charlie to tell him I'd be spending yet another night, supposedly at the Cullen's house. He hesitantly gave the okay, as long as I'd be at school the next day. We agreed that I would have to go back tomorrow, even if James wasn't caught. I would be safe, as long as I was with Alice.

Dinnertime rolled around and I made myself a sandwich from last nights leftovers, after I convinced Ali that she didn't need to go to the store. She doesn't really understand why us humans don't mind leftovers, which made me giggle. She was a weirdo, but she was my weirdo. While I ate, she cleaned up the counter and put everything back in the fridge. I glanced up at her as her eyes glazed over and she gripped the counter hard.

"Alice?"

**-Alice's POV-**

_I was laying on the ground, a quiet splashing in the background. My right arm hurt and I could feel that my face was cracked. I opened my eyes to find a shadowy figure standing over me._

"_Oh, Alice..." He started. "Mary. Alice. Brandon." He let out a evil chuckle. "You don't remember me...do you?"_

"Alice?" Bella said as I snapped back to reality. "What did you see?"

I took a second before answering, taking a deep breath.

"Nothing, babe. Don't you worry about it."

I didn't know when my vision was going to happen...but I hoped that Bella wouldn't be around when it did.

"Don't you 'nothing' me. I saw your face..."

"Bella..."

"Tell me." She said softly as she got up from the table and walked over to me.

I pressed my forehead to hers, and hugged her close.

"I-"

I stopped, listening to my surroundings.

"What?" She whispered.

"I thought I heard something outside..."

I left the kitchen, moving into the living room...Bella slowly following a few steps behind me. It was then that I smelled it...the familiar scent. Before I could say anything, James kicked the door in. It flew across the room, barely missing me, and through the glass window. Bella jumped back into the kitchen, her heart pounding as she ran into the counter.

"James..."

He stood about ten feet in front of me, in the door frame.

"The one and only, my little pixie."

He smiled as he stepped inside the cabin.

No one comes in _my_ house uninvited. I sprinted towards him, pushing him with such force, he flew all the way to the beach.

"Alice!" She yelled.

"Bella, stay back!"

I raced to the beach, James already up and ready to fight. I was faster than him, but I didn't have much fighting experience. He pounced towards me, snarling. I ducked, and as he flew right over me, I grabbed his leg. I swung him around, only releasing him after I picked up speed. He flew into some nearby rocks, crumbling them on impact. I was there in less than a second. My hand going to punch him, but he grabbed my neck and flipped me over, pounding my head into another rock. Shocked, I didn't respond as fast, and he took off my right arm with one pull...tossing it to the left. I closed my eyes, the pain of loosing my arm was the most intense pain I had ever felt.

I opened my eyes, James now only a black figure standing over me.

"Oh, Alice..."

_My vision..._

"Mary. Alice. Brandon." His evil chuckle sending shivers down my spine.

"How do you know my real name?"

"You don't remember me...do you?"

Just then, I had a flash of my last memory as a human. Running through the forest, a figure standing over me...

"You..." My anger flared inside me.

"Why so angry Mary? I did you a favor back then. You were just a weak little human that everyone thought was crazy, but I saw more..." He trailed off as Bella came running out of the cabin. "And I'm going to do her the same. It's cruel really, keeping her a fragile little human."

Growling, he was out of my sight and over to Bella before I could even sit up.

_No..._

He knocked her down to the ground, holding her there. My arm had crawled back to me by now, and attached itself within a second...like a magnet. I ran as fast as I could over to Bella, but he was in control. He bit down on her bare arm, blood dripping onto the sand. I kicked him as hard as I could, sending him across the beach. Bella started to convulse from the venom, but I knew I had to finish James before I could help her...

**-Bella's POV-**

He bit down, moaning at the taste of my blood in his mouth. It started to sting where he bit, and I felt the pain start going up my arm. I looked at him and he smiled at Alice, then suddenly he was gone. Alice was by my side as I started to uncontrollably shake. It was like a seizure, while the stinging turned to fire that was now radiating from my chest. And then she was gone too. I shut my eyes, hearing my heart pounding loud in my ears. The burning going to my head now as I heard grunts and growls from Alice and James twenty feet away from me. I shifted slightly so I could see what was going on. He had her in a headlock, her fighting against his strong arms.

I had to do something. The love of my life was on the verge of being killed, but I was useless as I seized from the venom.

_Or was I?_

I looked around for something...anything that might help. My eyes landed on a big boulder-like rock about ten feet away from where they were fighting. I focused as much as I could, the fire still burning in me, getting worse with every second. Tears now blurring my vision, I kept on trying.

_Move, damn it!_

I envisioned the huge rock knocking into him, startling him enough that she could gain control and finish him. The pain was blinding now, and all I could hear was a loud vibrating sound...then all went black as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	30. What Happened?

**QUICKIE: I seem to knock Bella unconscious a lot, haha. I think I have a problem. Sorry I left you all on another cliff hanger, but it seemed to be the perfect place to stop. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**-Alice's POV-**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella was still convulsing in the sand, but knew there wasn't much time left. James took advantage of the second I was distracted and pinned me on the ground, hand at my neck, squeezing. The cracking started, going up the side of my face on either side. The pain searing as I tried to push him away, his evil ruby red ever bearing down on me. My hand was at his face now, pushing as hard as I could, loosening his grip on me. Out of nowhere a huge rock flew into James, knocking him over. Taking this opportunity, he was on his knees, me standing behind him with my arms tight around his neck.

Anger flowed through my body, giving him one jerk to the side, taking his head off. His body still moving, I tossed his head off to the side and dismembered the rest of him within a blink of an eye. I piled up his remains and took a silver lighter out of my pocket. I threw it at the pile, flames engulfing every inch of him immediately. I sprinted back to a motionless Bella, her face wet from tears that had fallen. She was almost gone, and I knew what I had to do. I picked up her arm, bringing it to my mouth. I sucked, tasting the best thing that had ever flowed in my mouth. I moaned as I the warm liquid gushed down my throat, tasting the last of my venom from her body, I tried to stop. Then, my eyes glazed as the future came to me.

_I was sitting in front of Bella's tombstone, my eyes stinging with tears that refused to fall. I traced the letters of her name as I decided what I needed to do. _

_All of a sudden I was standing before Aro, Caius, and Marcus in Volterra._

"_Please..." I whispered, begging them._

"_I'm so sorry, Alice. I'm afraid that your particular gift is much too valuable to destroy."_

_I clenched my fingers into a fist as I walked away from them._

"_If you are unhappy with your lot...join us. We would be delighted to have you as apart of the Volturi guard."_

_I stopped, turning back to them._

"_You know what would eventually happen anyway."_

"_Not without cause." Marcus exclaimed as Caius scoffed._

_I shook my head and turned away, walking out the door and into the long hall._

"_Such a waste..." Aro mumbled._

_I left the building, staying in the shadows as I looked around at all the people. So happy, celebrating with friends and family members. I knew this was my chance._

_I took off my sunglasses, my coat, gloves, and long sleeve shirt. In my tank top and jeans, I inched towards the sunlight. Soon I would be with my Bella, and nothing else mattered._

_I closed my eyes, feeling the sunlight hit me. Not even a second went by, as I was whisked away and was back in the Volturi throne room. Finally...he has no choice now._

_They pushed me to my knees, Felix holding my right arm while Demetri held my left. I looked up as Aro approached me with a disappointed look on his face. He stroked mine, as if saying goodbye, then he grabbed either side of my head and started to pull. This pain was nothing compared to the pain I felt without Bella, and it would all be over soon enough._

_My face started cracking, and my arms started to go, until I felt the pain no more...and everything turned to black._

I gasped as I was shot back to the present, still sucking at Bella's arm. I wouldn't be able to live without my her...so I fought. Fighting my natural instinct to drain her of all blood, I ripped myself away, covering my mouth with my hand. I eyes slammed shut, controlling my urge to go back and finish what I started. It was then I was hit with another vision, this time so powerful that it physically knocked me back.

_I opened my eyes to a red-eyed Bella, smiling, with tears in her eyes. She was so beautiful, wearing a lavender dress, with a purple butterfly clip in her hair to match._

_Her fingers absently played with mine, making the rings on our fingers clink together._

"_I know pronounced you to be married. You make kiss..."_

_Bella literally jumped into my arms with excitement, kissing me like there was no tomorrow. That is, until she realized that there were at least two-hundred people watching us. _

_She turned to me, hiding her face against mine. She would have blushed if she could have, which made me smile._

"_I love you." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed me softly on the cheek._

"_I love you too, Bells."_

**-Bella's POV-**

I groaned as I came to, rubbing my eyes before I opened them. The soft light from a lamp illuminating the room enough to where I could see. I turned my head to find Alice sitting in a comfy-looking chair a few feet away. She got up as and came over to me pushing a few stray hairs from my face. Her cold fingers felt so good on my hot forehead.

"Hey..."

"What happened?" I asked, confused...so many questions going through my head.

"...Everything's taken care of. You're safe now."

"Where are we?"

"My house. This is Carlisle's office. The only room with a place to lie down, other than the living room, but I wanted to give you some privacy from the others."

"We're...back in Forks?"

"Yes."

I tried to sit up, but halting when there was a pain in my chest.

"Here, let me help." She said as she put her hands under my arms and pulled me up into a sitting position.

I breathed a sigh of relief and laid against the arm of the couch.

"You need to take it easy for a while. The good news is, nothing's broken."

"The bad news...?" I asked cautiously.

"You're still hurt."

I took a minute, trying to remember everything that had happened. James bursting into the cabin, him ripping Alice's arm off, him pushing me down to the ground...biting me.

"Alice?"

"Hm?"

"Why...did you save me?"

She frowned at this. "Because I love you."

"No, I mean...if you just let the venom spread, I could be like you right now."

"You've never expressed any interest in becoming a vampire."

"Do you know what I dream about?" I said, taking her cold hand in mine.

"No..."

"I dream about being with you forever."

"Forever. You know how long that is?" She teased.

"Ali, I want you...always. And if that means becoming a vampire...then I'll happily do it."

She lowered her head, thinking about it for a minute.

"You don't know what you'd be giving up."

"I do."

"Bella, we have loads of time to talk about this. You should rest now."

As much as I wanted to prove my point, she was right. We did have loads of time...and I really just wanted to lay down and go back to sleep.

"Wait, what time is it?"

"A little after one in the afternoon."

"Shit. I was supposed to go back to school today."

"You're in no condition to, so Carlisle called in for you."

"Okay. What should I tell Charlie when he finds out I didn't go today?"

"I was thinking about that when you were asleep. The best thing I could come up with, was that when you woke up this morning your leg started hurting. Carlisle looked at it and said you should rest another few days before trying to do back to school."

_Hm...should work. Charlie usually buys anything I tell him, and with Dr. Cullen confirming it, I should be okay._

"Better than what I got...nothing."

"Let me get you home so you can rest properly. I just didn't want to move you and risk waking you up, you need your rest."

"Alright." I said starting to get up.

"Don't strain yourself...here."

She put my arm around the back of her neck and easily picked me up from the couch.

"You don't have to carry me, you know."

"...I like to..."

I didn't argue, instead, I rested my head on her shoulder as she carried me down to her car. I must have fallen asleep in the car, because the next thing I knew, I was being tucked into my bed, Alice laying next to me.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe some of you thought I might actually kill off Alice or Bella, LOL. Not after all the hours I spent writing this story. So tell me what you thought of what happened...like, dislike? Let me know, review!**

**P.S. - I was also thinking after this story ends, I would go back on earlier chapters and maybe expand them. Now that I look back they are fucking SHORT, so maybe..idk, what do you peeps think?**


	31. On The Bright Side

**QUICKIE: Sorry this wasn't up sooner...I just lacked in motivation this past week.**

**

* * *

**

**-Alice's POV-**

As Bella laid sleeping beside me, I could only think of the vision I had the previous night. Bella would be a vampire, _and_ we would get married one day. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of having the privilege to marry her. I wonder who would propose...

Bella mumbled something as she woke up, lazily rubbing her eyes.

"Morning." I whispered before I kissed her earlobe.

"Mmm..." She stretched, but stopping when the pain in her chest made itself known again. "Ow."

I frowned, cursing James, and myself internally.

"I'm sorry..."

She turned to me, confused.

"For what?"

"I let him hurt you." I said, pressing my hand lightly to her chest where a huge bruise laid just under the thin fabric of her shirt.

The anger started to build in me again, even though I knew that bastard was dead.

"You almost got killed, in more ways than one, because of me."

"Ali, it's not your fault. James was fucking insane." Taking my hand from her chest, squeezing it in hers. "What he did to you was much worse than what he did to me."

"I'm not angry at him for changing me...because it brought me to you. I am, however, infuriated beyond belief that he tried to change you against your will."

She rested her head against my shoulder while her hand snaked under my shirt, rubbing my stomach lightly.

"Speaking of changing...can we finish our conversation from earlier?"

I sighed. "Sure."

She was quiet for another minute before she spoke up again.

"Are you against me becoming like you?"

"No." I answered truthfully.

"So why didn't you just let him change me?"

"Bella, I know the consequences of this choice, you need time to prepare. You're only seventeen, and aren't even out of high school. And, above all else, you have to realize...you won't be able to see your parents or friends afterward. You'll eventually have to deal with the fact that, after a few decades, everyone you know will be dead."

"I'm _almost _eighteen." She pointed out. "And I'm not going to be older than you..."

"Bella, I'm a hundred and ten years old...there's no way you could possible ever be older than me."

"You know what I mean. As long as I'm changed before I'm a day over nineteen, I'll be happy."

I sighed again, giving her a critical look.

"I'm serious, Ali. I want this. I want to be with you...and your family, always. I'll do anything to make sure that happens. So I'll finish high school, and then say goodbye to my parents. But, does it have to be for forever?" Her eyes turned sad.

"I'm not doubting you. I know what you want...and I've seen it. I just want you to be a hundred percent sure of yourself before you do this...because you can't take it back. You may get to see your parents again eventually, but when you are a newborn, we'll have to keep you away from all humans for a while. If not, your insatiable thirst will most likely lead to you killing an innocent human. Jasper is a hundred and sixty eight years old, and he still have problems with controlling himself around humans."

Telling her the truth was kind of hard, but she needed to know. I wouldn't be easy, but she would have myself and my family to guide her along the way.

"I promise that I'll be completely sure when I ask you to change me." She said, kissing me cheek. "Wait...you've seen it?"

"Yes."

"...And?"

I chuckled as a scooped her up in my arms.

"_And_...you are the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen, honey."

"Even more beautiful than Rose?" She asked in disbelief.

"She doesn't even compare to you now, Bells."

She hid her face in my neck and I felt her smile against me skin.

"I'm glad you think so."

Outside, I heard the familiar sound of Charlie's police cruiser pulling into the driveway.

"Charlie's home." I said as I heard him get out of the car and walk up to the front door.

"Great, I gotta put my lying cap on."

**-Bella's POV-**

I hated lying to Charlie, but I obviously couldn't tell him the truth.

"I-"

Then she disappeared, which I took as a sign that Charlie was coming up here. I was right, a few seconds later, there was three light taps at my door.

"Knock knock." He said as he slowly opened it.

"Hey, dad."

"I heard you didn't go to school today, are you alright?"

He leaned up against the door frame, crossing his arms in a casual way. He didn't seem mad, just curious.

"Yeah, my leg is just pretty sore. We all went on a walk the other day, so that's probably what did it. Dr. Cullen said I should rest a little longer, so I did."

"You think you'll be okay to still go to your mom's this weekend?"

"Yeah, definitely. I wouldn't miss it."

"Alice still planning on going with you?"

"Yeah. Is that still okay?"

"Of course. I just wanted to make sure, I don't like the idea of you traveling alone."

"Well, I won't be...so no need to worry."

"Alright. I'm just going to order pizza tonight, that okay with you?"

"Half Pepperoni, half Spinach?"

"You know it!"

_Sweeeeet! _

"I'll bring it up when it comes."

"Okie dokie."

I gave him a big smile, and he chuckled at me as he closed the door. Alice was beside me in an instant, giving me a weird look.

"What?" I asked.

"Spinach...pizza?"

"Uh, yeah! It's fucking delicious."

She laughed and shook her head at me.

"Whatever you say, babe."

I grinned, pushing her over and pinning her down on the bed, ignoring the slight pain my my chest.

"_Whatever?_" I whispered as I kissed my way up her neck, nibbling at the skin just below her jaw.

"Mmm, yes. But not right now."

She sat us up and put a few strands of hair behind hair behind my ear.

"Why?" I asked.

I pressed my lips to hers, hand behind her head, holding her there. Her cold tongue snaked out and caressed my bottom lip, before I parted them, letting her in. Loving the way she tasted as she explored my mouth, only breaking away when I needed air.

"Charlie's here...we can't."

_Damn._

I panted against her lips, resting my forehead against hers.

"Tease..."

She kissed me lightly before scooting away from me.

"You know I want to too, just not when anyone's around. No offense honey, but you are kind of loud."

"I can't help it...you're the only that's been able to make me scream." I tried to say as seductively as possible.

She raised an eyebrow, then smiled.

"You aren't so bad yourself."

Oh yes, I remembered the way she cried out as she climaxed.

_Music to my ears..._

/-/

Later on as I ate my pizza, Alice kept turning up her nose and making weird faces. At one point she even pretended to faint because of the smell, which made me laugh. She still didn't understand how I would like something that looked so disgusting. I had to admit, spinach pizza didn't look the most charming...and the word spinach usually deters people. But it's a once you try it, you'll understand kind of thing. Unless you are a vampire that is.

After I finished eating, Alice happily joined me in the shower. That's when I got my first look at the bruise on my chest...it was in the shape of a large hand print. From when James pinned me on the ground, no doubt. Next to it, on my breast, Alice's hand print was already fading...it had turned into a yellow color now. The yellow was quickly covered by Alice's pale hands, cupping me softly from behind as she kissed the back of my neck. I leaned back into her, feeling her whole body against me.

"I thought you didn't want to since Charlie's here...?"

She sighed, as her right hand left my breast and slowly moved body the front of my body.

"As long as you can be quiet, then-"  
"I will." I said quickly, cutting her off.

Her hand plunged into my wetness in and instant, making me gasp.

"Spread your legs more." She instructed.

I did as she said, giving her more room to work her magic. I moaned, thrusting my hips forward into her hand. My left hand went to her hair as my right went around her and grabbed her strong backside. Her fingers swirled around in my lips, teasing me before her middle finger grazed my throbbing center. All her fingers were working together now, making slow circles. It felt so good my eyes rolled to the back of my head, and most of my weight was on her.

My stomach tightened, and grew stronger every second. My breathing got more ragged and louder with it.

"Bella, shhh." She smiled against my shoulder.

But I couldn't help it, it felt _so _good. It wasn't long now. I started to fell my knees weaken, as I neared my climax. Ali's free hand gave my breast one last squeeze before coming up and covering my mouth, muffling the moans that came out. Her fingers suddenly quickened in pace, taking me over the edge.

"Mmmm!"

My hand left her hair and grabbed her arm that was covering my mouth, bracing myself as a wave of pleasure washed through my body. Every inch inside of me tingled as I caught my breath, her hand releasing my mouth and rested on my hip.

"Oh, Jesus..." I whispered after a few moments.

"Hey, he had nothing to do with that. It was _all_ me!" She exclaimed.

I giggled, pushing off her and turning around. I shoved her against the wall, kissing my way down her neck to her chest.

"My turn." I said before closing my mouth over her erect nipple.

My tongue swirled around it before I bit down hard, making her groan. I started to make my way down further when I felt her hands on me, pulling me back up. Grabbing my face on either side, she pulled my lips to hers and kissed me slow and passionately. My arms wrapped around her waist, rubbing her back gently as we took our time.

She released me a few minutes later, taking me hand and putting it where she wanted it most. I smiled against her lips before capturing them again, as I let my fingers slide through her velvety wetness. A growl escaped her mouth as her hands got lost in my hair, and she nuzzled my neck, leaving wet kisses. I gripped her waist as I let a finger easily slip into her, making her hips buck against my hand.

"More."

I obliged, letting a second finger enter her. Another growl came out, this time deeper...I must be doing something right. I slowly pumped my fingers into her, the slightly warmer muscles tightening around them.

"_More._.." Her voice turned raspy.

I inserted a third finger, making her moan with pleasure.

"And you were worried about me being loud..." I whispered.

I thrusted all three into her, raising the pace...and as a result, her body started to quiver.

**-Alice's POV- **

My body felt like it was on fire, as she pleasured me. I could feel it coming fast, though I wished this would last a bit longer. One last thrust of her fingers, and my insides contracted hard as I came. Resisting the strong urge to bite down on her neck, I threw my head back against the wall, but not after hearing four distinct pops. Bella's hand stopped immediately moving, and I lazily looked at her. Her eyes were wide, like a deer in a headlights. Looking down, she slowly pulled her fingers out of me, wincing like she was in pain.

_Uh oh..._

"Ow, ow, ow."

I looked at her fingers, carefully taking them in my hands. Touching them softly to see where they hurt.

"Ow, mother fucking fuck!" She gasped.

"I think they're broken." I started. "Let's get dressed and take you to see Carlisle."

With that, I turned off the water that had long ran cold, and helped her out of the shower. I dried myself within a few seconds and quickly got dressed, then helped her. I dried her off, and helped with her clothes, trying my best to avoid her hurt hand.

After Bella told Charlie she was turning in for the night, she locked her door and I helped her out the window. I carried her in my arms as I ran to my house to find Carlisle...this was bound to be embarrassing.

_/-/_

"May I ask how this happened?" Carlisle asked, as he took her hand in his.

We both looked at each other, her shaking her head, eyes wide again.

"You really don't want to know..." I said for both of us.

"Oh, ew! I really didn't want to see that!" Edward exclaimed from behind us.

"Then stay out of my thoughts..."

Carlisle shyly looked away, trying to hide his amused smile.

"I'm going to have to set your three fingers. I''ll be right back."

Bella sighed, looking at me.

"On the bright side...it's a good thing I don't write with this hand..."

* * *

**A/N: YAY for more sex! And yes...spinach pizza _is _fucking delicious! Anywho, this was mainly a segway chapter. Next time they travel to Florida to see Renee, and something...may or may not happen. Hm. Really though, I have no idea yet...lol.**

**Also, since I lacked in motivation to write, I have been reading quite a few Bellice fics and I am very impressed with a few. I recommend you check these out if you haven't already:**

**-To Be Immortal by The Forgotten Lover**

**-Red Letter Year by theswandive**

**-Falling In The Black by Dusty Paws**

**-Crestfallen Souls by Jocelyn Torrent**

**-Pack Mentality by Megster1992**

**-City by ConflictedCalypso**


	32. Jacksonville

QUICKIE: A few things before you begin:

**-A few of you noticed the amount of chapters went down, that's because I went back to the beginning and started to combine chapters and add some things 'cause I realized how short they were, and it was annoying me.**

**-I have only combined a few chapters so far, but I hope to get them all done soon. Go back and read them if you wish since there is a little new material in there now. (One thing I changed that affects this chapter, is Bella is from Florida, instead of Arizona)**

**-The response to the last chapter was really funny. I love you guys, your reviews crack me up sometimes! Lol.**

**-This chapter is the longest chapter I have written so far, so you better like it! Lol, enjoy.**

* * *

**-Bella's POV-**

"That should do it." Carlisle said as he finished wrapping all three individually set fingers together with tape.

"Thanks, Carlisle. If it were anyone other than you doing this, it would be excruciatingly embarrassing to try and come up with an excuse as to what happened."

"No need to thank me, Bella. Just...be careful when being intimate for now on, yes?" He whispered the last part.

"You got it doc." I saluted him as he walked away, leaving me and Alice in his office.

She sighed as she came and sat on the small couch with me.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I had no idea that-"

"Ali, it's fine."

I would have continued, but I heard someone approach. I turned to find Emmett standing just outside the door, a grin plastered across his face.

"So, Edward won't tell us how it happened, care to enlighten me?"

"I think you already know...so why ask? I said.

"I just want to hear you say it, it will make it all the more funny!" He chuckled.

"Em! Leave them alone." Rose yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, well it's more embarrassing than funny, to me."

"Oh, come on...we're all adults here."

Alice gave a laugh. "We're all adults...but you. Sorry Em, but you have the maturity level of a twelve year old."

"Say it and I'll leave you alone."

_Might as well give him what he wants...I'm sure they all know anyway._

I stood up then, slowly walking over to him.

"Bella?" Alice asked, but I ignored her for the moment.

"If you must know, Emmett...I happened to be pleasuring your sister, and she came so hard, she broke my fingers."

His eyes widened just before I closed the door in his face, leaving him standing there.

I laughed to myself as I made my way back over to Alice, who was now covering her face with her hands. If she were human, I'm sure she would be as red as a cherry right now.

"Oh, God..." Alice said after a few seconds.

I stood in front of her for a minute or so, until she looked up. I pushed her back and sat down on her small lap. Still embarrassed, she pulled me close and buried her face in my neck, inhaling my scent.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see the look on his face..."

She giggled, pulling back a little.

"I guess it was a little funny."

"And we learned from this experience. Now I know not to do..._that_."

"Well, you know that are...other objects we could use next time."

_Toys...now that's something I haven't done before._

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Really? You don't strike me as the toy type."

"As long as it keeps you from getting hurt, I'll try anything at least once." She smiled seductively.

"You better not be teasing me, now that you've gone and got me excited."

"I wouldn't dare tease you."

"Good."

I leaned in, giving her a quick peck on the lips before I stood up again. For the first time, I looked around Carlisle's office. There was a whole all of books behind his big wooden desk, and the other three were covered in paintings. I took my time,_really_ looking at each one before moving onto the next. On the far wall, the biggest painting hung. There were four people in it, looking over a balcony where hundreds of people seemed to be cheering.

"Who are they?"

Alice approached me, then hugged me from behind.

"The Volturi."

I stayed silent for a moment, surprised.

"_That's_ the Volturi? Wow, they look really...old fashioned.

As I took a closer look, I realized something that peaked my interest.

"Is that...Carlisle?" I pointed the the right.

"Yes." She started. "He spent a few decades with them. Described them as very refined, respect for the arts and sciences, but no regard for human life whatsoever."

Seeing them made them...real to me. Before they went to Seattle, Alice had told me a little about the Volturi...but then they were just a name.

"Where do they live?"

"Volterra, Italy."

"Oh..."

"What is it? You sound disappointed."

"I've just always wanted to go to Italy...or travel in general, for that matter."

"Just because they are there, doesn't mean you can't go. But, it would be best if you were changed before making that trip."

We stood there in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes, Ali slowly rocking us back and forth in her arms. Later on, she showed me her room...which was very much her. Bedspread was her favorite color, green, along with a few other decorations. She had a whole wall dedicated to books and music...which when we started playing it, she made me dance with her. It was a cute gesture, but I'm definitely no a dancer.

It started to get late, so we said goodbye to her family before she ran me back to my place. She had me inside my room before I knew it and was like I was here the whole time. Charlie was sleeping in the next room, so I quietly used the bathroom and changed into my pj's before I crawled into bed. I looked at the clock one last time, it was eleven, so at least I'd get about seven hours of sleep. I had school tomorrow, for the first time in months, and I was a bit nervous about returning. I'm not sure why. I let out a small content sigh as Alice spooned me, letting all my worries wash away as I drifted to sleep.

I woke up a few minutes before my alarm clock, in the same position that I fell asleep in. Alice's frigid fingers softly rubbing my stomach, and her forehead resting on the back of my shoulder. I was so comfortable that I didn't want to move, but she realized that I had woken up and moved. I rolled over searching for her beautiful face, and when I did, it brought a smile to my lips.

"Morning." She said, smiled back down at me.

"Hey."

I tried to pull her back down to lay with me again, but she didn't budge.

"Charlie is coming...hide you hand."

And then she was gone. A few seconds later, Charlie knocked on my door, and I hid my hand under the comforter.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He opened the door slowly then leaned against the door frame.

"Ready to go back to school?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

He chuckled, stepping inside my room. "Your leg feel better today?"

"Yes. I think I'm good to go."

"Alright. I'm heading out, be safe."

"I will, dad."

"Bells, I'd feel better if you didn't drive for a little while..."

"Okay. I'll call Alice and she can pick me up."

"Good. Tell her I said 'hi'."

_Aw, Charlie..._

"Will do. I'll see you later."

Once he was gone, I looked around for my phone to tell Alice that I'd need her to drive. I got a text just as I picked up my phone, and it was from Alice. I opened it and read it quickly.

I KNOW, ON THE WAY TO YOUR HOUSE WITH THE PORSCHE. BE THERE IN A FEW MINUTES. -A

Oh, how I loved having a psychic girlfriend. I grabbed some clean clothes from my dressers and went to the bathroom to change. I was in the middle of brushing my teeth when I hear the honk of a horn, knowing that was Ali. I washed my mouth out, and grabbed my book bag before heading downstairs. I put on my jacket and locked up the house, before getting into the car. She greeted me with a kiss, before starting the car back up and heading to school.

The day went by rather slow. People welcoming me back left and right...and it was actually getting rather annoying, but I dealt with it. I was relieved when lunch time rolled around and I got to see Alice again. We sat together with Angela, Eric, Jessica, and Mike. I still wasn't talking to him, or even acknowledging him for that matter. It wouldn't bother me if I never spoke to him again, maybe then he'd get the hint. I could see that he looked upon and Alice with distaste, but he never said another aloud about us. Good move on his part, because I know Alice would say...or do something about it. And if he ever said anything about my Alice, I would be sure to do something also.

I scooted closer to her, putting my around around her back, resting it on the top of the seat and pulled her closer. She smiled at me before kissing me quickly on the cheek, and resting her small hand on my knee. The next thing I knew, there was a flash. I looked over at Angela, who had taken the photo. She was looking at the screen and smiling for a few seconds before she realized we were looking at her.

"I couldn't help it, you two are so cute together. Plus I needed a picture anyway, we're putting together a couples page for the yearbook."

I saw Mike roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye, and shift his position uncomfortably.

"Just make sure to give us a copy." Alice replied.

In Biology, I couldn't focus on much of anything. Alice and I were in our own little world, holding hands under the table, glancing at each other often. It wasn't until the teacher handed out a worksheet, that we buckled down for a few minutes at a time and got some work done. We finished just as the bell rang, and I groaned, not wanting to go through Gym. She walked me to the Gym doors, kissing me goodbye and wishing me luck.

_God knows I need it._

"SWAN!"

I jumped at the loud voice from behind me.

"Yeah, coach?"

"Good to have you back...but it seems you'll have to sit out of the game." She said as she saw my hand.

_Thank you God, for giving me a break!_

"But, I'm not about to have you get lazy. You'll walk about the perimeter of the Gym while the others are playing basketball."

_And once again, I spoke to soon...great._

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now go change, hop to!" She said, smacking my ass as I turned around.

The period actually went by fast, thanks to my day dreaming skills. And I only ended up getting hit by the basketball once, so that was a plus. On a normal day I would have gotten hit at least three times. When the bell rang I practically ran out the doors to the parking lot, where Alice was already waiting by her car. I hugged her tightly, kissing all over her face, and eventually her lips.

"You should greet me like that more often."

/-/

Later that evening when Charlie came home, he noticed my fingers as I was fixing dinner.

_Time to lie again..._

"Bella, what happened to your hand!"

"Oh, it was an accident. I, uh, I was over at Alice's house and I was wrestling with Emmett...and he stepped on my fingers..."

"Emmett...the really big one?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing wrestling with him? He's a bear compared to you."

"It's not his fault...we were playing around and I started it. But I'm fine, Carlisle fixed me up."

"Bells, you have _got _to be more careful. You are like a danger magnet, you know?"

"I will dad, no more wrestling for me, I promise."

"Good."

Overall it went well, though he did tell me to be more careful a few other times while we were eating.

The rest week went pretty much like Monday had. Everyday morning Alice would leave to get her car and take me to school, we'd spend every moment we could together before classes split us up. And in Gym, I got out of the sports and walked around the perimeter of the room. Each time when the day was over, I ran outside into Ali's arms and professing how much I had missed her. Life was good and getting back to normal.

Before I knew it, Friday had come and I quickly packed a duffel bag with a few outfits. Alice had already packed before I even woke up, so I was the one that held us up a bit, but we made it. As soon as we got in the air and the seat belt sign turned off, I unbuckled and laid my head in Alice's lap. I ended up falling asleep pretty fast, and eight hours later, at about one in the afternoon, we landed safely in Jacksonville. It didn't take long to find my mom...she was dressed in bright colors and had her floppy straw cowgirl hat on.

"Bella!" Mom yelled as she ran over to me, engulfing me in a hug that hurt my chest. "Oh my God, let me look at you."

She took my face in between her hands and smiled at me, looking like she was about to cry.

"Mom, it hasn't been _that_ long since I saw you."

"I know, baby. It's just...after your car accident, I'm just so happy I'm able to see your face again."

"I'm fine mom." I hugged her again.

"Bells, what happened to your fingers?"

"That...was an accident. You know how danger prone I am..."

"You really have got to be more careful!"

"Yes, I know...dad already gave me that speech."

She chuckled, then noticed Alice, who was standing behind me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, how rude of me...I'm Renée ."

She stuck her hand out, Alice's grasping hers a second later. Surprised that my mom didn't mention anything about her coldness, but at the same time glad.

"Alice Cullen. It's very nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much."

"All good things I hope?"

"Mostly." She teased.

"Hah! I like you already."

I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

I slung my book bag over my shoulder as headed to the car. I held Alice's hand the whole way, getting a few stares from people passing, but I didn't care. It was overcast outside, just like Alice had seen a few weeks ago, so she was safe for now.

As she drove us to the house, I held Alice close, my arm around her waist and her hand on my knee. Mom not seeming to mind our open affection, which made me even more happy. I knew she was supportive of our relationship, but I didn't really know _how_ supportive exactly.

"Phil is still on the road, but he says 'hello'. And next time he sees you, he's gonna give you a great big hug."

"Can't wait..."

I still didn't know Phil that well, but I knew he was a good guy. He took care of my mom very well...better than I could I'm sure. I rolled down my window, taking in the warmer air that I had missed. We got home rather quickly, pulling into the familiar drive made me smile. I missed it here, and it looks like I had never even left. One thing was differently though; the space in front of the house that was usually bare, was growing with beautiful flowers of every color.

"You take up gardening, mom?"

"It's just a hobby. I thought the yard needed some color, so I went out and got every color I could find. Turns out I have a bit of a green thumb."

"It looks really nice, Mrs. Swan."

"Alice, please...call me Renée. And thank you."

She unlocked the door and let us in, turning on the lights I already noticed how a few things have changed since I left. The entryway and hall was now painted a deep purplish red, and it was lined with white wood, really bringing out the color.

"You like what we did? I picked the color out myself."

"Yeah, it looks really good."

I stood there for a few more moments, admiring the changes before mom spoke again.

"Alright, lets move." She nudged me with her elbow.

We reached the living room

"Here girls, I'll take your stuff upstairs." She said reached for my bag.

"I can do it." Alice interjected. "I have to use the bathroom anyway."

"Up the stairs, take a left, and Bella's bedroom is the second door on the left. And the bathroom is right across from it."

We both watched as Ali took both our bags and jogged up the stairs. Once she was out of sight, mom slapped me playfully on the shoulder.

"She's cute! You did good picking a nice girl like her."

"Thanks...?" I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

Mom had never been too fond of my previous girlfriends, which looking back now, I'd agree with her. I don't know what I was thinking back then.

"So, how long have you two be _officially_ dating?"

"Um...I haven't really been counting..."

"Since before your car accident?"

"Yeah, a while before that."

Mom opened her mouth to say something else, but that's when Alice appeared again.

"It's early in the day, we should all go do something. But first, are you girls hungry? I can whip up some sandwiches real fast."

"We actually ate on the plane." I said quickly.

It was halfway true at least. I did eat.

"Great! No more lollygagging...it's girl time."

"Oh, God..." I mumbled.

"What?" Ali asked.

"She wants to take us shopping...that's what 'girl time' means in mom talk."

"Bells, you are still a drama queen when it comes to shopping? What about you Alice?"  
"I actually happen to love shopping." She said, flashing an evil smile at me.

"Perfect! Let's go." She said, turning back the way we came.

"Thanks a lot..." I said as a smacked Alice's arm with my good hand.

Mom drug us both to the closest mall. Her and Alice were getting along like they had known each other for years, which made me happy...until they both a insisted that I needed to brighten up my wardrobe. Mom and Alice picked out a few shirts, and practically pushed me into the stall. In my rush to hurry up and get this over with, I ended up putting the shirt on wrong.

"Uh...I need help." I reluctantly called through the door.

I unlocked the door and Alice walked in, taking one look at me, then busted out laughing.

"How did you manage this, babe?"

"No idea, just help me out."

She quickly lifted the shirt off me with ease, straightening it back up and placing it back on the hanger. Fixing my bra for that little ordeal, familiar cold hands caressed the bare skin on my hips, turning me around to face her.

I was met with her lips instantly, my hands going to her hair, tangling themselves in her soft locks. I she smiled against my lips as I parted them, begging her to capture mine again. She did, deepening the kiss...making me forget where we were. My hands started to run up her sides as a voice interrupted.

"Hey, you two quit making out for a minute and try these on..." She laughed.

We parted as she flung a bright yellow shirt over the door first, then a pair or blue skinny jeans followed...and my eyes widened.

"That's a little _too_ bright for my taste."

Alice giggled then grabbed them and slung it over my shoulder.

"Just be a good girl and try it on."

She patted my head before letting herself out.

"_Now I know what she needed help with..." _I heard my mom tease.

"_Well, before that...she did get herself tangled in a shirt. It was rather funny."_

"_Haha! Well, that's Bella for you."_

"Hey, I can hear you!"

But they just laughed at that. By this time, I had lost my sense of humor. Shopping did that to me...but apparently just made the both of the more goofy then usual. Mom ended up getting me the yellow shirt and skinny jeans, much to my protest. Alice bought a few cute shirts for herself, along with a sexy little piece of underwear that I couldn't wait to see her in. Or get her out of, for that matter.

By the time we were done, we had been through seven different stores, and it was already almost time for dinner. We headed back to the house, and mom quickly got started on dinner. I decided to take a shower, leaving them alone to, most likely, make fun of me some more while I was gone. As I stepped into the warm water, washing my stresses away, I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about down there.

**-Alice's POV-**

I heard Bella let out a breath as she stepped into the shower. I recalled our little...finger fiasco a few days ago. Now, I can look back on it and laugh at the fact that I didn't know I could possibly hurt Bella...like that.

"Do she know...how much you love her?" Renée said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Well, I hope so. I tell her all the time."

"Are you worried she doesn't believe you?"

I thought about this for a few seconds, before I answered truthfully.

"I'm lucky to have her, and I just want to let her know that."

"I think she does..."

We continued to talk until Bella came back downstairs, hair damp and her clothes clinging to her body. I looked away to keep from staring, but Bella noticed what I was doing and giggled to herself.

"Alright, dinner is ready." She said, putting the lasagna on the table.

_This should be interesting..._

/-/

"Are you okay Alice? You only took a few bites of your food." Renée noticed.

"I haven't been feeling too good the past few days, and it's made my appetite go down. But it's delicious.

My stomach raged inside of me, rejecting the food.

"You don't look too good." Bella said, trying to save me. "Maybe you should go lay down for a while."

"Bella's right, hon. You go rest. If you get hungry later, Bella can always heat you up some."

"Thank you."

I got out of my chair, going upstairs to Bella's room quickly. I closed the door and grabbed a piece of paper, writing her a note in case she came to check on me. Quietly opening the window and closing it, before jumping to the ground and sprinting for the nearby woods. I needed to get the human food out of my body, and get some animal blood in me. After throwing up the lasagna, it took about ten minutes to find a deer. I filled up fast, and ran back to the house, their muffled voiced before clearer as I got closer. It sounded like they had moved from the dining room into the living room.

"_What about colleges? I know it's early, but have you started thinking about your options?"_

"_It _is _early...but, I have been thinking about the University of Alaska."_

"_Alaska? Why there?"_

"_Uh, it has a great science program..."_

"_Or a great Alice program, eh?"_

"_Mom..."_

"_Bella." She chuckled. "You can't fool me, darling. I see all."_

"_Okay...you got me."_

"_Well you have another whole year to think about it. Just try and keep an open mind about other schools."_

"_I will."_

A few moments of silence went by before Renée spoke up again.

"_So..."_

"_Um...so what?"_

"_Tell me more about you and Alice."_

"_What do you want to know?" _She asked cautiously.

"_Are you in love with her?"_

That's when I started to really pay attention. I climbed back through her bedroom window, and sat down on the bed, listening intently to the conversation taking place below me.

"_Yeah, mom. I'm crazy about her."_

"_Aw, my baby's all grown up!"_

"_Okay, that's enough of that. I'm still your baby." She giggled._

"_Not trying to push anything, but...have you ever thought about marriage?"_

_"In the future, I'd like to. But I'm a little young to be thinking about that now. Why?"_

"_Oh, just making sure your father and I didn't scar you for life by getting the divorce."_

"_No, mom...I'm perfectly fine."_

Their conversation lasted a little longer than that before Bella came up for bed. She smiled and tackled me on the bed once she shut the door, kissing me hard on the mouth.

"I missed you." She said as she rolled us over so I was on top.

**-Bella's POV-**

She laughed, leaning down to kiss me, much softer than I had kiss her a few seconds ago.

"I missed you too."

"Have a good hunt?"

"As good as it can be, yes." I replied as my hands went into her hair, pulling her closer.

My lips parted, and waited for her lips to touch mine, but they didnt. I opened my eyes to find hers had glazed over, which meant she was having a vision. I patiently waited for her to come back, not moving so I wouldn't distract her. About ten seconds went by before she blinked and came back to reality.

"Alice? What did you see?" I whispered.

She sat up and looked at me with a worried face.

"Victoria..."

* * *

**A/N: MUAHAHAHA, cliffy! I'm chomping at the bit to write the next chapter! Are you excited to see what's going to happen? Start your guessing as to what you think might be going down soon. AND...I'll only update again once I get to 15-20 reviews for this one, so, go tell me what you think.**

**DO IT.**


	33. Bella's Birthday

**-Bella's POV-**

"Victoria? Who's that?"

She didn't answer. I was about to ask again what she saw about this...Victoria person, but she was already on her phone. A few seconds of silence went by before she said something that sounded like Carlisle. She was talking so fast I couldn't understand anything that she was saying, which mildly irritated me. About thirty seconds went by before she hung up the phone, and let out a breath.

"You going to tell me what's going on, or am I going to have to guess?"

"Nothing that you should be worrying about right now, hon."

"No, I'm not gonna let you do that. You looked anxious, and that's not good..."

"I don't want to ruin this weekend with something that will be dealt with after, so please. I promise once we get back home, I'll tell you everything."

"I hate being left in the dark, Ali."

"I know, but it's for your own good."

"As soon as we get home, you're telling me." I pointed my finger at her.

"I will. I never break a promise." She said as she pulled me close, planting a kiss on my cheek.

I hated this, but I cooperated because she asked me to. But seeing the look on her face didn't comfort me much. Something was definitely wrong...and I had a feeling it was because of me.

I lay awake in bed that night, going through all the possibilities in my head of what Alice's vision was about. She tried to take my mind off of it by whispering sweet things in my ear, which definitely worked for a while.

But finally about two in the morning she insisted I get some sleep, and by this time, I was so exhausted it didn't take me long. The last thing I remember was her arm circling my waist, pulling me close, and the feeling of her cold breath on the back of my neck.

/-/

"Happy Birthday." Alice whispered before kissing my earlobe.

_Aw, crap..._

I rolled over, rubbing my tired eyes...finding her watching me expectantly, the anxiety from last night nowhere to be found.

"Did mom tell you? I swear-"

"No she didn't tell me. I'm psychic remember?"

_Right..._

"I hate birthdays." I mumbled.

"Fine, I won't give you your present then..."

"Okay, I don't like getting presents anyway." I flipped over, shoved the pillow in my face.

"What? No, you are opening it, and you are going to love it!"

"Ali, you didn't have to get me anything."

"But I wanted to. Come on, open it, the suspense is killing me!"

She pulled the pillow from my face and shoved a square box in front of me.

"Fine." I sighed, sitting up.

She pushed some stray hairs out of my face as I began to unwrap the beautiful box.

"Alice..." I gasped as I took the box top off. "Is this...?"

"The one you were looking at the day we went shopping in Port Angeles? Yes...it is. I saw how you looked at it, and I thought it would be perfect to give to you for your birthday."

"It's beautiful...I love it."

"I told you you would."

"Shut up." I said as I grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her in for a kiss.

I set the box aside as I fell back on the bed, taking her with me, wrapping my arms around her neck. It wasn't long before her hand found its way up my shirt, and didn't hesitate to cover my breast. This was more than enough to set me on fire, my heart now pounding, and my center pulsating along with it. I pulled away, knowing if it got any further we wouldn't be able to stop.

"We can't-"

"She's not here, and won't be back for another half hour." She cut me off and leaned in again.

After a hard kiss, her lips left my mouth, trailing along my jaw, then down my neck. I instinctively raise my arms, and she whips my shirt off with her vampire speed, like it was never even there, and starts pulling down my pajama shorts and underwear. Once off and out of the way, I spread my legs for her, waiting for her to come back up so I can get her undressed too.

But before I can say anything, her head was already between my legs, her cold tongue plunging deep into me, causing me to gasp.

My non-injured hand went to her soft hair, squeezing it in my fingers as her tongue slowly pulled out. Flattening it, she licked her way up my slit, barely grazing the spot where I need it most.

"Don't tease me..." I whispered.

I felt her smile against my skin before her she kissed her way back up my body, stopping to pay attention to my breasts. One hand cupped me, while her mouth occupied the other, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin before continuing back up my neck.

Her teeth raked across my pulse point as her fingers started their decent down my body. The throbbing ache between my legs growing stronger, waiting for release.

"Please..."

Her lips captured mine once again as she thrusted a finger in me. I moaned in her mouth as I spread my legs wider. She got the hint and added another finger, upping her pace, my hips rising off the bed to meet her every pump.

"Don't stop..."

I swallowed hard as I hugged her body to me, feeling the tingle in my body grow fast. I squeezed my eyes shut as my walls tightened around her, twitching with anticipation.

I bit into the crook of her neck, muffling my cry of pleasure as I climaxed. My whole body shook as my hips rose off the bed one last time, before falling back weakly. Her fingers still worked as the waves washed through me, almost making me come again. Finally she stilled, and slowly pulled out. Panting, I kissed the spot where I had bitten, even though I knew it didn't hurt her in the slightest.

As I came down from my high, catching my breath, she planted sweet kisses all over my face.

"I think every day should be my birthday from now on..." I mumbled.

She giggled before untangling our bodies to lie next to me. "I can make that happen."

"Come back here, it's my turn." I pulled on her shirt, but she didn't budge.

"Today is about you, not me. Besides, you'll have plenty of other times to repay me."

She kissed my forehead before she got up off the bed and went into the bathroom, leaving me spent and naked on the bed. I heard her start the shower, and a few seconds later, she reappeared and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"I started the shower you, better get in there before the water runs cold..."

"Well, excuse me, I actually need time to recover..."

"Sorry, I forget. Oh, you humans get tired so easily."

"I guess another perk of being a vampire is lasting quite a while in bed?"

"Oh, yes. We can go for hours without stopping."

"Well then, I sure can't wait."

After a few minutes of resting, Alice finally pulled me out of bed and practically shoved me in the shower. By the time I got out, she was not in my room anymore, so I figured my mom had already gotten home. I changed into some clean clothes and made my way downstairs, still drying my hair with a towel as I went.

"There you are, Birthday girl!" Renee squealed as I came into her view.

Alice was sitting on a stool a the counter, preoccupied with something in front of her, while Renee was urging me to hurry up and take a seat. I did as I was told, and as soon as I sat down, Alice shoved a plate in from of me, and a face stared back at me. There were two pancakes that made the head, sliced bananas made the smile of the mouth, while the two eyes were made of huge chocolate chips.

"Happy Birthday. I did the bananas myself." Alice said proudly.

I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mom, it looks delicious."

"You're welcome, honey. I can't cook much, but I can make a mean breakfast."

It wasn't until now that I realized how hungry I was. My stomach growled as I poured on the syrup, then dug in without another word.

"Here you go, Alice." Mom said as she placed a plate of strawberry syruped pancakes on the counter.

"Thank you."

"No problem, hon."

I slowed my chewing as I watched Alice cut a piece and take a bite, the expression on her face never changing, but I knew it must have been disgusting for her. She ended up finishing before me, and politely excusing herself to the bathroom. In vampire code, that meant "Hey, I'm gonna go throw this up now, bye!" Poor, Alice.

"I really do like her, Bella. You need to keep her!" She said once Alice was upstairs and out of earshot.

"Okay, Mom. I'll try..."

She cleaned up the kitchen as I ate, tossing everything in the sink to wash later.

"Wait here." She said as she quickly left the room.

I finished the last bite of pancakes, happily rubbing my full tummy as I licked the last of the syrup off my lips. She returned a few seconds later, holding a good sized, perfectly wrapped box.

"Mom, you shouldn't have."

"Whatever, just open it."

I eyed her, shaking my head, then doing as she said. I slipped the cover off to find a blanket made out of all of our old travel shirts.

"This is awesome, thank you." I said attacking her with a hug.

"You're welcome, baby. And now you can use it to keep you warm if you still choose to go to Alaska."

I sighed into her shoulder as she rubbed my back.

"Did you like the present Alice gave you?" She said as she released me.

_Which one? Because I loved them both._

"Yeah. Did she show you?"

"Yes. She said she saw you looking at it when you two went shopping, and she went back and got it for you, how sweet of her!"

"You know, Mom, I'm starting to think you like her more than me."

"Don't be silly, Bella. You'll always be my favorite."

/-/

"Home movies!"

_Oh, dear God...kill me now._

"Mom, didn't you torture me enough with the shopping yesterday?"

"This isn't torture, it's entertainment."

I sighed, as she popped in the VHS tape. Alice leaning forward, completely interested in seeing my embarrassing memories that were caught on film.

"Aw, Bella...you were so cute!"

"Were?" I whined.

"Sorry, you still are...very much."

"Mmhm..."

Forty-five minutes later came the last little piece of footage, and it turned out to be the most embarrassing one. It was when I was two and we went to First Beach sometime in the summer. Mom filmed Charlie, who was holding out his arms as I ran full speed at him. I ended up tripping on a small rock and face planting into the sand. Alice and mom both giggled, while I sunk into the sofa, hand hiding my face.

"Wait, for it..."

I peeked through my fingers to see a two year old me start to get up from the fall, to come face to face with a crab. My eyes went wide and I tried to get away, my legs not as fast as my mind, and I fell once again...face first into the sand. This time flipping over, making me dizzy. Sitting on my diapered butt, thinking the worst was over, when tide came in and knocked me on my back.

"Bella, you really can't catch a break."

"Here comes the best part."

I sunk deeper into the sofa, knowing what was coming next. The family still makes fun of me for it, to this day. Two year old me stood up one last time...my diaper sagging so low because of the water, most of my ass was hanging out. This time they burst out laughing, mom spitting out a little of her tea in the process.

"Oh, Renee...you have got to make me a copy of this!"

"Uh, no! Never, bad idea, I will kill you..." I threatened as I slapped her on the knee.

"Geez, Bells...have a sense of humor." Mom teased.

I stuck my tongue out at her and crossed my arms over my chest, pretending to pout. But my façade was taken down when Ali wrapped her arm around my waist, bringing me closer to her. I gave in quickly and cuddled with her, resting my head on her shoulder as we watched the end of the tape.

The rest of the day, Mom shared more embarrassing stories about me while making a cake for dessert.

Alice powered through another meal, with a smile on her face. She must love me a lot. But when it came to dessert, I don't think she could handle anymore human food.

"No thank you, I'm on a diet...but eat some for me." She said before closing her eyes and rubbing her temple.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just have a headache. I think I'm going to turn in early tonight, I want to be well when we have to fly back tomorrow."

"Okay, feel better." Mom said as she gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Night."

We sat in silence for a few moments, both eating the cake we made.

"I guess she's still isn't feeling too well. Want me to send some Advil up with you to give to her?"

"No, she'll be fine once she gets to sleep."

"You should get some sleep too, big day of traveling tomorrow."

"Ugh, can't wait..."

"Go on, I'll clean up down here." She said before kissing me on the forehead.

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night, hon."

I raced back upstairs, ready to apologize for her having to endure another human meal, but when I got to my room, she wasn't there. I turned my light on and notice a small note sitting on my pillow.

_Went hunting, be back in a few. -A_

I took this time to use the bathroom, brush my teeth, and change into my pj's. When I came out of the bathroom, Alice was waiting for me in bed. I couldn't help but smile and run over to her.

"Attack hug!" I said and I jumped on her, knocking her over.

"Very cute." She responded before kissing my cheek.

"I know."

She lifted the covers and we both crawled in bed, getting comfortable rather fast. Tomorrow was going to be a long day with making the eight hour trip back, and Alice telling me what she saw in her vision.

We shared one more kiss before we entangled ourselves in each other, and I fell asleep.

/-/

Mom came in and woke us up around ten in the morning, so we'd have two hours before our plane left. And being the awesome girlfriend that Alice is, she had already packed everything back in our bags, aside from the clothes we were wearing now, and had set out the clean clothes in the bathroom for me. Thanks to her, we were actually ahead of time, so there was no worry about us possibly missing our flight.

Mom hugged both me and Alice tight before we had to go through security, but not before tearing up. I promised I'd come visit her again soon, and to bring Alice with me again if I could.

We boarded the plane without problem, as after we took off, I once again, feel asleep with my head in Ali's lap. I slept for a few hours, only waking up because there was a little turbulence. I decided to stay up from then on, so I wouldn't be up all night. I called Mom after we landed, so she knew we were safe, and headed to my house. When I got in, Charlie was nowhere, but Alice found a note.

_Had to go to a few town's over to help with a case, not sure when I'll be back home. -Dad_

"Good, I can leave him a note saying I went to bed, and I can lock my door so he won't know I'm gone. Now, do as you promised, and take me over to our house so I can finally know what the hell is going on."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, bossy Bella at the end, lol. So yes, you will finally find out what is going on next chapter. Hopefully I'll have it ready to post soon, but until then, review please!**


	34. The Volturi

**QUICKIE: Sorry for the _super duper_ long wait, I suck. I've been having writers block with this for a month now, but hopefully I'll get the last few chapters up without a long wait.**

* * *

**-Bella's POV-**

"Go ahead, Alice." Carlisle said as he sat down next to Esme.

"I had a vision of Victoria, the redhead from Seattle, going to The Volturi to get revenge on us."

"Uh...why?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Because I killed her mate, James." She took an unnecessary breath before continuing. "She's going to tell Aro that Bella knows about us..."

"Oh, dear." Esme said.

"She's a human. They'll either want to kill her, and us, or change her." Said Emmett.

My eyes widened and hoped for the latter if it came to that.

_Now I have to worry about another vampire that might kill me...great._

Alice resting her hand on mine, comforting me the best she could.

"Do you have any idea of when she is going to them?" Rose asked.

"By tomorrow evening, then The Volturi will get here Wednesday night."

"What will we tell them when they get here? Bella, do you even want to be changed?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I answered. "But not now. I want to wait until after graduation."

"We tell them the truth. As long as you have plans to change her, Aro might let it go for a while if he has proof of it." Carlisle mused.

"I can show him a vision of Bella as a vampire, that I had not that long ago."

"He'll have to touch you to see it, and in the process, will read every thought you've ever had. He'll find out that Bella has a power now, and will want to see her." Edward pointed out.

"So, she'll be here when they come." Alice suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Jasper. "...Carlisle?"

He thought to himself for a moment, letting out a sigh before he spoke.

"I think it's best to have Bella here. Edward is right about Aro, he'll want to see her..."

/-/

The next day as we lied together in my bed, Alice absentmindedly played with my fingers, all the while my head was spinning with questions from this new information. I snuggled into her more before speaking up.

"I want to ask you something, and I need you to answer it honestly..."

"I always do, Bella. What is it?" She said before kissing me on my temple.

I took a few seconds, getting up the courage, not only to ask it, but to be ready for the answer.

"Do you think they'll kill me, The Volturi?"

"They don't know the full story, so they'll come here wanting answers. As long as I show Aro my vision of you as a vampire and what happened with James, then we should be okay. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"It seems all I've done is cause you guys trouble..."

"None of this is your fault, don't ever think that." She said sternly.

"You almost got killed because of me-"

"And you saved me, if you don't recall."

"That was pure luck. I can't control my power that well-"

I was silenced by her lips on mine. She didn't like when I blamed myself for things I couldn't control, but technically, everything _was_ my fault. It was my scent all over Alice when she went to Seattle. And everything just snowballed from there.

"Don't think, just..._be_ with me right now."

I nodded, letting her cold lips captured mine again, sending a shiver down my spine. My hand cupped her face as I let my mind drift to her and only her in this moment. Sliding my hand into her hair, I tugged at her soft locks, kissing her back more aggressively. Only pulling away to mumble "I love you" against her lips.

/-/

The next day, all I could think about was how tonight was going to go. I couldn't even try and focus on my school work, and I knew that Alice was more worried about me than The Volturi, even though she couldn't see how tonight would turn out. I was quiet most of the time, only talking unless someone talked to me. I had too much on my mind to carry on a normal conversation.

Alice was by my side as much as she could be, when we weren't separated by classes. When the day was over, she drove me home and we did the same as yesterday, cuddled as much as we could until it was almost time for Charlie to come home. When the time came, I reluctantly tore myself away from her and headed downstairs to start dinner.

I picked chicken breasts and leftover potatoes from the previous night, and started cooking.

After pretending to read the newspaper for a while, I checked the clock on the wall.

"Let me." She said before I even got up.

Opening the oven, she checked on the food before closing the door.

"Almost done."

Kneeling before me, she took my hands in hers and kissed each one. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms arms her neck, holding her tight.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered.

"I just want it to be over. I'm exhausted from worrying about what could happen."

"I know, honey."

We held each other for a little while longer, until Charlie came home. Alice went up to my room in a flash, while I talked to him while we ate. I cleaned up the kitchen before making the excuse that I didn't feel good, so I could go to bed early. Once I made it upstairs, I found Alice laying on my bed with her eyes closed. I quickly brushed my teeth before sitting on the bed next to her. She opened her eyes before she sat up, kissing me softly.

"I still can't see anything...it's like being blind."

"Welcome to my world."

She sighed as she rested her head against mine. "We should get going."

I swallowed hard, as I nodded, my feet feeling as heavy as lead. I threw on my light hoodie before she gathered me up in her arms and jumped out the window, and dashed through the forest. By the time we got to her house, my nose was cold and Esme gave me a blanket to warm up.

We all sat in silence as we waited. Alice next to me the whole time, holding my hand or kissing me lightly on my cheek. Then she suddenly went still, her face going blank and her pupils enlarging a tiny bit. She blinked when she came back to the present, all of us waiting to hear about what she saw.

"Their coming..." she said ominously.

We all stood, waiting for them to arrive. My heart pounding in my chest, due to my anxiousness. Alice wrapped her arm around my waist protectively, as all their eyes went to the back door, apparently hearing something my human ears couldn't. Esme was at the door in a second, opening it for our visitors as the rest of us waited.

A few seconds later, five hooded figures walked into the house, and I could have sworn my heart stopped for a second. As they filtered into the living room, they pulled off their hoods and all eyes went to me. Five pairs of blood red eyes stared me down for what felt like an eternity, but was most likely just a few seconds.

"Carlisle," The one in front broke the silence. "My old friend. It's a shame we have to see each other under these circumstances."

"Things are not as they seem, Aro. But if you give us a chance to tell our side of the story, you will see."

"Of course, all we want is the truth." He said before his eyes came back to me. "What is your name, child?"

"B-bella." I stuttered.

"Bella...that's a beautiful name. Do you know why we are here?"

I could only nod, the words not wanting to come out of my mouth.

"As you all probably know, a Victoria came to us." Then he turned to Alice. "She said you killed her mate, James. What was the reason for that?"

"He was hunting Bella." she started. "He wasn't going to stop until he got her, so I had to do what was necessary to protect her."

"All that trouble, to protect a human? It must be love." He said in a soothing voice.

The blonde girl behind him just rolled her eyes, but the others remained stoic.

"She'll be one of us eventually. She is no threat and won't expose us."

"When is...eventually?" He asked curiously.

"Sometime after graduation next year."

"Hm, I see. May I, dear Alice?" He held out his hand in front of him "Just to be sure you are telling the truth, of course."

**-Alice's POV-**

I nodded to him, giving Bella a reassuring squeeze, before walking over to him. Esme was by her side in a second, taking my place, trying to make Bella feel safe. I was tad nervous, but I kept my cool on the outside, for Bella's sake. I knew he was about to find out about her, and I didn't know what he would do from there. I let my hand slide into his, palm to palm. A tingling went through my hand as he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

I slipped into the vision of Bella and I at our wedding, enjoying it a second time as he watched. When it ended I started to move my hand back, but he held on tight, taking in every thought I've ever had. All of ten seconds went by, before he opened his eyes to me again.

"Very interesting, to see what you have seen, before it has happened."

"Now you know everything."

"I certainly do. And more..." His eyes shifted to Bella.

"Come here, dear Bella." With a gentle smile on his face, he let go of my hand and urged her to come over. "Don't be afraid, I will not harm you."

Her eyes widened before she glanced at me. I walked back over to her, giving her a gentle push towards him. Her heart was pounding so hard, I was afraid one of them may be tempted...but, since they were The Volturi, I trusted them to stay professional.

Bella stuck her shaking hand out to him, and he took it rather fast, making her jump a little. He cupped her hand between both of his, but only a few seconds later, opened his eyes and looked at her bewildered.

"Strange. Do you have more than one power?" He asked.

"N-not that I know of..." She managed to get out.

"I can't see or hear anything...fascinating!"

"Do any of your powers work on Bella?" He looked at the rest of us as he let her hand go.

"Mine..." Jasper spoke up. "But we think that has to do with because my power is physical, not mental."

"I can't read her mind."

"And she is just a blur in my visions."

"You are turning out to be one intriguing human, Bella. I've never come across a human that could do what you can. Would you please demonstrate for us?"

"She gets bad headaches when she does..." I spoke up.

"Hm, that's probably because she doesn't use it very often, am I right?" He asked her.

"I try not to..."

"I'm sure if you do it more often...practice and what not, that the headache will become less and less, until you don't have them at all anymore." He thought out loud. "Would you please just try, that's all I ask." He practically begged her.

"O-okay."

"Wonderful! Let's sit, all this standing around isn't helping, I'm sure."

Bella made her way back over to me, taking my hand as I pulled her over to the couch, sitting next to her, Esme on her other side.

"Pick any object, Bella."

"Nothing breakable though, honey." Esme said.

She looked around the room, going from one thing to another, obviously not finding anything that suited her.

"Oh! I think I might have the perfect object." He untied his cloak, letting it fall onto the seat of the chair he was in, and grabbed a pen out of his suit pocket.

Laying it on the table in front of Bella, he watched her with big eyes, ready to be impressed.

"There you go, dear. See if you can move it from the table, to my hand."

She looked at the pen like it weighed a million pounds. I could tell she was doubting herself, and with all this pressure, it really wasn't helping her. I rubbed her back lightly, hoping to give her some reassurance that she could do it. I knew she could. If she could move a huge boulder while convulsing from vampire venom, then she could move this small pen.

She let out a breath as she stared the pen down. After ten seconds went by, she narrowed her eyes at it, focusing harder. Soon frown lines appeared on her forehead, and her eyelid twitched. That's when the pen flew off the glass table, and hit Aro right in between the eyes.

Bella's jaw dropped while Emmett held back a snicker.

"I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to-"

He chuckled and waved his hand at her. "It's fine, dear. It obviously didn't hurt. And you got it...sort of close." He teased. "It's still very impressive. I can only imagine what you could do as an immortal."

All of a sudden Bella's face cringed in pain, and she lowered her head into her hands.

"Headache starting?" Esme asked, worried.

She nodded.

"May I take Bella home? It's getting late and she needs to rest."

"Of course, our business is done here. It was a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I hope we cross paths in the near future, when you are one of us, that is..."

* * *

**A/N: Well, The Volturi are on the Cullens side now, but what will happen with Victoria?**

**P.S. - I wrote a Bellice one-shot called Derby Girl, AND started a new Bellice story called The Cullen Ranch. SO if you haven't, please go check those out! :)**


	35. Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever since I updated. Once again, writers block with this, also why this is so short.**

**ALSO: For the people _keep _asking, and obviously can't read. Alice's hair is blonde, because in this particular story, I envisioned Emma Watson as Alice. It's clearly stated at the beginning of Chapter 1.**

* * *

**-Bella's POV-**

***THAT SUMMER***

"August 13th?" She asked.

"Yes. It's a month before my birthday, and I don't want to be another year older."

She sighed, knowing she couldn't talk me out of it, not matter how much she tried.

"I know you want me to wait..."

"I just don't know why you want to so soon."

"I've chosen my life, and I want to start living it."

"Don't think you have to have this life because of me."

"Alice, of course I want to spend eternity with you, but I also want it because...all my life I've been the girl who's never fit in. And I finally found a world that makes me feel like I belong."

We sat there in silence for a moment before she spoke again.

"Okay. August 13th it is." She smiled.

I smiled back, and leaned forward and kissing her cold lips before pulling away.

"Bella...since the moment I saw you, I knew I'd love you for the rest of my life. And I know what a sacrifice it is for wanting to be with me, but I want you to know that I'm truly grateful that you are willing to give it up for me and my family." She turned around and grabbed her jacket she had discarded earlier, and reached into the pocket and pulled out a small black box, making my heart leap."I want to spend every moment of forever with you, and I would be honored if you would marry me."

I was speechless as I looked from the beautiful oval shaped ring, back to her.

"We don't have to do it right away. Anytime you want in the future." She added.

"Y-yes." I said when I finally got my voice back.

Her face transformed from worry to the biggest smile I've ever seen in a second, before tackling me to the meadow floor with a hug, making us both giggle. Once she started to let me go, I grabbed her face and kissed her until I had no air left in my lungs, before I pulled away to catch my breath as she slipped the ring on my finger. It reminded me of her skin, as it sparkled so beautifully in the sunlight.

"Esme's going to be so happy that you said yes."

I giggled, nodding my head in agreement. "As if you didn't know that's what I would say..."

She _was_ the psychic after all.

"I chose not to look ahead...I wanted to be surprised, like you."

"Well you achieved that goal. I never saw it coming." I praised, then leaned in and kissed her again, this time slower and more passionate than the last one.

With giggles we fell back into the grass, entangling our limbs with one another, and enjoying the high of this exciting moment.

/-/

When finally got back to the house, it was already dark out, and I wondered how much trouble I'd be in. However, there were no light on in the house that I could see, and I figured Charlie had gone out on a call or something. But when Alice opened her door, she froze, which made me stop.

"What?" I said as she sniffed the air.

"Someone's been here."

She exited her side and was at mine in less than a second, opening the door for me and helping me out.

"Who?"

"I think I know who, but I'm not sure. Just...meet me up in your room."

And with that, she was gone, leaving me outside. I sighed and walked up to the door, unlocking it and letting myself in. The house was quiet, but I could hear the TV in the living room was on, so I locked the door behind me and peeked in. Charlie was asleep on the sofa, so at least for now I wasn't getting into trouble about being late. I took this to my advantage and quietly made my way upstairs and into my room, where I found Alice holding something in one hand, while the other was clenched tightly into a fist at her side, slightly shaking.

"What's the matter?"

"I knew it had to be that bitch." She said through her teeth.

I walked over to her and took the piece of paper from her hand, and read the small writing.

_Let the games begin. -Victoria_

"Oh, no." I mumbled.

"How did I not see this?" She whispered to herself.

"Well, you were distracted with me for the last few hours..."

Sighing, she closed my window and closed the curtains roughly, her breathing louder than normal as she tried to control herself. "Why now come back? Why would she wait this long?"

"Because it's a game to her? Making us think we're safe now, then waiting until the right moment? Who knows, she's crazy, just like her boyfriend was."

"Which means she'll most likely _do_ something crazy to get to you..."

"What do we do?" I asked after a few moments.

"I'll have to check into her future constantly." Turning to me she enveloped me in a hug, kissing me on the temple."We have to hope that you change before she decides to come for us. You will be stronger than all of us combined, and you could take her easily, even without any fight training. So for now, all we really can do...is wait."

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a anti-climactic ending, and a cliffhanger, so no doubt that most of you will not like that this is where I stopped. I have too many projects going on as of right now, so continuing this would most likely end in me putting it on hold and forgetting about it for a long time. BUT, I decided to nip it in the bud for now, and leave it open to **_**maybe**_** write a sequel one day. I'm not sure yet though. If you have this Story Alerted or me Author Alerted, then you'll know if/when I do. Thanks to all of the people that followed this story, I love you all. And special thanks to narutosonlyfriend.**

**P.S – For more Bellice stories, go take a gander at my profile page. Or if you like crossover couples, such as Bella/Hermione (Twilight/HP), or Quinn/Hermione (Glee/HP), visit my page for those as well.**


End file.
